Bittersweet
by Nijaded
Summary: Hermione is handed over to Lucius as a prize after the war, but things do not go as she expected at all. Can they find a way to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all? A Dark Tale of Love, War, and Accepting and Moving On. HGLM, SSRW.
1. Bittersweet Luck

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Luck. 

xxx

"You should consider yourself lucky to end up with me, Hermione Granger. Very lucky."

Lucius Malfoy lounged on his sofa bed, regarding the bushy-haired girl with a seemingly cold expression while tracing the outline of his wine glass with a lazy, pale finger.

He was not as disinterested as he appeared, but he daren't let her see that side of him.

Yet.

She was quite pretty, despite the blotches and dried blood that marred her face and body. Her lips were swollen, but he could see under it all, they were full and pink. She was still naked, and her body was lovely, but he tried not to stare. He did not want to bruise her pride further.

Anyway, he was content with her face. He liked her eyes. They were not dark enough to be considered chocolate. No, they reminded him of liquid toffee, creamy butterscotch. Butterscotch that would slide over his tongue and down his throat smoothly. They were set and watery, but he did not suspect they were tears.

The girl sat with her legs tucked under her knees, a magical collar around her neck only he could remove. She stared up at him indignantly, chin raised, jaw set and all. He could break her spirit easily. He could beat and rape her until she begged him to stop and then make love to her so sweetly she would go mad and give in. Moreover, he could alternate the two, leaving her in confusion, but in need of him.

He could. But he would not.

The war was over. For the Light, anyway. The Dark Lord had triumphed over Harry Potter. 'Neither can live while the other survives,' and all that.

In the midst of battle, when Voldemort's and Potter's wands were connected, he watched impassively, restraining the very girl sitting across from him and some Ravenclaw he did not know. However, inside he was damning the gods. The wrong side was winning.

When Potter dropped dead, time seemed to stop. As if no one truly believed his or her eyes. It came as a surprise to them that the boy of nineteen had no chance against the Dark Lord. He scoffed inwardly.

The youngest Weasley boy moved first, lunging at Voldemort, but Snape grabbed him. If anyone looked shocked, it was Snape. Lucius had smiled vaguely under his mask. He was very lucky he had not revealed himself before now.

They both were.

He couldn't imagine how things would have been if he had switched just moments before the Dark Lord triumphed.

Voldemort used a body bind on the entire room, leaving only Death Eaters from the curse. He gave them sharp instructions, who he wanted dead, and who to keep alive for entertainment, and who he wanted as prisoners. Lucius lost track of the people he was ordered to kill, but he did terminat every single one.

Arthur Weasley was particularly difficult to kill. As well as Remus Lupin. They were the only two souls beside Dumbledore and Severus who knew his secret. Now that Dumbledore was dead, and Severus was the one to kill him, as well as (and more importantly,) Narcissa and Draco, he had nothing left. No one to rely on but Severus. No one would believe him now, even if he took the strongest dose of Veritaserum there was (possibly because Severus was the most well-known Potions Master.)

He had nothing but this girl sitting in front of him, glaring with the resolve of Pallas herself. He smiled.

Voldemort's two right hand men were gifted with the Boy-Who-Lived's best friends. Snape, always more partial to males, took the boy, leaving him with the girl kneeling before him now.

Lucius continued thinking, reflecting, thoughts consumed by the tragic memories for minutes. Surely, by now she thought he was strange. He needed to say something else…

"I assure you Ronald Weasley is in good hands as well." He said off-handedly. Snape was gentle. He always was. But then he did have the difficult task of mending the boy, while looking like he was breaking him at the same time. Knowing the Weasley temper, he was glad he was given the headstrong Muggleborn.

Of course before they were awarded their prizes were- ah- broken in; saving their virginity for their 'true masters' when they received them. After all, everyone was dying to get their hands on Potter's closest friends. Granger had the misfortune to spend most of her time in Wormtail's bed, as he hadn't had any women since his school days. Although from looking at her, he could not tell she had spent nearly two months with the vile man.

Lucius took a long, leisurely sip of his wine and set it down on the behind him and regarded her once again. It was amazing how a young woman could be thrown into the hands of the devil and be in his home with a fire still in her eyes, a womanly vengeance that he longed to encourage.

"I must say, you are intriguing. You've been abused, raped, and otherwise harmed by every Death Eater in London save for me and here you are, glaring as if it was _I_ who had done something to you, with all the passionate hatred from when you were twelve."

Her glare faltered. Good. He wanted to surprise her, to keep her on her toes. Did she really expect him not to remember her?

He chuckled, "You are an interesting young woman, Miss Granger."

She shifted under his gaze, not sure what to do. She instinctively touched her collar, fixing it or fondling it to keep her mind off of him.

"While I would be happy to remove that collar from your neck," Lucius told her, "I presume things would get distasteful. I will remove when I know you're… stable."

He saw the questions burning in her eyes, on her brow, but she kept silent, lips pressed together tight.

"Have you forgotten how to speak, witch?" He raised a pale eyebrow.

The girl opened her mouth and he heard a small croak before she cleared her throat to speak. When she did, her voice was hoarse with misuse and screaming, most likely.

"I didn't have permission, Master."

Cheeky little thing, she was. So very, very Gryffindor. A few years ago, that would have disgusted him, but he found it all rather amusing, if not just ironic.

"I have told you, Miss Granger, addressing me as such is absurd and I will not tolerate it. Again, you were lucky to be put into my care. Could you imagine living with Rodolphus Lestrange right now? You'd be an inch from death."

He did not remember who, but someone killed Bellatrix and it left Rodolphus particularly alone and even more murderous than before.

If he recalled correctly, the Lovegood girl was given to him. He must have assumed correctly because she visibly paled and her eyes took on the size of galleons. They must have known each other.

Lucius picked up his wine again, sighing into the cup as he drank deeply.

She watched him curiously, twisting her fingers in her lap. "Why… Why aren't you…?" She trailed off looking troubled. She couldn't figure out how to put it discreetly.

Lucius chose to forsake discretion. "Why are you not chained to a bed in a dungeon as Wormtail had you? Why am I not fucking you until you can't stand up right? Several reasons, Miss Granger," he turned to set his wine glass down again, relishing in the blush that crept up her neck, "First and foremost, you won't run away from me, I can assure you of this. You will find I will treat you very well, in our own company, of course. I'm afraid at gatherings when you are permitted to come I'll have to keep up appearances, but such is life. My life, anyway."

He stared blankly at the Malfoy crest hung proudly on his wall before continuing, "Secondly, when I do take you- and yes, I will have to, surely you knew by now- I won't need restraints."

He offered her wine and insisted when she declined it, knowing it would put some more color into her cheeks and some warmth into her body.

"Come now, I haven't poisoned it; I've been drinking it all evening."

She mumbled something about 'tolerances' but took the glass and nodded thanks and she drained it completely.

"Do you like it? " He asked, visibly startling her. But she nodded and thanked him. She held onto it, giving her hands something to do, he suspected.

"Have I answered all your questions?"

"Hardly." She answered, meeting his eyes.

His only response was his raised eyebrow and she quickly ducked her head again. She was a curious one. Severus always told him so. 'Insufferable know-it-all,' he'd called her. As well as, 'too smart for her own good.' And Draco was second best only to her, when he was in school.

_'When he was alive,'_ he amended.

"Well, witch, I'm afraid my stories are all long and boring and will hold no interest you," said Lucius dryly. She stifled a snort. He ignored this and refilled his glass, grateful for the buzz he was starting to feel.

"I want to hear about you, Miss Granger."

"Me?" She asked incredulously. He couldn't blame her. No one had given a damn about her since Potter died.

"Yes, you. Tell me of your childhood, your school days, and the year after, all up until the Final Battle."

He watched the emotions pass over her face, dominated by confusion. He needed her confused. He needed her to have no idea who he was anymore so he could slowly reveal to her the real Lucius.

"Me, okay, well… I'm Hermione Granger-"

"Middle name?"

"Jane."

"Jane… go on."

"Hermione Jane Granger, yes, and well, you know my parents are Muggles. Dentists, both of them. I'm an only child, and growing up I loved to read…"

"No surprises there." He smirked at her and she blushed, almost smiling but stopped, as if catching herself.

"Right, erm, well, both my parents are very loving, they were pleased when I got my letter to Hogwarts," she told him and then looked up into his eyes to wait for a sneer or something similar to signal his disgust. She found none, as he remained quite impassive as she spoke.

"But I've modified their memories and they haven't a clue who I am anymore. I wanted them... safe..." She explained, averting her eyes in obvious sadness.

Lucius raised his eyebrows again. She was quite a witch.

She went on to her school days directly, and once she got past the awkward story of befriending Potter and Weasley, she talked more insistently, like she was teaching him about something which he had no knowledge of. He didn't really, but he still found it amusing.

As he listened, he was amazed. She truly was a gifted witch. He heard she outsmarted Severus' task in her first year, (Severus had been quite pissed about that.) Polyjuice in her second year. A Time-Turner in her third year. Helping Potter in the Tri-Wizard tournament alone was proof enough of her talents. She organized Dumbledore's Army in her fifth year, something that greatly surprised him. She was amazing.

He could not understand why she wasted her talents on Potter and Weasley. Honestly. If it were not for her Gryffindor bravery and nobleness, she would have made an excellent Slytherin.

She seemed so shocked, but in a way, delighted that she had the opportunity to speak. No one dared care about her in the past two months.

She mentioned Severus a lot at the end, telling him how they worked on Potions and became friends, or as close as one could become friends with the potions master.

"You'd be surprised, Miss Granger. Severus can be quite amiable. His reputation was on the line, and I don't mean around the school."

She looked up at him startled. It seemed she didn't know Severus was a spy. Had she really been fooled? Maybe she was not as wise as he thought.

By the time she finished he was so wrapped up in her tale she had to clear her throat to alert him she was done. He couldn't explain the deep need to know her, to really know her. Well, she was his prisoner for life, unless the Dark Lord saw fit to do away with her.

"Very… interesting, Miss Granger, thank you."

She chewed her lip nervously. "Why? Why did you want to know all that?"

He smiled faintly. "Information, Miss Granger, is the key to any successful partnership."

Silence hung in the air after that in which he noted her shifting uncomfortably. But he knew it was not the weight of his stare against hers. Her legs were most likely losing circulation and falling asleep under her.

"Are you in pain?" He asked casually, smiling wryly at another look of surprise from her.

"Come." He offered his hand to her and she stared at it for a hesitated moment before placing it softly into his. Her skin should not have been that soft. Especially in her state.

He helped her onto the sofa bed and in the process; her legs came apart, giving him a full view of more dried blood mixed with semen caked onto her skin. He grimaced and looked away, pretending not to notice for her own dignity.

"Better?" He asked after a moment, meeting her face again.

She nodded once. "Thank you, Mast-I mean, Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded once as she had, then finally let go of her hand.

"More wine?" He inquired, pouring more of his own. She shook her head and he emptied the rest of the bottle into his cup.

"Do you… drink often?" She asked quietly, watching him take a sip.

"Increasingly more so, over the last few years." He answered. It seemed to bother her, but he really didn't care. Drinking was one thing he held onto tightly. He was not an alcoholic but he did need one every now and then.

Tonight called for a very old wine, one of his favorites. A very sweet Bulgarian Merlot. Very easy to drink, and he picked it for her.

"Oh…" Her voice was soft.

The fire was dying down into small embers and the room grew darker every few minutes. His wine was now gone so he decided these were signals to end the evening. He was sufficiently buzzed and growing tired.

"You look like you could use a bath."

Her face lit up and he could tell she was fighting a smile. He wished she wouldn't. He would have liked to see her smile, but perhaps it was too soon.

"That-That would be wonderful, thank you, Master. I mean, Mr. Malfoy," She corrected herself quickly and he helped her to her feet.

As she followed behind him, she walked bowlegged and wobbly. He purposely slowed his pace for her so she could keep up. In the bathroom, he started drawing her bath.

"You can use whatever you wish, if you require assistance, house elves will be nearby. You may call to one of them. When you are through, go up the second set of stairs and at the top, turn down the hall to your left and go to the very last bedroom. Will you be all right?"

She nodded and he helped her into the tub. He debated washing her himself, but he did not want her to be too attached. He was already becoming her savior. He knew this by the expectant look in her eyes.

"Good. Take your time."

He left briskly; leaving the door open a crack so the sound wouldn't drown out completely. Every room in the Malfoy Manor was charmed to Silence when the door was closed.

Lucius ascended the stairs and followed the hall to his room at the end of the hall, closing the door tightly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair after he let it down.

It had indeed been a long day.

However, he didn't feel like reflecting on it all now. He stripped to his boxers, deciding to leave them on tonight for her sake. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his waist in a reclining position. He Accio'd a book to him and opened to a random page, trying to absorb himself in it.

He felt his eyelids drooping. _'No, stay awake until she returns… she returns…'_

He fought off sleep as best as he could, but before he knew it, blackness enveloped him."

xxx


	2. Bittersweet Sleep

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Sleep. 

xxx

Hermione stared at the door for a long time after he left, not trusting he was gone. But when he didn't come back after what must have been twenty minutes at least, she finally looked down at the water and picked up the washrag. A foreign object.

She gave a gentle rub on her forearm experimentally, just back and forth. The cloth dragged on her skin, scratchy yet cleansing. Once she felt it and saw all the dirt coming off, she started scrubbing hard. She scrubbed with urgency, rough and merciless against her own skin. She didn't care; she needed Wormtail off her body. His scent his sweat, his come… all reminders.

Never was she allowed to bathe, not for months. It was disgusting. She had made the mistake of trying to ask Wormtail for one once, but after she learned the consequence for that, she decided she'd rather never bathe again, no matter how disgusting and vile she was.

Admittedly, most of the Death Eaters weren't as bad. Most of them didn't want anything from her other than a blowjob. But those that did want more were not so pleasant. It always hurt, but none of them were as bad, as revolting as Wormtail. The things he did, what he got off on, his sick smile, grubby fingers… She bit her lip to get her mind off it. There was no reason to think of it now.

But how could she not think on it when that had been her life for the past three months? All the faces, mad and wicked, taunting her, fucking her, beating her; they were all scars on her brain, the kind that would never go away with any magic.

She saw them when she closed her eyes, when she thought she was safe and curled into a ball in the corner. As soon as darkness welcomed her and she rested her head, she jolted up, out of sleep, haunted by the faces.

Would it never end? If, by some miracle, she came out of here alive, would she still never sleep? This past would follow her, she was sure of it. Better to die here than to move on living in fear.

Hermione grimaced at what she just thought. She knew it wasn't true.

More than anything, she wanted her freedom. She wanted to one day walk the streets of London again, to have her wand back in her hand, to read books, have a job; everything. She wanted it all back, she wanted Harry back.

She bit down on her lip at his memory, one of the most painful of all.

She wanted to block the image away forever. Between watching Harry die and Death Eater's faces, she would take the Death Eaters. It was one more image she saw when she dreamt- or rather, when she had nightmares.

It seemed everyone was in the Great Hall. But as soon as Harry and Voldemort began their duel, everyone stopped. Mainly because the Death Eaters held them all back, made them watch.

Lucius was restraining her and a younger Ravenclaw girl, Bethany Baker. His arm curled around each of their necks, holding them to him and not giving them access to their wands, or very much air. She was forced to witness the duel, and wasn't allowed to help him at all.

He had been trying so hard. Harry had actually cast the Killing Curse. The room was green, blindingly so. She could see others' face, illuminated as they gazed in wonder, Order members and Death Eaters alike.

She could see the sweat dripping off of him, Voldemort reflected in his glasses, the shake in his knees and elbows as he fought to hold him off or kill him. Or both.

But after what felt like hours of struggle, Harry did not win. With a burst of power, Voldemort sent another shot of Avada Kedavra at Harry that went straight into his scar. Unlike Sirius, Harry screamed. He raised about fifty feet into the air as the curse coursed through him, the lightning bolt scar glowing green.

And then he fell. Hermione was reminded of the time in his third year when he fell off his broomstick at the Quidditch match because of the Dementors. The thud of his lifeless body would echo in her ears until the day she died.

She couldn't believe he was really dead. Somehow, no matter how clever and logical her mind was, she had never fathomed Harry losing. It wasn't supposed to end that way, after all.

Ron tried to attack Voldemort while everyone was distracted, but Professor Snape grabbed him and held him. He looked about to cry, if such a thing was possible. It must have been tears of joy.

The next thing she knew she was bound and levitating away from Hogwarts behind a mass of Death Eaters. She bent her head back to Hogwarts crumbling and aflame, it's glory taken by Voldemort.

She was shuffled around, claimed, by almost all the Death Eaters there were, and then Wormtail took her. He had told her he was given the chance to break her in before she was given to Lucius Malfoy. And he did just that.

At least she still had part of her virginity, the one that mattered most. For now, at least.

Hermione scrubbed her thighs and inside her, more soap and more soap, all over. She rubbed her skin raw. It wasn't until she saw the blood that she realized this. There was pain while the blood trickled out of her body, but it was a healing pain; the promise that for now, everything was okay.

She dropped the rag and leaned back against the tub and soaked, taking in the vanilla and lilac. Once she let herself relax, she felt soothed instantly.

When she was sure she was quite alone, she cried. She cried for the first time in months. And she ducked her head under the water so she didn't feel the tears, the proof of her weakness and foolishness.

For months, she took beatings, she was raped, defiled, humiliated and she steeled herself not to cry. And knowing she was going to be given to Lucius Malfoy made her even more uneasy. It was no secret he was one of the most prized Death Eaters among their circle. One of the oldest Death Eater families in history.

But he had surprised her. He was not as he seemed, she'd found out tonight. His eyes were a lighter grey, not quite as dark as she remembered. He showed a genuine interest in her, and didn't once call her a Mudblood. It was bizarre.

The way he acted… she wondered if it was because of the deaths of Draco and Narcissa, if the shock of losing them made him… softer.

She frowned. No, of course not. Lucius Malfoy would never willingly be nice to her. How could she have been so daft? So hopeful? Just because she was free of Wormtail didn't mean she was free forever.

He was trying to trick her. That was it. It made perfect sense now.

'Tell me about yourself, Miss Granger,' she mocked in her head. Rolling her eyes, she reassessed the situation. He only let her on the couch to fool her into trusting him. And all that 'Master' nonsense? That was only to make her comfortable with him. This bath? He just wanted her clean for when he raped her next.

Lucius couldn't sully his robes, could he? He couldn't just rape her and be done- oh no. He had to shatter her heart, break her spirit, kill her without letting her die.

She scoffed and wiped her eyes, glaring at the bubbles as if they were Lucius Malfoy. Bastard.

Still, the way he looked so interested in her was alarming. It was probably all part of his plan. Well, one thing was for sure and that was she would not let him break her.

Never.

Hermione sighed and took up the soap again. Bribery or not, she wanted a bath.

She _needed_ one.

xxx

By the time she was finished, it had been a good hour, by her estimate. She would have expected to see him by now, tired of waiting, wanting to get on with it, but he was not even looming outside the door as she dried off.

The towels were very soft and she couldn't remember the last time she felt clothing or garments meant for her. Where was the sense? She was only a slave.

She tried to put everything back to where it belonged, but couldn't remember exactly where it all went. She didn't know Lucius, and he might expect that sort of thing from her. As much as she didn't want to obey, she didn't want to be caused any more pain than necessary. She thought that was fair to herself.

She took a steadying breath, ascended the stairs, and started a slow walk down the hallway, with the air of someone approaching their gallows.

'He'll probably be waiting in there, holding chains and maybe a good aphrodisia potion,' she predicted, walking slower now. Why hadn't someone taken her virginity before now? This wouldn't be nearly half as bad.

After she thought harder on her last statement, she took it back. She would kill herself if Wormtail had been the one to pop her cherry. Maybe if one of the Death Eaters were masked it wouldn't have been so terrible.

Most of the doors appeared to be ordinary doors, all dark red oak and shut tightly, but she noticed one right before Lucius' door on the left that caught her eye.

There was silver 'D' on the door shaped by a snake that shook slightly. Draco's room. There was also a poster of the Bulgarian Quidditch team hung perfectly straight a few inches below the 'D.' She felt a pang of loss but decided it was best to go past the door. If Lucius saw her, he might take it the wrong way.

It wasn't that she ever liked Draco, but it was plain to Hermione that he had been dragged into the Death Eaters because of his father. After all, he failed to kill Dumbledore.

She turned and took a step forward, knocking lightly on the door. To her horror, there was no answer. She spun around in paranoia; expecting to see him behind her, but no one was there.

_Knock knock_. No answer. She bit her lip. Should she should just go in anyway? But…

'Nonsense, Granger, if he didn't want you to go in he wouldn't have told you to come.'

Heeding her own advice, she turned the handle and pushed the door open quietly. She didn't look up until after she shut the door and barely covered her mouth before a gasp slipped out.

Lucius was asleep, sitting up with a book fallen against his chest. A very broad, defined chest, she noted. But she pushed that away as she watched him sleeping for several long minutes. He reminded her of an angel, strangely enough. Maybe a fallen angel, but with his hair draped over his shoulders and his arms loosely at his sides, he looked serene; vulnerable.

That was a delicious thought.

She saw his cane in the corner of the room, where she knew his wand was inside. At this moment, she could use the Killing Curse and be free forever. All she needed to do was grab the wand and do it. It was tempting… so tempting…

But would he really have allowed himself to sleep if he meant to hurt her? Energy potions were not hard to brew, and if he really were close with Snape, it wouldn't be hard at all.

No. She couldn't do that. She couldn't stoop to _their_ level. Hermione was not that treacherous. Let Lucius have his fun, for all she cared. She couldn't escape if she tried.

Hermione approached the bed and debated on whether to sleep next to him or not. The covers were drawn, but she didn't want to impose. She sat on the ground beside him, shivering at the cold of the hardwood floors.

She lay down, adjusted her collar to a comfortable position, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long at all before she was asleep.

xxx

When Lucius felt the sunlight on the back of his eyelids, he realized he had fallen asleep. For a minute, he forgot this was not any other day, that there was someone else in his house beside him. He opened his eyes with a start.

He had fallen asleep before she came back to his room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, trying to recall the events of the evening more clearly. Then he saw her on the floor.

His breath was taken away.

She was still naked but her skin was clean; unblemished save for the bruises and cuts. And she laid on her side, the orange sunlight poured on her body, illuminating her skin and casting shadows on the other side of her. Pallas Athena indeed; now she looked more like Aphrodite or another beautiful goddess.

With all the tangles in her hair the night before, he hadn't noticed her hair was as bushy anymore. Unruly, of course, but the curls fell softly over her shoulders, a deep chestnut color that would have matched her eyes, if open.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her body, so shapely and womanly. Bright, though bruised, still shining.

It had definitely been too long since he had sex.

She was obviously in an uneasy sleep. She was shivering, but she was also probably cold. It was late autumn after all. He peered down at her and saw the goose bumps on her arms, her light hairs standing on end to no avail.

Throwing the covers off him, he knelt down beside her. Just as he was about to wake her up, he remembered he needed a robe or something. He fetched one off a hook in the bathroom and tied it securely around his waist before returning to her.

His hand seemed to move of its own accord, brushing a stray curl out of her face and then chastised himself. Had he no self-control?

Lucius rose to his feet, folded his arms, and cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger?" He asked coldly.

She jumped up instantly, scrambling up to her knees like she had the night before. "I'm sorry, Master."

The panic in her voice made him want to laugh, but made him angry at the same time. He had made himself clear last night. "You don't need to sit like that, Miss Granger, not here, anyway. And stop calling me that," Lucius told her, and helped her to her feet.

She wobbled and let him lead her to the bed.

"I do apologize for falling asleep before you were finished." He said quietly. He didn't want to offer excuses. He was embarrassed enough anyway, and he wanted the memory to be forgotten.

She shook her head as a response, not meeting his eyes. He caught her jaw between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up to meet his.

After searching her eyes thoroughly, he said, "You're still tired."

The witch shrugged, averting her eyes. As if she could deny it; the purple bags under her eyes were a good indication for him.

Lucius pushed her to lie down and covered her and she instantly snuggled into the still-warm sheets of his bed. He went into his drawer to find the potions meant for her last night.

"I must apologize again. I wanted you to drink these before you rested, but no matter now," he said. He uncorked the first bottle and handed it to her. She looked at it cautiously, but only for a moment. He wondered if she trusted him or if she simply recognized the Healing potion.

He handed her the second, which she drank quicker than the first. A replenishing potion.

The last bottle he didn't hand to her just yet.

"This potion is a special creation of Severus'," he informed her and suppressed a chuckle as her face darkened. "It a mixture of a heavy Sleeping Potion and a Dreamless sleep draught. Quite useful," he commented, handing it to her.

She looked impressed, but sniffed the potion cautiously. She couldn't make up her mind about Snape. How Gryffindor.

"Sleep. When you wake go back to the sitting room we were in last night."

"Why give me all this?" She asked, making him stop as he walked towards the door.

It was a stupid question, but he supposed she really wouldn't know the answer.

"You'll need your strength, Miss Granger."

Her face paled, eyes widening in horror. Whatever she was inferring was her own over-active mind at work. He didn't bother consoling her.

"Drink it."

She looked hesitantly back at the bottle, seemingly debating on whether or not to drink it. Finally, she raised it to her lips and emptied the contents. Lucius smirked in satisfaction.

He left the room, letting the door snap shut softly behind him.

xxx

Once he was gone, she inhaled deeply; the earthly lemon of his body was oddly soothing as she drifted into the first peaceful night (or morning) of sleep she could ever remember.

xxx


	3. Bittersweet Surprises

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Surprises. 

xxx

Lucius walked down the stairs to his sitting room and fell onto his sofa bed. He looked out his window to see snow falling down. Rather early in the year to be starting that.

He laid there for awhile, reflecting on the previous evening.

The witch had spoken extensively about her life. He wondered why she gave in so quickly to that. Perhaps he caught her off-guard, more than he expected, anyway. She told at great length about her childhood and her friends at Hogwarts, the things they accomplished, all of their adventures.

It was amazing. He had meant that. The girl was impressive.

And seeing her body this morning did nothing to take his attention away from her. Petite and subtle, but so heavenly… he felt enraptured already.

But then, he had no excitement in his life anymore. Since his release, he stayed shut away in his manor, rarely leaving for anything short of an errand. Most of the time, he fetched his House elf, Teila, to run errands for him. He left his home to go to Death Eater meetings. That was it.

He didn't mind, really, but when he did mind, he knew he had only himself to blame. It was the cost of his lifestyle.

In many ways, Lucius felt trapped. If he left his master; he would die. If he disobeyed his master; he would die. If he displeased his master, he would die. But even while he obeyed, he felt himself slowly dying.

With every kill, every slaughter, every rape, he became less human. Soon he would be an empty shell, programmed to kill, as before. It was true he had lived his life that way for a long time, but then he had a family. Friends, wealth, an occupation.

Now he had nothing, save for Severus and his new slave.

Without those things, the little trifles, he had nothing to occupy himself with but Voldemort and his missions. He woke up in the morning wondering who he would have to kill, who they might capture and torture as a form of entertainment at meetings.

He woke up wondering when it was all going to end.

"Master Malfoy! Teila didn't know you were awake," Teila, his house elf came through the room, with a feather duster in her hands, smiling brightly.

"Teila, would you please bring my breakfast into the sitting room?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy," the house elf bowed and scampered into the kitchens.

He'd long since given up mistreating the creatures. They could be very infuriating, though, but he dealt with it rather than resort to violence. The first and last time he hit a house elf was Dobby.

Teila was his only house elf, and he normally would cook for himself, but he had a splitting headache. He tied his hair back with a ribbon left on the table and sunk into his sofa further. It would be too easy to summon up a potion to cure his headache, so he instead endured it.

Lucius wondered how Severus was faring with his new slave. But not for very long. Severus had a much harder task since he was the one who killed Dumbledore.

Yesterday morning, they had laid out their plans and agreed to begin them as soon as they got their slaves. However, last night Lucius was not up to the task. Instead, he decided to listen to her story. It wouldn't hurt anything, but it didn't necessarily help either.

How much should he tell her? All at once? Or just bits and pieces? Most likely small parts at a time. It would be extremely hard for her to grasp it all, brilliant mind or not. Years of hatred don't erase after one night. In Severus' case, years.

Lucius was not like Severus. They played their parts differently in and leading up to the war. Severus had been a spy almost as long as he been a Death Eater. Lucius' case was a different matter entirely.

He waved his wand to the fire and lit it, feeling the warmth immediately spread through the cold room. The Malfoy Manor had an unfailing habit of dousing the fires for the chill. It was his father's doing, no doubt.

"Lucius?"

Speak of the devil.

Severus stepped through his fireplace almost immediately after he lit it. Lucius wondered how long he had been waiting for the Floo network to open to Lucius' home.

"Do you have a few moments?"

"I have many moments," Lucius answered, making space on his sofa bed for the dark-haired wizard.

Severus was dressed much like himself, in a sleek, black robe, tied around his waist. But he looked less pale than usual, a sign he was either happy or angry, and Severus definitely did not look happy. Lucius looked him over and noticed a large, purple bruise covering his sharp cheekbone.

"That's quite the head wound you have there, Severus," Lucius commented airily.

He growled at that. "It is. That was what I received for trying to mend the boy's injuries."

Lucius had to stifle a snicker. Oh, how glad he was to have acquired Granger rather than Weasley.

"My sincerest apologies, friend," Lucius tried sounding sincere, but Severus glared at him, pulling out a healing salve from the pocket of his robe.

"Where is yours?" It took Lucius a moment to realize Severus was referring to Granger.

"In bed." He replied evenly.

An incredulous look spread across Severus' face. "Lucius, do you mean to imply you already-"

The blonde shook his head. "Of course not. I haven't even told her anything yet. She did all the talking last night."

He had expected Severus to be a little angry that he hadn't started telling Granger his story yet. Time was of the essence, but thankfully, Severus knew how difficult it was for Lucius to speak of and he accepted everything without question.

"When are you going to tell her?" Severus asked, raking a hand through his hair.

Lucius shrugged. "When she is ready. I presume you tried explaining things to Weasley?"

"I tried. And failed. I had to stun to get him to stop fighting me. Strength is not the primary issue, he's no muscles at all, but when he is angry…" He sighed as if he were giving up. Then he turned back to Lucius saying, "You know, Lucius, once you explain everything to her, she'll probably believe you. Especially if I testify. And if she is with us, it will be easier for the boy to join us."

Lucius nodded. "I understand. But I would rather not test her strength as you have with Mr. Weasley. Look where it got you."

Severus glared. "Oh, I suppose this is a joke to you? I wasn't able to control him even when he was in school. And this is much worse."

"Ah, Severus, he probably just needs a… firm hand." Lucius' eyes glittered into the other wizards' flashing ones.

"That isn't funny, Lucius. I wouldn't- If I had the choice, the boy is hardly- oh, never mind." Severus stood and paced. And knowing Severus well, Lucius knew that the pacing meant he was trying to change the subject or he was very frustrated, trying to work out a solution. In this case, both.

Lucius had spoken with Severus many times over the last year about the events at Hogwarts, and listened when he ranted about the Golden Trio. Potter, naturally, was his main target. Arrogant, cocky, and so forth. Granger was next, and her inability to keep her mouth shut. Wasted potential. And Weasley was last, but there was never any reason to Severus frustration towards the young man.

Therefore, Lucius guessed sexual frustration. He did like red hair. But who was to say?

But given Severus' reactions the night before and now, he was almost certain. Severus was attracted to him after all. Lucius smiled inwardly.

Spinning on his heel, Severus suddenly rounded on him, "And you aren't attracted at all the vivacious Miss Granger?"

Lucius snorted. "Vivacious? She can't stop calling me 'master,' for Merlin's sake."

"Just you wait, Lucius," Severus warned him with a nasty smirk, "When she blossoms before you, it will be you who is her slave."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at him, but kept silent. Giving how he already felt attracted to her, he couldn't say Severus would never be wrong.

"Anyway," Severus went on, "do tell her soon. I'll be handling Weasley until then and I daresay it will drain my energy." He sunk back onto the couch moodily.

"Mm," Lucius agreed with a smirk, "Manhandling is more like it."

He watched the blush rise in Severus' pale cheeks and the black 'death glare' darken. To this day, Lucius remained the only man to make Severus blush. But then, they'd known each other for twenty years.

"Lucius, that is completely inappropriate-"

"Oh, is Master Snape to be staying for breakfast too?" Teila asked as she came into the room, holding a steaming plate of food.

Severus patted her on the head affectionately. "No, Teila, I was just leaving."

They stood and clasped hands, as they'd always done, since they were boys. "I will tell her soon, Severus. I'll owl you as soon as I do. Take care until then."

Severus gave him a pointed look and left.

"Here, Master Malfoy," the elf set his meal down.

"Thank you. Oh, and please make sure there is plenty of food left for the girl when she wakes. A mini-feast, if you are up to the task. She hasn't eaten well in a long time." Lucius picked up his knife and fork and began cutting into the juicy ham.

The elf bowed smiled gleefully and left, busying herself again. When she found out there was going to be another female in the house (magical creature or not,) she became very glad. She said she would be more than happy to do anything for her new friend.

He ate his breakfast alone with no further disturbances. However, the problem with that was that it made him lonely.

xxx

Hermione woke, and jumped, forgetting what a bed felt like to wake up in. She snuggled in it further, never wanting to lose the feeling. This was probably the last time; her first and last time in a bed for a long while.

She stretched like a cat, arching her back and pulling her arms back. After a long soak, a lot of her muscle pain had eased. Some places still ached though, but that would take either time or a strong healing potion.

Pulling the covers back, she groaned as the cold air hit her like a bucket of ice water. As she stood and walked around the bed, she saw a pale purple robe like that of Lucius' strewn across the mattress. She hastily put it on. The only difference was that hers swept the floor as she walked, and if she remembered correctly, his barely made it to his knees.

It also felt like he put a warming charm on the robe for her.

Sighing, she headed downstairs as he instructed her, twisting the collar into a position where it didn't rub against her throat.

She saw Lucius before he saw her. He was reading, (though this time he was awake, she mused silently.) With a small cough, she alerted him of her presence.

"Miss Granger… good morning." He closed his book and rose to put it away on the shelf. When he turned back around, his cold face was back and she shivered hugging her arms. She resisted the urge to sink to her knees, because he had explicitly told her not to, but what if that's what he actually wanted? It could have been a test.

She started lowering herself to her knees, but he caught her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up at him, she said, "I was… greeting you properly."

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "I've told you that it isn't necessary."

Hermione looked at him skeptically before she straightened fully again. Why didn't he just get to it already? There was no sense in buttering her up; she was positive he could break her without all the preparation. And… she didn't know if she could take much more of his teasing.

'No, not teasing. More like fucking. He's fucking with you,' she told herself.

"Are you hungry?"

His question snapped her out of her heated reverie but she didn't answer. She kept her head bowed and her eyes on her feet.

"Witch? I asked you if you were hungry." His voice was sharper now. A kind of sharp she didn't dare to ignore.

"I-I guess so," she answered.

Lucius grabbed her hand and said almost irritably, "Come on then."

'This is when it happens: what's for breakfast? A nice helping of Lucius Malfoy.' She rolled her eyes at his back. A very broad back, she noted. She never noticed before.

But surprisingly, he led her into the kitchen. Foreplay? Was he actually that literal?

Hermione saw through the door a dining room, but he sat her at a small table in the corner of the kitchen with only one chair. He conjured up another chair and sat on the other side of her.

"Teila, will you warm breakfast for Miss Granger?"

She hadn't seen the house elf, but from behind the counter rounded a house elf with big blue eyes carrying a large plate filled with food. Hermione was more concerned about with the elf was wearing, though. She could see under the plate, the bottom of a dress, pink and lacy above her matching shoes.

Lucius Malfoy's house elf was wearing a dress. Hermione wondered what alternate universe she was living in.

Teila wobbled over, nearly dropping the food three times.

Lucius took out his wand, and levitated the plate halfway. "Thank you Teila."

"Thank you, Master Malfoy." The house elf bowed, but beamed at Hermione like she was her big sister. When she started walking away, she turned and asked, "Sir? May Teila ask one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Teila finished the Dragon ABC's book, may Teila pick another one?" She laced her fingers together and looked at him pleadingly.

"All those books on the bottom shelf are for you, Teila. Please help yourself, just keep them tidy."

The house elf looked ecstatic. "Thank you, Master Malfoy!" And she scampered away.

Hermione watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes. He… He just… he was teaching his House elf how to read. The same man who allegedly kicked Dobby across Dumbledore's office. He was teaching her to read, and she was wearing a dress, willingly serving him.

"Miss Granger, please eat your food before it gets cold. I don't like bothering her while she's reading," Lucius said coolly, examining his nails.

"This is… all for me?" She stared down at all the different foods piled on the plate. Was he pulling a Hansel and Gretel on her?

He looked impatient again. "I already ate. You've been asleep for hours."

She looked guilty and ducked her head. "Sorry sir."

Hermione started eating and tried to eat slow, knowing if she ate fast she could get sick, but that didn't stop the stomachache. It'd been so long since she'd really eaten. Wormtail had only given her enough crumbs to keep her alive.

"Here," he said and handed her a potion, "It will help you digest better. And I put more healing potion in it for any remaining injuries you might still have.

She drank, her eyes not leaving his face that almost seemed to be avoiding her. She felt a tingle spread over her skin as the last of her wounds healed.

But being such a clever witch, she could taste the strengthening potion he'd mixed in it as well. It had a strong citrus flavor.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," she said quietly. This disturbed her far more than anything he'd done so far. Why would he strengthen her? Didn't he want her weak? Wouldn't it make it easier?

He didn't respond, merely waited for her to finish eating. That aristocratic sneer was back on his face, though. He'd never looked like that the night before.

When she had her fill, she sat back. He didn't look up yet, but he re-examined his nails for possibly the hundredth time. Was he just waiting for her? Why didn't he just do it; it was all about him anyway, so why would he care so much about her?

It wasn't even that he cared; he was simply _doing _this because he _could_. For fun. To make his time more enjoyable.

"Finished?"

"Yes, sir," she responded in a whisper, and he finally looked up.

His eyes were cloudy, like he was deep in thought. He was either planning something or hiding something. Or both. She didn't much care which one it was.

On top of all that, it almost looked like he was hiding a smirk, or trying unsuccessfully to mask it. She didn't know what it could have possibly meant. She couldn't take it anymore. Dropping her fork, she burst out angrily at him.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

xxx


	4. Bittersweet Words

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Words. 

xxx

His expression didn't change, but his eyes widened for a few brief seconds. His mind had stopped all intelligible thought.

_'Are you going to fuck me or not?'_ Was replaying in his mind while he stared down at her wide-eyed. Had she really just asked that. What did she take him for?

That was stupid; she took him for everything he was. Most understandably.

Lucius took a steady breath and tried to inconspicuously swallow the lump in his throat.

"Excuse me?" He managed with only half the composure he wanted her to perceive from him.

"Rape me already! I'm sick of all this special treatment. Just do it, stop tormenting me! If you want to butter me up, it's not going to work; so just do it!" She was close to tears and her body shook slightly as she stared at her half-full plate biting her lip.

He stared at her for several long minutes until she finally started crying.

On the outside, he looked cold and expressionless. Inside, he was frantic. First of all, he was slightly hurt she would even think that. He'd been nothing but polite to her since she arrived. However, thinking back further, he had been rather awful to her in the past. But back then, he had to be.

Secondly, at that moment he realized the full extent of her torment. He saw just how badly the trauma Wormtail inflicted on her, plain and readable in her shining, brown eyes. It was as if her memories were crawling into his brain.

He knew what Wormtail was like, how he raped women, what sick things he was capable of; why would he have treated Granger any different? He wouldn't have; he would treated her worse.

Damn.

He continued to stare at her, at a loss for words. What could he possibly say to comfort her, anyway? _'Why, yes, Miss Granger, I will be raping you soon. Not yet, though, don't worry.'_

She was near hysterics now. She fell onto her knees on the floor in front of him, weeping openly while her body wavered with sobs.

"Please! Please, just stop all this."

Lucius grimaced, truly not knowing what to do. Consoling her now would drive her further into the madness she created. And he wasn't good at consoling anyway. He wasn't a saint. He may not be a devil but he certainly wasn't a saint. He resorted to the only thing he knew how to do.

"Up. Now. Follow me," he ordered, and he heard her following behind him, sniffling as she went. His assumption had been correct.

He summoned a bottle of wine to him and poured a glass before sinking into a chair. She sat right at his feet, waiting, watching him for any signs of instructions. It was a little sickening.

He drank it slowly, staring right back at her. Once the glass was empty he licked his lips sensually, and he felt her squirm, though her face remained emotionless.

"So, Miss Granger, you expect me to give you orders, is that correct?"

She nodded slowly.

He chuckled briefly, and then curled his lip into a sneer. "And why should I give you any more orders when you haven't even obeyed the ones I've already given you?"

Her brow came together in question, and she opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand to silence her.

"Don't speak. You will listen."

She said nothing further and stared up at him. He would never be able to understand slaves; or their mindset. She seemed much more at ease being told to do something. It was unfathomable.

"Were you aware Severus Snape was indeed a spy for Dumbledore?"

Her eyes widened. "But-I thought-"

"You thought Severus killed Dumbledore and you thought he didn't fight for your side in the Final Battle. Well, he did. And he didn't. But with the way things were playing out, he didn't have much of a choice, did he?" He paused to drink the rest of his glass.

"Dumbledore was already dying at the start of your sixth year. My late wife partook in an Unbreakable vow with Severus to bind him to Draco in his sixth year. Draco had been set a task. If Draco failed- which he did- to kill Dumbledore, Severus was essentially bound by a contract to kill him. Dumbledore knew this and it was all pre-planned so that when Severus killed Dumbledore, it made him look better for the Dark Lord. In the final battle, he fought for your side as much as he could, but once Potter fell, he did the only sensible thing a man would do: he kept his mouth shut to save his arse."

Her eyes were damnably shiny again. Lucius grabbed the bottle and drank straight from the opening without pouring another glass. He was stalling, and she probably knew it, but Lucius just couldn't seem to find the right words.

_'Just do it…'_ he chided himself. He felt like a troll.

Lucius inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. His mother had always advised him to breathe when he couldn't think, and the right words would come. She was uncompromisingly wise. His aunt told him his mother belonged in Ravenclaw, but asked to be sorted into Slytherin for the sake of her family.

"Severus wasn't the only spy in this war, Miss Granger."

For a moment she only stared back at him until her eyes widened with understanding. "You mean…?"

"It's a long story-"

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, tell me."

He sighed. This would be the most unpleasant part. But if he wanted her help, she would need to trust him. She would have to know. Everything.

Lucius took another long swig from the bottle and began.

"You should first know why I became a Death Eater in the first place, no? You could say I was signed up the moment I was born. My father went to school with the Dark Lord, or Riddle, I should say. My father, as all my family has been, very interested in the Dark Arts. He was a few years ahead of Riddle. He took him under his wing, one might say. Riddle wanted to know all about the Dark Arts. So my father taught him everything he knew. Of course, he had no idea what Riddle was planning to do.

"By the time Riddle graduated, he had surpassed my father in knowledge by far. He aligned himself with the brightest minds in school, assisted the professors and stole items and books from them, and absorbed himself in his knowledge, all in preparation to become the most powerful wizard in the world. But even the most powerful wizard in the world needed an accomplice.

"I'm sure you remember the Philosopher's Stone. You defeated Severus' potion puzzle, correct?"

Hermione nodded once, urging him to go on. She was hanging on his every word, but then, no one must have spoken to her like this in months, especially not with this interesting little story.

"Well, it wasn't the first time Riddle tried to acquire it. It was hidden in the vaults of Gringotts for ages, and being from a rich family, the Malfoy's have always remained close with the goblins. So Riddle hatched an elaborate plan to steal the stone and needed my father. Riddle terrified my father- no, terrorized him, was more like it. He was a young boy of twenty at this time, my father was twenty four. When I heard the stories…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Haunting."

Lucius tried not to recall the stories his father told him to make him fear the Dark Lord before he went on.

"He couldn't refuse. Riddle was, after all, a friend. A close friend. But that didn't console his hesitance. Believe it or not, my father wasn't interested in being a dark wizard. He had a very well job at the ministry and a young bride. And Riddle used that to his advantage. If my father didn't help Riddle steal the Philosopher's Stone, he would kill my mother. Needless to say, my father complied. After months of planning, they were ready. At this time, my father was having conflicting emotions. He didn't want to help him, but felt that he had to. While they were in the vaults, my father tried exposing him. Regrettably, he was unsuccessful."

Lucius stopped to take a breath and cast a quick glance at her. She looked at him expectantly with unshed tears. He just had to get the bookworm slave, hadn't he?

"Riddle saw through him when my father stupidly motioned to a goblin once they were down underground. Instead, Riddle went to his own vault and took only his galleons away with him. Once out of Gringotts, Riddle put his wand on my mother. My father begged him. He promised him anything, as long as he didn't murder my pregnant mother. My father promised his servitude, but that was not enough for Riddle. He wanted more dedication. So he promised the life of his unborn son as well. And his son after him, and so on, as he would become immortal. The entire Malfoy bloodline was, and is still, enslaved to the Dark Lord. My father swore he would recruit more and more followers and he did. They all helped Tom Riddle become who he is today. And the unborn son, I, carried it over, as instructed to me by my father."

He finished and inhaled steadily a long breath. This was only the third time in his life he told this story. Once to Severus, back in their school days. And then, to Dumbledore after his release from Azkaban.

Hermione stared up at him with watery eyes, clutching her robe tightly. She didn't speak. She looked to be processing all of this, trying to make sense of it all. He knew there were holes in his story. She wouldn't blindly trust him just because of this.

"Any questions?" He raised his eye brow at her.

"Um…" her eyes darted around, as if trying to pick a question to ask first. Finally, she did choose one, and asked, "So… So you… didn't mean it? I mean, all the things you've done, you've tried to kill us all more than once… was that-"

"I assure you, Miss Granger, I have tried killing you. I was ordered to."

"Yes, but you were forced into it, if you had your choice-"

"Choice makes no difference. I was brought up to hate everything un-pure, I was pure and regal, a 'noble' Malfoy, destined to be the right hand of the Dark Lord. As soon as I could comprehend such truth, my father told me this. Tell me, if a child is brought up in an abusive home, does the child not become an abuser?"

"Yes, but-"

"Hold that tongue and let me finish. I did as my father told me to out of fear. He was no worse than the Dark Lord. He was driven mad by him, tortured by him, and my father drilled into my mind these things. 'Hate Mudbloods,' 'Hate half-breeds,' 'Slytherin is the only house,' 'Dedicate your life to the Dark Lord…'"

Lucius trailed off. He shifted on his couch and closed his eyes, trying not to recall the bitter memories.

"I knew no other way. As a child, I was much like Draco, rude and holier-than-thou. Yes, I do know how Draco was in school." He eyed her knowingly and she blushed looking sorry.

"But as my graduation drew nearer, I became fearful. Of course, I'd known this would happen, but I was never faced with the reality of it. I had an internship lined up at the Ministry, I was betrothed to Narcissa, I had two lives ahead of me. One of darkness… and one which could be shaped into what I made it. But it was too late to turn back. I'd been recruiting, studying, everything my father told me to do. I'd brought most of my friends to the life I was about to enter, and I was having second thoughts. My father overheard me confessing my grief to mother and he made sure I chose to follow the Dark Lord."

There they were again, the tears in her eyes. It perturbed him. She had, during some point in his story, moved closer, and he could feel her bony knees on the toes of his boots.

"Mr. Malfoy, I…" She began.

"Please keep your pity." He sneered, draining the wine bottle bitterly.

She frowned. "I'm not pitying you. I am… truly sorry. Shouldn't I be?"

"No. You shouldn't."

He avoided her eyes because she was glaring at him. Pity was one thing he despised above all others.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize for apologizing because I am sorry. Please keep your pride," she sneered right back at him, causing him to look down at her, astonished. She had no idea just how like Severus she sounded just there. He marveled at her silently. He was starting to believe she actually might be able to help them.

She stood now, and started pacing, her arms still tightly wrapped around her. After a long silence and several laps around his rug, she spoke.

"I believe you. By all rights, I shouldn't, but you've yet to torture me, and if all this was just a sham to break me later, I will gladly let you do so, because I'm a fool either way. But if you really are telling the truth… why are you telling me?"

She stopped and looked down at him.

"Why is that important?" He didn't like the positions they were in.

"You wouldn't tell me all this without a reason. And if you truly had no need for me, you wouldn't have even bothered with me at all. You could've just left me for… Wormtail." She couldn't suppress the quiver that escaped when she spoke her former master's name.

Lucius sighed heavily. "Now that Potter is dead, there is no prophecy protecting the Dark Lord. It makes him no weaker, by any means. He's stronger now than he ever was, but he is not immortal or completely invulnerable."

"And…?" She prodded.

He chuckled briefly and in one fluid movement, swung his legs over to the ground, stood, and towered far above her. He felt much better that way, having the advantage.

He smirked down at her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She stared up at him almost fearfully. He didn't want her to get too comfortable now, did he?

Just then an owl flew threw his window and dropped a letter into his hand which he caught without even looking at the bird.

"Excuse me."

And he left her standing in the room, flabbergasted.

He chuckled to himself as he went into his study to open the letter. His laugher died quickly, however, when he recognized the writing of Yaxley. He sunk into the chair behind his black oak desk and opened the letter slowly, not really wanting to read the contents.

_Lucius, _

We are raiding the town of Broxtowe tonight. Please contact Snape, as I'm busy with preparations.

-Yaxley. 

Sighing, he burned the letter and sat back in his chair. He felt weary. No matter how much sleep he got he was always tired.

"Oh! Master Malfoy!"

The little elf ran up to him. "What is it, Teila?"

"Teila is sorry, Master. The miss was asking questions, but Teila kept quiet like you told her."

Lucius sighed.

"I've also told you to tell no one that I told you not to say anything," he reminded the elf who ducked her head. "You can answer whatever questions Miss Granger has, but her only."

She nodded in understanding and he looked up to Hermione, who was in the threshold, crossing her arms, looking up at him guiltily.

He smirked. "I thought we were past all the mistrust, witch."

"I said I believed you; I never said I trusted you."

"Well, I advise you to start, because I'm the only one you'll see in a long time that doesn't want to kill or rape you," Lucius said coldly, giving her a stern look.

She met his gaze evenly, but said nothing more.

After a while, it became clear to Lucius that neither was going to back down and he wanted to prepare for the night.

"I'm leaving tonight," he declared, and her face quickly became panicked.

"Leaving?"

"Yes. Death Eater business. I trust you won't try to leave or cause trouble. I'd hate to lock you away over something so silly," he said arching a silvery eyebrow at her.

She laughed humorlessly, a dry, unappealing sound, and then said, "Where would I possibly go?"

"I'm sure you _could_ find a way, but that's as far as you would get. No matter, I'll have Teila prepare dinner for you, and the whole manor will be at your disposal," he informed her, looking around the room casually. He didn't think there was anything he should, or would, hide. There wasn't a point, really.

Her expression took on a new look of interest, and again he felt he could clearly read her expression. "The Library is in the east section of the house, behind my study."

She blushed a little, but nodded her thanks. She no doubt had been dying to get into his library since she came to the manor.

Lucius found his cane and started exiting the room.

"Uh- Mr. Malfoy?" She called after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around and returned, "Yes?"

She didn't respond right away, so he turned around to look at her. She was biting her lip again. "You… You will be… careful… won't you?"

His face softened at her timid question. She was worried about him. He squared his shoulders and raised his chin. "Yes. I'll be fine."

With that, he left, and went up to his room. He had much more to prepare for now.

xxx


	5. Bittersweet Masks

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Masks. 

xxx

Lucius never left his room to see her after that. Preparing for a raid never meant anything physical. He was well enough shape anyway. It was all mental preparation. It was sort of against his nature now, but it was a habit all the same.

He needed to think.

Before he went on the Death Eater outings, he would lay on his bed, stare at the ceiling, and think. He would think about a lot of things. How many Death Eaters there would be, what was going to happen, how many people they would kill, how many _he_ would kill, and so forth.

It didn't necessarily worry him so much as it disturbed him. Reforming was difficult when you still had to play the part. He didn't know how Severus did it for so many years. Lucius was rather new at it.

He sent an owl to Severus and told him he would go to Spinner's End in the late evening before the "fun" started, and also that he told her everything. The essentials, anyway.

It was a shame Death Eaters couldn't call in sick. Lucius grinned to himself in the moment of light humor, but quickly consumed himself in bad thoughts again. It was not the time for humor.

He tried to focus again on his preparations, but his mind kept wandering. To the war, to Severus, to his new slave…

She had taken his story rather well. That was quite a relief. He would have expected much more inquiry from her, not that he was displeased about that. Although her snappish comment about believing him, not trusting him, was disturbing. To Lucius, there was no distinction.

Perhaps she didn't want to seem too naïve. Gryffindors were the loyal, trusting type, and she no doubt did not want to be perceived as such. How Gryffindor.

He smiled despite himself and got up to put on his robes and the rest of his garb.

It felt like a ritual. His cloak, his gloves, his cane. He stood in the mirror and stared back into his own dull grey eyes before waving the mask over his face. It was beginning to feel more like a Halloween costume than an attire.

Lucius' mask fit his face snugly, and was irritably hot for long periods of time. His mask was unique in that he had an intricate design on the front. Most of the other Death Eater's had plain masks, but his was decorated. He never knew why.

With a scoff of disgust, he vanished the mask and walked briskly to his fireplace. There was a not a reason to wear it now. He took a handful of Floo powder and called, "Spinner's End," into the fireplace.

xxx

Severus was waiting downstairs by the fireplace, healing another bruise inflicted upon him by Weasley when Lucius arrived.

"Another one?" Lucius asked as he took a seat in the open armchair by the fire.

Severus gritted his teeth. "Yes. Apparently, being chained to the wall in my bedroom is still necessary."

"Kinky."

"Shut up," he shot back, tucking his wand away in his robes. Severus' frustration was too plain on his face. He was normally such calm man, keeping his emotions at bay unless absolutely necessary. Apparently, in the present situation, it was not necessary for Severus to remain calm.

Lucius chuckled softly, looking around the dark room. The windows in the room were not covered by any curtains, but the dim sunlight did not do it's part to shine through the dusty windows. The rest of the house wan not in any better condition.

"You know, Severus, you really ought to do something about the cobwebs in here. It looks like the previous owners died here," he commented.

"Oh, but they did," Severus answered, smiling. "The husband, anyway."

Lucius sighed, "Poor soul. Honestly, it doesn't even seem like anyone lives here."

"That is exactly how I like it."

They talked more about a different variety of things, the house, Severus' house elf, the date of their next meeting (or lack thereof,) their new mission, Weasley again, until they finally got around to what Lucius had told Hermione.

He told her everything he had told her, refreshing Severus' memory. It had been nearly a year and a half since he heard it.

Severus sat back in his chair. "How did she take it?"

"She took it… very well…" Lucius said carefully.

"Too well?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow.

He considered. "Almost, yes. It was peculiar; all she said was, 'I believe you, but I don't trust you.' And then that if it was all to break her, she would let me because she was a fool either way."

Severus frowned. "Well, I suppose it makes sense to her… on some level. Though, you're right; it is odd for her to trust you so quickly…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Unless…"

"Hm?"

"Well," Severus said, "If you hadn't done anything to, no harm or…?"

Lucius cut in, "Of course not."

"Then it _does_ make perfect sense to her. She was probably agonizing herself, trying to be strong for when you raped her, but it never came. Thus, she kept building it up in her head, waiting and waiting, and then you tell her the whole story. What else _can_ she believe?"

Severus had a point.

But somehow, it didn't make Lucius feel any better. He didn't want her to believe him because there was nothing else to believe, he wanted her to believe because she trusted him. Her trust was vital to him; he needed to know there was still someone out there on his side, beside Severus.

And that perplexed him even more. He did have Severus, so what else mattered?

He shook his head, "Plausible. At any rate, we should-"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Lucius raised his eyebrows in the direction of the stairway. That must be the ever-eloquent Mr. Weasley.

"Charming," he muttered while they both stood.

"Insolent brat," Severus muttered, and walked halfway up the stairs to shout, "I'm going out for a bit; I trust you'll stay put until I've returned."

"You greasy, disgusting son of a bitch, I will-"

"Silencio!" Severus shouted, pointing his wand up the stair case.

Weasley's obscenities were drowned out and Lucius chuckled again. Severus turned back to him, cheeks flushed in anger.

"He will be the death of me," he said exasperatingly, using his wand to put his mask into place. His was much more different than Lucius', more sharp and angular, and almost solid black with back-to-back 's's curving around the sides for his eye slots.

"I have no doubt about that," Lucius agreed, covering his own mask over his face, grimacing at the heat of it already.

"Yaxley's place, then?"

Lucius nodded and they Apparated.

xxx

"Lucius! Make him talk!" Yaxley ordered.

He barely managed to stifle a groan. It was obvious the young man knew nothing about the Ministry. This was a waste of time…

Still, he stepped forward, drawing his wand to cast a Cruciatus curse on the boy. While he watched him suffer, he thought he was the same age as Lucius was when he became a Death Eater.

This was how he made it look convincing. He blocked out what was happening while he tortured wizards or Muggles, until he was instructed to stop.

"Enough, enough, Lucius, we don't want him brain dead."

Lucius stepped back.

"Now, tell us! Who is the Minster of Magic?" Yaxley shouted, his wand digging into the young man's neck.

"I-I don't know, sir, honest. The Ministry keeps quiet nowadays. They monitor things from inside their walls-"

Yaxley growled in frustration. "Severus! Legilimency."

Severus, who was standing passively beside Lucius, took out his wand and stepped forward.

"Legilimens."

Beside the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a few other lower Death Eaters, Severus was the only one who knew Legilimency and Occlumency. It was a rare gift, and with Bellatrix dead, that left the Dark Lord and Severus. The others were not on Voldemort's good side, as they sometimes interpreted information wrong.

Lucius rather hated the whole mind-reading business. Mostly because he couldn't do it, but also because he liked to keep his thoughts private. When a skilled Legilimens needed information, they received it unwillingly from Lucius, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Severus had tried to teach him once, but the lessons did not end well for either of them. Severus received a head injury and bloody nose, and Lucius suffered a concussion and a broken rib. They decided it best to let it alone.

"I'm sorry, Yaxley," Severus apologized, lowering his wand. "He is telling the truth.

Yaxley, the short, stocky, blond Death Eater frowned. "All right then. Kill him anyway."

Lucius saw Severus' knuckles tighten.

"You four move ahead. Severus and I will take care of him, but I want a moment alone with them. It's been so long since I've had the…" he trailed off, looking to the horrified-face of their captive, "pleasure of killing."

Yaxley sniggered. "All right, but catch up quick, will you? We've got a busy night ahead of us."

Lucius nodded and watched the other four Death Eaters, led by Yaxley, exit the small cottage. Severus kept watch at the window.

"Are they gone?" Lucius asked.

"Seem to be," he replied, turning back towards the room and joining Lucius' side.

Lucius knew exactly what Severus was thinking, but he asked anyway. "Can you…?"

Whimpers from their victim grew louder and they both turned to face the man shaking with fear. He looked back and forth between Lucius and Severus with wide eyes.

"Please-Please don't kill me, I swear I won't say anything-"

"Silence," Severus said, his voice hoarse, but commanding. However, there was also no denying the shake in his voice, almost as severe as the shake in the man's hands.

Lucius and Severus had been in this situation enough times for Lucius to know just how much Severus was struggling with this. Under pressure, around others, he could kill with minimal problems, but when it was so personal, he froze.

Of course, Dumbledore killed himself as much as Severus did. Circumstances were different, and he was putting on a show.

Severus had never wanted to be a Death Eater; killing did not come as naturally to him as it did to Lucius. He couldn't see the look on his face, but the torn look in his eyes was proof enough.

Lucius took pity on Severus and drew his wand for him.

"No, no, no, please, I'll do anything-"

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius said, and a jet of green light shot out of the end of his wand, silencing the frantic pleas of their helpless victim.

He fell to the floor and an eerie silence fell over the room.

Lucius turned and walked from the suffocating cottage. The night air bit his skin, as it should have. He threw off his mask in disgust and burned it to ash, so that the stinging cold washed over his face.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He stared up at the stars for the longest time, the wind whipping his hair around his face in a flurry.

He heard crunching footsteps, Severus' boots against the grass.

Lucius conjured up another mask and held it in his palm, staring down at it vacantly.

"Lucius, I-"

"Hush, Severus," Lucius said softly, turning around to face his oldest and only friend.

He placed the mask securely over his face and said, "You're welcome."

xxx

Almost immediately after Lucius left, Hermione headed straight for the library. There wasn't anything else to do, was there?

She had minimal difficult finding it, but once she found it, she stood in awe.

If Hermione hadn't know he'd been an avid reader, she would have fainted. Even knowing he prided himself on knowledge and had an enormous collection, she still felt like fainting.

His library was possibly- possibly- bigger than the one at Hogwarts. The ceiling in the room seemed to go all the way up to the third floor; books up to the ceiling. She would have needed to levitate to make her way up there- if she ever needed to.

There were enough books, it seemed, to last her a life time, just by the ones she could reach.

As she walked through the room, she found that the bookshelves constantly rearranged themselves, but she couldn't figure out why. Security, perhaps? Was there a secret room in there?

She didn't know, or care at the moment. The books were far too fascinating in themselves. There were so many, she decided just to look for now.

Hermione passed rows and rows of books, moving out of the way when they decided to rearrange themselves. Most of the books were dark materials, but some were not as dark. Some she recognized to be school books. She wondered if thy were Draco's or merely copies.

One book she found interesting about Dark Charms was sitting snugly between two other larger books. She reached to pull it out, but it shuffled away.

Frowning, she followed it, running down the rows of books and around to the other side if it flipped around in between bookcases. But no matter which way she twisted and turned after it, it kept moving.

Eventually, she lost sight of it, and gave up with a huff.

If she couldn't use magic to freeze the bookshelves from moving, how could she use his library? Had he forgotten?

Hermione fell onto the floor ungracefully, crossing her arms while she glared at the bookshelves. Again, experimentally, she reached out to take a book, but it quickly jumped away four cases down. This was absurd.

She really hoped Lucius hadn't done this on purpose, but what reason did he have?

"Unless he really is lying just to trick me…" she said aloud to herself.

But would a man, even as sadistic as Lucius Malfoy, really go to all the trouble? Surely not. Unless he was that twisted. A sob story like that, he couldn't make it up. Unless…

Hermione held her head and screamed. She was driving herself mad.

There was no way to be sure. The only other people she was ever going to see were Death Eaters. And Voldemort. She couldn't exactly ask them.

Because, if by some miracle Lucius _was_ telling the truth, the Death Eaters would kill him, and she would be at their mercy. For the time being, she didn't mind being at Lucius' mercy, even if it meant bookshelves that ran away from her.

That wouldn't be all she had sacrificed.

Her wand was one of the many things she missed most. IT had been her crutch in the Wizarding world. She would give anything to bring Harry back, and to be with Ron again, and to have her wand back. In that order.

Wormtail snapped her wand in front of her eyes as a punishment for asking questions, after he did some other vile things with her wand. She shivered.

She actually didn't want that wand back, but she did want a new one. One that felt even better in her hands. One that would help her kill Wormtail.

If there was a wand especially designed for that, she would use it. Even if it weren't hers.

"Miss?" Teila arrived in the Library, huffing and puffing for air.

Hermione rose. "Er- I'm sorry?"

"Teila heard you screaming, Miss. What is the matter?"

A blush crawled up Hermione's neck. "Oh… well, I was trying to pick up a book, like this," she demonstrated, reaching for the closest book, but it escaped her like all the others, "but it keeps doing that."

The elf looked very guilty and bit her lip. "Teila is sorry, Miss. Master Malfoy forgot to remove the charms."

"Charms?" Hermione asked.

Teila nodded. "Yes, they've been on the bookshelves for ages, Miss. It was not Master Malfoy who set the charms, but the former Master Malfoy. The present Master Malfoy never saw a need to remove them since…"

"Since what? What charms?" Hermione asked, hyper aware that Teila didn't want to tell her what she prodding her to tell her.

"Teila is sorry, Miss, but Master Malfoy says Teila doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to," she replied, trying to exit the Library.

"Teila! Wait," Hermione implored, "Please, tell me. I won't be angry, or-"

Covering her ears, Teila ran out of the room. "Teila is sorry!"

Hermione scowled after her. What was so horrible that she couldn't tell her out of fear? It couldn't have been that bad, could it?

She looked around the library, tried to grab another book, and left after it scuttled away from her. Bloody book case.

What else was there to do in the Malfoy Manor?

xxx


	6. Bittersweet Ghosts

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Ghosts. 

xxx

She spent the rest of the night walking around Lucius' house, learning it's hallways, venturing into some of the rooms… he did say she could go anywhere, so she didn't think there would be something dark hidden deep within his manor like Fluffy or some other creature.

There were only a few rooms she couldn't open the door to. If she had a bit of magic, she might've been able to, but if they were locked, they were locked for a reason. She wasn't that curious.

She explored all the lower rooms, excluding the library, to her great disappointment, and all the third-floor rooms after that. She had a feeling all the rooms on the second floor were simply bedrooms, and found she was right as she looked in every door to see beds and dressers in all of them.

At the end of the hall, she stood, glancing between Draco's old room and Lucius' room. She really wanted to see what Draco's room was like, just to see, but she did not want to see what happened if Lucius did not take kind to it. It was his dead son's, after all.

If Hermione had lost a child, she would not have wanted a stranger going through her child's things.

She instead decided to go back downstairs and wait out the remainder of her time until Lucius got back. His manor wasn't as exciting as she previously thought it would be. But then, the most interesting places ran away from her.

Hermione sat on the floor by Lucius' sofa bed, looking around that room. He had left a book out, so she picked that one up, hoping for it to be something interesting.

It turned out it was. A book about Salazar Slytherin, his life and times. She never expected the founder to be so… dimensional.

She was so enthralled in her book, she hadn't heard Lucius enter the room.

He clutched onto the door frame, a haunted look in his hooded eyes. He stared at the floor, transfixed, but she had a feeling he wasn't staring into anything on the floor. His lips were moving slightly, but not making any sound.

"Sir?"

Unexpectedly, he drew his wand and pointed it straight at her, on his guard instantly. There was some kind of fire in his eyes.

Hermione jumped and snapped his book shut and thrust it back onto recliner hastily. She clasped her hands in her lap and waited for whatever punishment she would recieve. It was the first time since she'd been with Lucius, even though that time was short, that she was actually afraid.

And just as quickly, he lowered his wand, realizing it was only her. He frowned slightly at her face, and then shook his head, putting his wand away with some difficulty.

She stayed on the floor, looking up at him as walked into the room fluidly and straight to his mini bar. He threw his cane down onto the sofa bed threw off his Death Eater's robes as well.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said quietly as he poured dark, red wine into a large glass.

He drank deeply, the side of his head only partially visible to her as he emptied the glass. When he set it back down carelessly to the marble counter, he took several deep breaths, like he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

Hermione frowned. Something didn't feel right in the air. She couldn't explain exactly what she felt, but there seemed to be a cloud around him, a cloud that was dark and consuming him like a black hole. She felt drawn as well.

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer her. In fact, it seemed like he hadn't registered her question at all. She slowly stood to approach him.

She saw now his eyes shut tight, his knuckles white as he curled his long fingers around the sides of the bar. To say he looked as if he'd seen a ghost would have been an understatement.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?"

She came around to the side of the bar and saw a long gash on the side of his face, but the blood was already drying. It also didn't seem to be what was bothering him.

Now she was beginning to get scared. She may have only been living with him for a day, but she also had known him for seven years. Not as personally, but well enough to know this was nowhere near his normal behavior.

"Sir?" She ventured a final time before she decided she would fetch Teila.

"I killed her."

Hermione felt her blood run cold. It wasn't the fact that he killed someone, it was the way he said it. Of course he killed someone, he was a Death Eater. But what could have him so shaken up?

His voice was raspy and uneven, the opposite of his refined, suave tone. His jaw was set, eyes shut, and he looked as if he would break if she touched him.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Hermione asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He could have meant anyone. She wasn't even sure if this had just happened or if he was having some kind of flashback. It was seriously scaring her, though. She never thought she would want the cold, cruel Lucius Malfoy back.

"Only seven. Dark Lord. Everyone. Laughing. Going mad…" His breathing was uneven, and he hunched over the bar for support.

At a loss for what to do, Hermione ran out of the room.

"Teila! Teila, I need your help," she shouted through the manor, hoping the elf was in close by. She looked in all directions, high and low. Why had she made her run away?

Hermione sighed and called, "Teila, Mr. Malfoy is back and there's something wrong with him."

Damn house elf.

A few moments later, Teila came running down the hall, nearly tripping over her dress.

"Miss, what is this about Master Malfoy?"

Hermione explained, "He just got back from his… errand or something, he's hurt, but I'm more worried about what he is saying."

Teila took off in another direction, but the opposite direction of where Lucius was. She hoped the house elf knew what she was doing.

Cautiously, she peered into the room to make sure he was okay. He was not.

Just ask she peeked around the corner, he collapsed onto the ground. Hermione wished she could do something more to help, but she was glued to the doorframe, watching this strange behavior.

"Pardon me, Miss!" Teila ran into Hermione's leg as she scrambled into the room carrying a handful of potions with her.

Hermione followed her. "Can I help? What's wrong with him?"

They sat on either side of him and Hermione helped Teila roll him onto his back.

"Red bottles first, Miss. Then the purple ones. This happens when Master Malfoy comes back from meetings sometimes," Teila explained.

She helped uncork bottle after bottle, holding up Lucius' head so he wouldn't choke. "And what exactly has happened?"

Teila gave him the last bottle and conjured a bucket with her magic. "Master Snape calls it guilt. Only it is much worse than that. Teila doesn't understand, she only knows what to do."

A few moments later, Hermione found out why Teila had conjured a bucket into existence. Lucius sprang up and vomited into it. She hadn't been expecting that.

"There, there, Master," Teila kept his hair out of the way for him and patted his back. Hermione could only stare.

Weakness didn't suit him.

When he was done he fell backward, and Hermione just barely managed to catch his head before hitting the hardwood floor. He groaned and kept his eyes shut, grimacing.

"Are you all right, Master?" Teila asked, vanishing the bucket and the empty bottles.

He took a few breaths and then replied, "Yes, Teila, thank you."

Lucius sounded so normal now, after all of that, like nothing ever happened. Like he didn't just vomit profusely into a bucket after coming home… guilt-stricken?

Hermione was speechless.

"Teila will bring you some tea and biscuits." The elf left room, leaving Hermione holding Lucius' head awkwardly above the floor.

She was still speechless, and couldn't think of anything to say, anyway. What could she say? Obviously he wasn't okay, but was he now? Should she ask?

"Miss Granger, I presume," he drawled, not opening his eyes yet.

"Er- yes, sir."

He sighed. "I must apologize."

"I don't think so, sir," she said reassuringly. She didn't know what he had done… or whom he had killed, but whatever the case was, he certainly seemed sorry already.

His eyes opened and found hers, sad and distant-looking.

There was something warmer about them, or something in them that made Hermione feel warm. She couldn't place it, but she blushed slightly as she looked down at him,

"If you could please give me some assistance…" he asked, attempting to get up.

She stood on her knees and wrapped her arms under his. Once he was sitting up right, she stood and helped him stand. He swayed a little, but straightened his posture and then walked a little less gracefully than normal to his sofa bed.

She moved his cane and robe aside and set them on the other chair. She took her place on the floor, watching him carefully.

Teila came back into the room holding a tray of tea and biscuits. "Better, Master Malfoy?"

"Yes, thank you."

She handed him a cup and Hermione one as well. She hadn't realized how much she needed one until the steaming beverage passed her lips and warmed her insides.

"Master, Teila needs to visit Master Snape for more potions," Teila informed him.

"Whatever you like, Teila."

The house elf disappeared again, leaving Lucius and Hermione awkwardly alone. Again.

He finished his tea and at part of a biscuit before he said, "I suppose you would like an explanation-"

"On the contrary, sir, I'm fine not knowing. It's not necessary."

He frowned, but didn't question her and finished his biscuit.

She watched him openly while they ate and drank, trying to figure out the mystery behind him. It was as if the whole incident hadn't occurred at all to him now, and they were just drinking tea and eating biscuits. There wasn't anything strange about that.

Yet, something huge did just happen, and Hermione couldn't stop replaying it in her head.

Over the past forty-eight hours, she'd seen Lucius Malfoy in the weakest of spots. Sleeping, drinking, vomiting… he wasn't at all what she expected. Which put her in a very tough spot.

Could she trust him? Given the events, he seemed harmless. She knew that was absolutely not true, but then, on some levels it could have been true when he was away from the Death Eaters, the public. Had it all been a façade?

At least, the last two must have been. He claimed he meant to kill her many times, but had he really? He argued he had. But Hermione was beginning to wonder…

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, sipping the last of his tea.

"Several things…" she replied dazedly, staring at his blood-covered shoe. That was not one of the things that bothered her.

He sighed again. "As I said, I feel I must apologize-"

"For what? Being human?"

His mouth was left hanging open for a few moments before he closed it and sat back in his chair.

"Yes."

She hadn't expected him to really answer that. Or for him to actually apologize for being human. "But you are human-"

"-No," he said sharply, "I'm a Death Eater."

Hermione was, for the third time, speechless. His eyes were cold and cruel again, just how she wanted earlier. But being under his gaze again, she realized that wasn't what she had wanted at all.

He started tying his hair back in a ribbon and vanished the tray before them.

"You will be sleeping in my bed from now on. That is what is typically expected from me. I like to keep my slaves close."

Being an actual slave, she shouldn't have been so offended. She suppressed her rising anger and rose to her feet.

"Yes, master."

He looked up from cleaning the blood off his shoes, astonished at her. He rose to his feet, and wiped the rest of the blood off of his hands on his dark purple vest. She tried not to glare at him, but it was hard.

Being around Lucius made Hermione feel bipolar.

She looked down from his eyes, noticing the cut that was still unhealed on his face.

"Oh, Teila never healed that for you…"

He touched his face lightly, wincing as he did, and examined the blood on his fingertips. He seemed surprised by it.

"I would heal, but since I don't have a wand… and I don't suppose you have a first aid kit…"

He lifted his eyebrow at her. "A what?"

"Thought not," Hermione said, suppressing a smile.

He grabbed his wand, but to her surprise, handed it to her. "I was never much of a healer," he told her.

Hermione grasped his wand tightly, relishing in the feel of the wood against her skin again. She could do so many things with it, but none of them crossed her mind.

"Salus Vulnus," she said, and the cut sealed itself perfectly.

He ran a finger along his cheek. "Impressive. That wasn't even your own wand."

Hermione shrugged and handed it back to him. He concealed it in his cane and sunk back onto the couch. He looked tired suddenly.

"I admit I'm surprised you didn't hex me- or worse," he confessed, smiling ruefully.

"You have let me?" Hermione asked incredulously, sitting again on the floor.

His sad smile transformed into a smirk. "Naturally. Yet with that collar on, you cannot do any harm to me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded.

"So, for instance, if I stabbed you with a knife…"

"The blade would shatter, or something similar would happen. But you would not harm me."

She absorbed this new information, filing it away. It was a fortunate thing indeed she decided not to take his wand the first night to kill him. Things would be much more strained now.

She looked back up to him and he was staring at her collar. She touched it faintly, wondering why he was staring so intently.

"Come here," he said softly.

Swallowing another lump in her throat, she shifted forward, fitting into between his knees. He leaned forward started unbuckling the three small loops on her collar. Underneath the buckles, there was a rigid clasp, which he took apart and then began untying the boy underneath all that.

Hermione could feel the magic trying to close around her neck, not wanting to let go of its claim on her.

A few moments later, he pulled it from around her neck, careful not to catch it on her hair.

She stared at in awe as it rested in his palm. The black collar seemed so small and dark in contrast to his large, pale hands. It seemed foreign now, like she hadn't known it all.

But she'd been under the collar's heavy surveillance for almost three months now. The tug of it was still tangible on her neck, as if it was still there. She had learned how to adjust it, where it was most comfortable or where it wouldn't get in her way when she laid down.

She touched her neck, feeling the strange skin there. She could feel a little swelling on her throat, but despite the shock of her collar being gone, she felt… free.

As free as a slave could, anyway.

Hermione looked up at Lucius. "Why did you take it off?"

He threw it on top of his coat and said, "It wasn't ever necessary. I should have taken it off when you first arrived, but I had to give you time. I had to know that you trusted me."

"But I never said I trusted you. Only that I believed you."

Lucius chuckled, "If you didn't trust me, you would have used my wand against me when I gave it to you. Instead, you healed me. I think I am correct in assuming you trust me."

Hermione glowered, knowing he was right.

"Indeed. Now, come. It has been a trying day."

Lucius took her hand and led them up to his bed.

xxx


	7. Bittersweet Soup

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Soup. 

xxx

"Will you stop your bloody struggling for one minute so I can tend to your wound?" Severus shouted at the flailing redhead. He had nearly given up trying to heal the damned thing, but it was starting to become infected and he could ignore it no longer.

Ron growled, thrashing harder against his chains. He had taken a strong liking to doing the exact opposite of whatever Severus told him to do.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"And where do you suppose you'll go, boy? Do you even know where this house is? You wouldn't last two seconds if you did leave here," Severus spat in anger.

Ron glared defiantly back at him.

He grabbed Ron by the collar he wore around his neck, engraved with S.S. "This collar will not come off until I remove it. Everyone will know you belong to me and if they see you've escaped, they'll kill us both."

"I personally don't see a problem with that at all," Ron bit out at his old Potion's Professor, "I'm already dead."

Severus sighed, and fell back onto his bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He couldn't take any more of this. The only way he could get Weasley to listen was if he hexed him, and that wouldn't help the trust he was trying to form.

He went in circles with the boy, the young man, man in front of him. (He couldn't decide how to refer to him, not even in his own mind.) He tried reason, Ron got angry. Severus got angry, Ron got angrier. They had a shouting match and then Severus stormed out, only to start the process again in a few hours, or the next day depending upon how angry he became.

The circle began again when he tried to reason with Ron.

"Your leg- that cut will become infected if I don't treat it, and if it becomes infected, it will hurt worse and you will no longer be able to use it. Do you fancy becoming an amputee?" He glared back at him expectantly.

He saw the internal struggle in Ron as he peered down at the gash left by Rookwood. It was deep and still bleeding even after a few weeks. It was nasty and was starting to become uncomfortable, itchy, and he could feel how much it would hurt soon.

He had no choice. He would have to let Severus heal it. It was plain to see on his freckled face.

Severus stood and walked over cautiously. "Just hold still. I'm not going to hurt you."

He knelt down and pulled out his wand. Just as he was about to heal it, Ron spouted off again.

"Is that what you said to Dumbledore before you killed him? Or how about Susan Bones? Or Scrimgeour? Or-"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed, seething with anger. The boy had no right to bring up his past or the things he had done. No right at all. Growling, Severus pushed off the wall and strode briskly out of the room, stopping at the door to say, "I hope you enjoy the remaining time with your leg."

With that, he slammed the door and didn't turn around when he heard Ron shouting, "Wait! Come back!"

Severus descended the stairs and tore out the front door, surrounding himself in the cool night air. He inhaled deeply and counted to ten. Twice.

And a third time to make sure.

Controlling his anger was normally easy, with minor exceptions, like Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. And potions that didn't work.

But Weasley made it much harder than it ever was before. He sometimes wondered if it would have been easier if the Dark Lord just killed the boy. He might've gotten Neville, or perhaps Luna Lovegood. There was no saying.

The only two that mattered were Weasley and Granger. But things would be so much easier if he didn't have to deal with that hormone-ridden redhead.

Severus scoffed aloud, disgusted he even thought of that. He had wished Weasley dead. Being around all the Death Eaters was finally getting to him… It was changing him. He knew it was nonsense, and he knew he didn't really wish the boy were dead, however, thinking it was just as bad.

Moreover, Severus was a fool to think that Weasley would be grateful, to him for saving him, or that he had matured since they left school. He was every bit of arrogant and adolescent as he had been when he was his student.

And grateful? Weasley treated like he were the Dark Lord himself.

No matter how many times he tried to explain, Ron refused to listen. He'd scream, drowning out all the sound he could hear. So childish.

Severus gave up trying to explain, and he and Lucius agreed that perhaps if Miss Granger told him, he would listen.

Well, miracles did sometimes happen.

There was no guarantee, but they needed wrong to be aware of what was happening, more for Severus' sake than for his. If Severus had a disobedient pet, Severus would suffer the consequences. Normally, death. But in rare instances, Voldemort simply killed the slave and everyone moved on.

Severus would rather not see that happen. Which was why they were going to soon pay a visit to Malfoy Manor. In a weeks time or so.

After more furious pacing, he went back inside, and the door slammed behind him again. He had tried to make an effort not to do so.

"Snape? Snape, come back, please," Ron pleaded from upstairs. For the first time that he could remember, Severus wished his house was bigger. Sound carried throughout all of the rooms. Conversations in the kitchen could be heard from the upstairs washroom.

Severus grimaced and decided to give him another chance, after much deliberation. He started climbing the creaking stairs to his bedroom where Weasley was chained, scowling with arms-crossed and all. He hoped he represented the bat Ron claimed him to be.

However, when he arrived in the doorway, Weasley's face was contorted in pain with his eyes shut so he did not notice Severus coming back into the room. A light sheen of sweat was over his body.

"Yes?" Severus asked, startling Ron plainly.

His eyes opened. "Please, please, sir. I'm sorry, all right? Please just… heal me."

Severus stepped forward, and said coolly, "And if I do, you'll not fight me any longer? You will trust me?"

"What?" Ron burst. "How could I just- After all you've done…" Ron shook his head, but took a deep breath. "I'll not fight you, but I'm not going to trust you."

"Yet." Severus affirmed and approached him once more. Ron visibly tensed, but he bent down and pulled out his wand.

He cleansed the wound first; rid it of the beginning infection, and then proceeded to heal it. As he watched it close, he looked up at the redhead and stood.

"That wasn't difficult, now was it?"

Ron only grimaced in response.

"Listen, Weasley, I know I've not been the most pleasant person in your life," he began, and ignored the snort that followed, "but as of now, I'm the only one you've got, and I haven't killed you or forced my cock in your mouth as the other Death Eaters have, have I? Does that give you a clue?"

Again, Ron did not answer, but his ears turned pink.

"All will be explained soon, but I dare not try explaining things on my own, for fear of another beating from you. Please don't give me reason to strengthen your bonds. I would remove them but… not yet, I don't think."

Ron glared at the ground. "Why would you release me?" He asked scornfully.

"Because I'd rather not have my former student naked and chained to my bedroom wall. But if it is still necessary, I will have to do so until-" Severus stopped abruptly before he mentioned Lucius or Hermione.

"Until what?"

Ron had a suspicious look in his eye.

"Never mind, do you want to be unbound or not?

Ron shrugged. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I would fight you."

Severus sighed, "I've saved your life twice since you got here and, on top of that, I've been saving your arse since you were eleven. And still, I am the enemy. Fine, I will send your dinner up. Again."

He left and gave Ron something to think about.

xxx

Ron tried a final time to free himself from the bonds that tied him to Snape's wall, but as ever, it was no use. He used the last of his strength to pull and then slumped forward helplessly.

Bastard.

If Snape wanted him to trust him so much; he wouldn't have tied him here in the first place. That proved he was lying. He was only keeping him alive for whatever sick pleasure was in store.

He couldn't believe what a good con artist Snape was. All of his attempts to butter Ron up didn't work. Ron could see through his lies. Ron would never believe him.

He sighed longingly. If Harry and Hermione were here, they would have figured out a way to escape by now. But Harry was dead. And Hermione was probably dead too, but he didn't know. They were separated after Harry died.

Then he felt the bitter tears, the tingling in his throat. He could never stop himself from crying when he was alone in the darkness of Snape's bedroom. As long as there was no one there to see him, he would cry.

His best friends were gone, and he was enslaved to his former potions professor. It wasn't fair. None of it. Harry was supposed to win; they should've trained harder, fought better. Now they would be Aurors and teachers, or something.

Now he was alone, ever alone. The only person he had was Snape. What had he ever done wrong?

"Don't cry, Master Ron."

The house elf arrived, holding his dinner. Ron immediately stopped crying, and cursed Snape again because he couldn't wipe the evidence off his face.

"I wasn't crying." Stupid.

The house elf was a male, he thought, and he didn't respond. He pulled out the stepladder that stood against the wall, set it in front of Ron, and proceeded to climb. He set the bowl on the top most stair of the ladder and pulled out a spoon.

He hated eating because he couldn't do it himself. He had to let a house elf feed him. The spoon was set against his lips and he opened, letting the soup slide down his throat smoothly. It disturbed him; the tomato soup. It was his favorite kind, and that wasn't something Snape should know.

"What's your name?" Ron asked, licking his lips and opening for another bite.

"Keesa."

"Keesa, could you free my hands? Then you wouldn't have to feed me, and I wouldn't do anything bad-"

"You do not trust Master Snape. If you are freed, you'll hurt him more and Keesa will have to heal him again."

Ron was taken back. Keesa sounded defensive, almost angry. Why would he react that way?

"You trust Snape?"

"_Master _Snape is a kind, brave man. He saved Keesa's life. Keesa will not disobey Master Snape."

Ron hung there, mouth gaping as the house elf took the opportunity to shove more soup down his throat. He struggled to swallow before another was added and said, "How did he save you?"

"Keesa was a bad house elf for the Lestrange family. But they were cruel and murdered Keesa's sisters and brothers, so Keesa wanted to fight them. We engaged in a duel, but it was two to one. Luckily, Master Snape was coming by that day and before nasty Bellatrix got to Keesa, Master came in and stopped her. He saved Keesa the same way he saved you-"

"Enslaving you like the bastard did me?" Ron spat.

"Insolent! Don't you dare insult our Master like that!" Keesa screeched.

Ron shouted right back, "He will never be my master!" This was ridiculous.

The elf raised the spoon as if he was going to hit Ron with it, hatred seething off of his face.

"Keesa!"

He spun around, spoon still in hand, and Ron craned his neck around him to see Snape scowling in the doorway at Keesa.

"Master! He was insulting you behind your back! He needs to be taught a lesson-"

"I will decide who needs lessons, Keesa. And I think you need one in manners. You will not harm Mr. Weasley in anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Snape." Keesa grumbled, hopped off ladder and scampered out of the room, glaring at Ron as he passed the door.

Ron met Snape's dark eyes and stared blankly. He honestly was too stunned to do anything else. Out of all the weeks he spent in Snape's home, this had to have been one of the longest, confusing days. The way Snape had defended Ron, and not his house elf was strange.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling, or why Snape was looking at him so intently. His mind was buzzing with questions.

Snape broke the silence. "Would you like to finish eating?"

Ron nodded numbly. He watched Snape step forward and pick up the bowl, and nudged the ladder aside and out of the way with his foot.

"I can do it myself…" Ron mumbled, but opened his mouth when Snape put a spoonful in front of him.

"Actually, you wouldn't be able to, Mr. Weasley. Your arms have been hanging that way for weeks now, and it will take some time before they will work properly again."

"Oh…" Ron licked his lips.

He felt like a child. Especially with Snape feeding him. Then his mind began to wander and he started picturing them in the Potions classroom. He almost laughed when he pictured people's faces and their reactions to Snape feeding him soup in the middle of class.

Snape continued feeding him and they both remained silent until every drop of the soup was gone. He felt very full and it made him drowsy. He couldn't remember the last time a meal had tasted that good, that filling.

"Why?" He mumbled, aware of the blush on his cheeks and ears.

"Why what?" Snape asked, setting the bowl on top of the stepladder.

"Why tomato soup?"

He opened his eyes to meet Snape's and held a calm, even gaze for the second time in one day. More than he'd ever done in all his years of knowing Snape.

"It's my favorite," Snape answered simply.

Ron looked away. "Oh."

Snape turned to walk out of the room but Ron stopped him.

"Wait, uh, Master…" The word was awkward and addressing Snape as such was even more awkward. Especially since minutes ago, he had just told Keesa he would never call Snape his master.

Luckily, Snape thought it was awkward too..

"As I am no longer your professor, I would appreciate my name being used, or at the very least, my surname. Not out of this house, mind you, but in here I am no more than a fellow human. Is that understood?"

"Right… well, Snape," Ron couldn't bring himself to say Snape's name yet, so he decided to settle for his last name, "I…I don't want to be tied up anymore. I don't want to be… alone anymore. I promise I won't fight you. I'm too tired…"

He didn't meet Snape's eyes. He felt so pathetic. He would rather be with Snape than alone. The greasy git. It was inconceivable. He would rather talk to the man who enslaved him than suffer with boredom.

Was he over the rainbow or what?

He jumped when he felt Snape's fingers, which gripped his chin gently and upturned his face so he could look into Ron's eyes. His hands were warm and made him shiver. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something warm.

Black bore into brown for several long moments. The third time they gazed at each other and counting. Then Snape waved his hand, catching Ron before he fell to the ground.

"Shite!" Ron cursed. His arms felt like they were both dislocated, and his legs would not support his weight.

"Are you all right? Can you stand?" Snape asked, holding him upright.

"I don't… I don't think so…" Ron cursed himself a million times over.

Snape scooped him up under his legs and carried him. As if this was not bad enough, he felt like a bride, being carried to the bed. He would add 'embarrassment' to his list of records for the day.

Snape carried him carefully to the bed and laid him down. Ron hadn't felt anything so soft in a long time. He sighed involuntarily.

"Stay here." Snape said and disappeared. As if he could move.

Why was his bed so soft?

Snape returned with a few bottles of potions and stood above Ron.

"Here."

He handed him the first bottle.

Ron didn't even bother to ask what the potions were.. He drank all three of them and settled back against the pillows, very content.

"Aren't you curious as to know what they were?" Snape asked, eyes glinting.

Ron shook his head. "Not really. If you wanted to kill me I'd already be dead."

"Unless of course, I wanted you to suffer."

Panicking, Ron sprang up and tried to induce vomiting. He was so stupid! Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Calm down, Mister Weasley, I was only joking. The first was for your body; it will relax your muscles and speed along the healing process. Up," he ordered and drew the blankets back so Ron could be covered in them. "the second was a strengthening potion and the third, a sleeping potion which will take effect any minute now."

"Oh…" Was Ron's only reply.

"Goodnight, Mr. Weasley. And I hope I will not regret administering you the strengthening potion."

Severus left after that, but Ron didn't notice; he was inhaling the scent of Snape's sharp, spicy sheets and drifting away…

xxx


	8. Bittersweet Revelations

Bittersweet.

Bittersweet Revelations.

xxx

Weeks passed. But Hermione hardly noticed. She found Lucius was right; he did allow her much freedom around his manor. The only area that was restricted was the boundary of the grounds, which didn't bother Hermione at all. Beyond was a thick forest and she had no desire to investigate the sounds that came from there.

It had turned out that his great library had been charmed so that no one below a pureblood status could read his books. He admitted he forgot about the charm since he never had to evoke it, but he quickly amended that and gave her full access.

She took notes on everything she read, useful or not. Famous witches and wizards, events in history, spells, hexes, charms. Still, she wished she had a wand. Lucius did promise her one, but he had to do it when Voldemort would not be around and find out.

She liked reading most in the conservatory. The room was open and the only one in the manner filled with light. And there were so many fascinating objects in there. But the same was true of the whole house; it made her feel almost like a student again, as if she was learning every day. She inquired him about the objects in his home, the secrets the walls head, and he held nothing back.

Lucius was surprising her more with every passing day. He was brutally honest and never lied, true to his word. To think that the Lucius she was growing to know now was the same Lucius she met seven years ago, was astonishing. He was by no means a kind man, but he did have a compassionate streak. She saw it every now and then, when he spoke to his house elf (she wondered if he was paying a debt to Dobby on some level,) or when he talked to Snape over the floo. Whenever he got back from meetings, he never broke down like the way he did before, but he was unusually quiet.

Hermione had now almost been in the Malfoy Manor for a month. She knew a meeting must be coming up, because he was receiving more and more letters and often sent her up in the tower for an hour or two at most when he had company.

She was dreading facing all the other Death Eaters and Voldemort again. So she was grateful he locked her up instead. Something must be wrong with her, she decided.

But then again, everything was wrong anyways. Harry wasn't supposed to lose. She wasn't supposed to become a slave of Lucius Malfoy. The world was turned upside-down in one night, so who was to say what was wrong or right?

Either way, she was grateful Lucius was her Master. She didn't need to think beyond that.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said from the doorway.

She looked up from her book. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have a visitor coming."

Closing the book and setting it on the chair, she followed him out of the library and up the tower and let him chain her to the wall. He rubbed dirt on her face and mussed her hair.

"Look pathetic."

Hermione nearly smiled.

"I'll return as soon as I can," he promised, and swept out of the room.

She believed him.

xxx

"How is that Mudblood suiting you, Lucius?" Rodolphus asked wickedly, eyes alive with malice.

Lucius smirked back at him and sipped his wine before answering. "She was quite disobedient to begin with, but I'm sure I've managed to beat some sense into her. She is quite unresponsive now. Just how I like them."

Rodolphus grinned through thin lips. He was a thin man, with curly brown hair, and lifeless blue eyes. They had been friends in school, but lately, they hadn't gotten on as well as they had before. Lucius didn't think he was suspicious of his position, but after Bellatrix died, Rodolphus had become aloof.

"Aw, I can't believe that, Lucius. She was always rather spunky whenever I encountered her," he said and waved his hand, like Lucius said something ludicrous.

"I assure you," Lucius sneered, "I broke the Mudblood quite easily."

Lucius was very grateful Hermione didn't have to be around to hear him talk this way about her. He felt guilty saying it in front of a Deather Eater, what would it cause him to feel right in front of her?

"Hm… at least mine was a pureblood. Ravenclaw, I believe. But you know how I like… ones that struggle. Lovegood doesn't struggle at all. Perhaps we can trade sometime…" Rodolphus quickly changed the subject back to Hermione.

Lucius tried to cover the jerk in his hand with a silent cough and deepened his smirk. He couldn't figure out why Rodolphus was so intent on having Hermione, but her certainly didn't like it. "Perhaps."

Thankfully, the other Death Eater changed the subject.

"You know, the Dark Lord wants us to meet tomorrow night. It's a wonder he's kept us away for so long. Why do you suspect that is?"

Lucius stared back at Rodolphus, trying to read him. He couldn't do anything more than read his eyes, as he was not a skilled Occlumens, but nothing, no emotion crossed those blue eyes. Rodolphus was hinting at something, and Lucius didn't know what.

"I suspect he was giving us sufficient time to train our pets for him." Lucius shrugged noncommittally.

Rodolphus raised his eyebrows in a disbelieving way, but pressed no further.

"And how are you handling Lovegood?" Lucius' brain was not functioning properly. He just couldn't seem to find anything to talk to the man about. He didn't even know why he was there, really.

"I told you, she's highly unresponsive. Does whatever I tell her without blinking. She's not bad, mind you, I think she gets off on pain."

"How… nice."

Silence hung after that. He stopped counting the minutes after about ten.

Rodolphus finished his wine and sighed. "Well, this have been a pleasant visit."

"Leaving so soon?" Lucius hoped he didn't sound too eager. Severus would be here soon and Rodolphus would undoubtedly linger if he knew that.

"Yes; I'm afraid I must. The Dark Lord has given me a mission. Can't tell you what, but it's important." The triumphant look on his face was enough to make Lucius want to vomit. Not only was it the first real emotion he had shown, but it was the same look Draco had given him so long ago.

"I wish you the best of luck, Rodolphus. You know that you can trust me, should you require my assistance."

Suspicious blue eyes met his own. Lucius tried to keep an innocent look on his face, and he had never realized how hard that was for him. But Rodolphus nodded after a moment and said, "Of course, Lucius. Good day."

Lucius watched him leave and exhaled as soon as the door was shut.

"Teila, please prepare tea for three," Lucius said to the elf and then began climbing all those stairs to where Hermione was stowed away. Thankfully, Rodolphus wasn't looking to rape her like he assumed. He wouldn't "deny an old friend," but he would have tried to keep him away.

Luckily, Rodolphus was a gentleman. Lucius rolled his eyes as he reached the door.

He unlocked the door and swung it open and Hermione looked up hopefully. He unbound her wrists and ankles and helped her to her feet.

"I've another visitor coming, but you will stay with me."

She paled. "But Mr. Malfoy-"

"Come."

He led her down the staircase and into the sitting room. Tea was waiting on the Victorian coffee table and Hermione moved to sit on the floor, but Lucius stopped her.

"You don't need to sit on the floor for this guest." He took a seat and she sat by him, waiting anxiously. It was amusing to watch the nervousness on her face. He could have calmed her nerves, but decided against it.

She needed a little surprise.

Lucius poured them both tea and watched the fireplace. He wondered what her reaction would be. She knew the truth about Severus, so there was no reason she would not be happy to see a familiar face. As long as she didn't get too happy…

Moments later, the fire roared green and Severus Snape stepped through.

He watched her eyes widen and she cried, "Professor!"

Severus' eyes found hers, and he half-smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Granger."

She looked back at Lucius hesitantly and then rushed forward.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. If I'd only known then all this… oh, I'm so sorry…"

"There is no need for that, Miss Granger. What's done is done." He guided her back to her seat by Lucius and sat opposite of both of them.

Severus began pouring a cup of tea for himself and glanced sideways at Lucius. "So, how was Rodolphus?"

Lucius hmphed in response and said nothing more.

"That enlightening, was it?"

He sat back in his chair and stirred his tea absentmindedly while waiting for Lucius to speak. They decided it would be best for Lucius to talk to her about the upcoming meeting, but Severus to talk to her about Ron.

"Miss Granger, there are some events coming up that we thought we should inform you of. The first is that there is a Death Eater meeting scheduled for tomorrow night," Lucius told her.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked incredulously. Her heart started beating just a little faster. Why hadn't he told her sooner? There was no time to prepare now. What if Wormtail was there?

'Of course he'll be there,' she told herself. He was a Death Eater, after all.

"Yes," Lucius confirmed, "I didn't want you to fret over it, so I decided to wait to tell you."

Hermione nodded, understanding his concern. It didn't help her not to worry over it, though. She had no idea what to expect, who the Death Eaters that were still alive, who the other slaves were.

"The next matter is concerning Mr. Weasley. We need you to-" Severus began.

"Wait, 'Weasley?' As in Ron Weasley?" Hermione gasped, her eyes growing twice in size..

Lucius and Severus exchanged glances, frowning at each other. Why did they look as though this news shouldn't be a shock to her? How could she have known the fate of Ronald Weasley?

"Ron… Ron is alive?" She whispered, falling forward onto her knees.

All these months had passed, while she believed both of her very best friends were dead. She thought she was alone, and now suddenly, she didn't feel so alone anymore. Ron was alive. It felt like a dream, like an actual happy dream, where she got what she wanted for once.

"I told you the first night you came here that he was in good hands, Miss Granger," Lucius said, his voice cautious and careful. It seemed neither man knew what to do about her hysterics.

Hermione's body shook with a sob as she said, "I-I thought you were lying."

She laid on the floor crying, not sure if they were tears of sadness or tears of joy, but they were tears all the same. Ron was alive. She still couldn't believe it.

Shoes were shuffling on the floor and then she heard Severus say, "I am going to check on Teila…"

He left, leaving Lucius and Hermione alone.

"I've never lied to you. On the contrary, everything I've said to you since you were twelve has been the truth. I might've tried to mislead you in the past or said some things I believed to be true at the time… but I've never lied," he assured her, kneeling down in front of her.

Hermione could hardly hear him above her cries. She wanted to see him, she wanted to touch him, to know he was real. What if it was a trick now? Was he trying to break her again?

"Miss Granger…"

Lucius picked her up by her arms to get her to face him. It was no use, though. Her head hung from her neck. She couldn't open her eyes, but tears were still streaming though her lashes.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight against her, and arms wrapped around her body. He was holding her. The shock of that alone was enough to momentarily stop her tears.

But as she felt his secure embrace, as she breathed in his warm scent, she forgot about how strange it should feel coming from Lucius Malfoy, and realized she didn't care. Her arms hugged around his middle and she buried her face in his chest.

His hand was in her hair, his heartbeat rhythmic and soothing beside her ear.

She couldn't resist giving in. She couldn't help not crying now, in safety and protected.

Ron was alive. And Lucius was embracing her.

She would see Wormtail tomorrow night. Voldemort, Death Eaters, slaves, and Wormtail. Meeting. Would she see anyone be killed? Would she be killed?

Her best friend, alive. Ron Weasley. Lucius Malfoy was wiping her tears away.

Her lip quivered and she looked up at him. "He's alive?"

He slowly nodded, searching her eyes intently. His face was unreadable, but there was no denying he was baffled by her behavior. She had gotten very good at reading his face, even when it seemed he held no emotion.

"You truly did not know?" He asked her softly.

Hermione shook her head 'no.'

" I am very sorry, Miss Granger. Had I known you did not believe me, I would have assured you better," he said, brushing a final tear from her cheek.

She looked at him gratefully, but couldn't bring herself to smile. She was still too shocked, too confused. Too overjoyed to realize how happy she was.

Lucius helped her back into her chair and retrieved Severus from the kitchen. Her old professor looked at her with a careful expression, but did not say anything about what had just transpired. Instead, he picked up his cup, as if nothing had happened.

The old Hermione might have been offended at this, the way he appeared to ignore her, but she was rather glad for it.

"So how is he? How is Ron?"

The dark-haired wizard sipped his tea and responded evenly, "He is… coping."

Hermione's brow knitted with worry as Severus continued talking.

"It's gotten much more bearable, I assure you. I've confined him to my bedroom, and he is no longer restrained, but he still refuses to believe a word I say about our… situation." He considered carefully.

"Miss Granger," Lucius spoke now, "We would like to speak to Ron this evening, and it is imperative that he listen to you, at any cost. If we are all not convincing at the meeting tomorrow evening, things will end up badly for all of us."

Hermione nodded slowly, but didn't understand. She failed to see how Ron would ever trust Snape, or even Lucius.

"But… wouldn't it be better if you left him in the dark?"

Both men looked between each other and then back at her, eyebrows raised in surprise for a second time since the conversation started.

"I mean," she went on, "I don't think he'll believe even me. He's so stubborn, and-and, well, he can be a pain. He's not subtle at all. He can't guard himself from the Dark Lord. If he suspected anything…"

"Which is why it wouldn't matter," Snape cut in. He set his glass down and leaned forward. "The difference between you, Miss Granger, and Mister Weasley, is that you knowing the truth, will do what you must to make it appear we've broken you. The Dark Lord is prejudiced enough to believe a Muggleborn would be easier to break than a pureblood."

"We know Weasley will not act different towards Severus, even if he believes him, but it'll be easier for him to cooperate with us." Lucius added.

"And what does he need to cooperate with?" Hermione pressed. Lucius had been hinting for days he and Severus had a plan, but he avoided explaining the details whenever she asked.

"We cannot discuss that now, here." Severus said and sat back in his chair once more. "For right now, we need you to speak to Mister Weasley because there are certain… matters we must attend to and the consequences will be grave if we are not able to carry this out."

She frowned but did not argue.

"All right, so what am I saying?"

"We need you," Lucius began, sighing, "to tell Weasley the truth. As Severus has attempted, as I've told you, and it's important he believes you fully. You have my best wishes in that concern… Then, we need you to explain how he needs to behave, towards the Dark Lord, other Death Eaters, and Severus as well."

Hermione stared into her tea, and said flatly, "I still don't understand why you need Ron, or even me. Wouldn't it be just as effective to make us both believe you are the horrible men we've perceived and carry on behind our backs?"

"We thought we owed you more than that, Miss Granger," Severus said softly.

Lucius surveyed her and continued just as softly, "And we need you. As Death Eaters, we can only get so much dirt on others. As slaves, you will be passed around every now and then. We need to know all of the Death Eaters positions. Once Potter fell, I know I saw many mixed emotions. No one was expecting him to lose. This has been a long war, Miss Granger…" he trailed off warily.

Severus interjected again, "I am also working on a potion, and if you are interested-"

"Yes!" She said immediately, thrilled at the mere idea of performing some kind of magic. Potions wasn't her most favorite subject, but anything would be excellent at this point.

Both chuckled lightly at that and she blushed a little.

"First things first," Severus declared and rose from his seat, "I will bring Mister Weasley by promptly at six this evening. I'm not going to tell him we're visiting you."

"Wise," Hermione smiled faintly.

"Right. Until six then." He pinched some more floo into the hearth and spoke: "Spinner's End" into the flames and was gone.

Hermione stared at the fireplace, now roaring with normal orange and yellow flames. She was quite aware of Lucius' eyes and knew he was watching her.

She wished he would say something. His steely-grey glare was almost too much for her sometimes. It felt so heavy, the intensity felt like a cosmic force, tightening her chest.

"I have to take you tonight."

She gasped involuntarily. Well, she had already guessed that. But hearing him say it so bluntly; his bluntness was most certainly too much for her sometimes. Most times.

"Oh, um, yes."

He rose from his chair. "As long as you're aware. I have some research to do. I'll ask you to be in the dining room at five thirty, sharp."

"Yes, Mister Malfoy."

He left, but she wished she could have gone with him. His company was better than no company at all. Sighing, she made her way back to the conservatory. It certainly had been the most eventful afternoon since she arrived here.

She shook her head. She should be happy. She was seeing Ron again, her best friend, her only friend left, actually. She grinned. Who cares about what she'll have to say? At least she got to see him.

Her book was right where she left it and she curled back up in the armchair and read with a faint smile on her lips the entire night.

xxx


	9. Bittersweet Meetings

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Meetings. 

xxx

"Er, it's open." Ron called through the door awkwardly. Even though it was Snape's room, he insisted on knocking before he entered when Ron was inside. He lounged on the bed and sat up as Snape walked in, wearing his cloak again. Was he leaving again? He only just got back.

Snape tossed a bundle of clothes on the bed and said shortly, "Get dressed."

Ron grabbed the clothes and made to stand before he narrowed his eyes. "Turn around."

Snape rolled his own eyes, but he did so. "As if you haven't been naked since you arrived."

"I don't care," Ron said stubbornly to Snape's back as he climbed out of the bed and quickly pulled on the boxers. It seemed everything was enchanted to fit to his size when he put it on.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, as he pulled on the clothes languidly. As he inspected them, he decided they had to have been the newest thing he'd ever worn. In his life. It wasn't a hand-me-down or bought second-hand. Why would Snape buy him clothes?

"You will soon find out, Mister Weasley."

"I'd rather you tell me now," Ron said, buttoning his shirt. He didn't like all the secrecy.

"I would rather not tell you now."

He grumbled and looked at the tie that was laying over the shoes and socks. He bypassed it and pulled on his footwear for now. Snape peered over his shoulder and when he saw it was safe, turned around.

"Hey! I could have been naked," Ron told him, sounding more juvenile than offended.

"But you aren't. Put on your tie and let's go."

Ron looked at the material uncertainly and picked it up. He swung it around his neck and started trying to knot it. He cursed his mother for never showing him how. He must look so stupid…

"Mister Weasley?" Snape raised an eyebrow at him, clearly losing his patience.

"I've-I've never really tied a tie myself before. George taught me this spell for my Hogwarts uniform…" He tapered off stupidly, blushing and looked down at the ground.

He heard an irritated sigh and Snape walked over and pulled the material from Ron's fingers. He untied the knot Ron had created and then rapidly, but immaculately, began tying the tie firmly around Ron's neck.

Meanwhile, Ron never stopped blushing. He shivered every time Snape's hands brushed his skin. It'd been so long since he felt anything but pain, even after Snape released him. He never really touched him.

And damn his warm hands. They should have been cold.

"There. Remind me to show you properly later. Now, we don't have the time. Follow me."

Ron did as he was told without question, surprising both of them; but he just had to ask.

"Please just tell me, are we going to see another Death Eater or the Dark Lord?"

"A Death Eater," he responded, and threw floo into the fireplace. He let Ron in first and grasped his wrist firmly as he called, "Malfoy Manor."

Ron paled.

xxx

Hermione stood just behind Lucius in front of the fire and waited. She felt so incredibly nervous. It'd been so long since she'd seen someone she actually knew, beside Lucius and Severus, but her best friend. It almost didn't feel real, but she stood waiting in a pretty dress that Lucius gave her, explaining it was not unlike things she would wear to Death Eater meetings.

She felt like a doll.

"How much longer?" She asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Any second now; Severus is never late."

True to his word, a few seconds later, the fire roared green. She only saw from the silhouette it cast on Lucius' body.

She took a shuddering breath.

"Please, Snape, not him- I'll do anything-" Ron's voice was pleading, begging Snape not to give him to Lucius. Hermione peered around Lucius to see Ron tugging on Snape's robes, trying to go back into the fireplace.

"I've no interest in you, Mr. Weasley, but I have someone who might." Lucius said coldly and motioned for her to step forward.

Ron continued to beg to Snape as if he hadn't heard Lucius at all. Hermione stepped around him and forward and waited until she was close enough that Ron noticed her presence.

He gaped at her. She feared he might've had a heart attack. He made no move, as if he didn't even recognize her. But his torture couldn't have been that bad.

She hoped.

"H-Hi Ron…" She tried hesitantly.

"Her-Hermione…" He croaked and looked up to Snape in question.

Snape pushed him forward gently with his hand on his back to go to Hermione.

Stepping forward, they slowly walked towards each other. It felt so surreal. It had barely been four months, just a little longer than summer holiday, but it still felt like a lifetime.

Tears started leaking out of her eyes, and she noticed barely that they were welling in him too. He embraced her in a bone-crushing hug and threatened to suffocate her as he held on, but she didn't care. She was vaguely aware of Lucius and Severus taking leave of the room.

"Hermione, I… I can't believe, it's really you, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ron, it's me…" She sobbed into his neck.

"Oh, Merlin, I thought… I thought you were dead!" Ron confessed, holding her back far enough to inspect her face. "Malfoy- does he hurt you? Has he raped you? I swear, I'll kill him-"

"No, no of course not. He hasn't touched me at all."

Ron sighed in relief and pulled away to hold her shoulders as he looked her over more. He seemed satisfied and gave a half-hearted smile. "You still look great."

"Snape's been good to you, hasn't he?" She pressed, not wanting to hear how she looked. She had a mission.

"No! That bastard…" Ron glared at the door.

Hermione frowned. "Has he… has he touched you?"

"No, of course not," Ron said blushing, "but he kept me tied up all this time. Well, he finally let me go about a week ago, but still…"

"Well, why did he keep you tied up so long? Mr. Malfoy took my collar off almost a month ago."

Ron groaned, "That's not fair. He still won't take mine off yet. Git."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Why is that?"

He shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

"Give it up, Ron. I've seen the bruises you've given him."

"Well, how was I to know he didn't want to hurt me? I was tossed around between Death Eaters like a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for three months!"

Sighing, she said, "Well, no wonder he kept you tied up. You wouldn't even let him explain, would you? I daresay it would've solved your problems sooner."

"Explain?" He burst incredulously, "I'm not listening to a word that over-grown bat has to say."

"Then listen to me, Ron. As your friend. Snape isn't a Death Eater-"

"Oh Christ, Hermione, not you too? What have they done to you? Are you on Imperio or something?" He let go of her abruptly and walked back, looking sad but disgusted at the same time. Why did Ron have to be so stubborn?

"You can't be 'on Imperio,' Ron. But I'm not. I've listened to what Lucius- I mean, Mr. Malfoy," she corrected and blushed, "to what he had to say and it makes sense. If you'll listen to me-"

"I can't believe it- are you one of them now? Let me see your arm-"

"Ronald Weasley!" She shouted and snatched her arm away from him, making him freeze.

Hermione was clever enough to know reasoning with him was never going to work. She had to approach it a different way. But how? She racked her brain for ideas.

"Listen, Ron," Hermione began and covered his mouth with her hand before he could interrupt her, "I think they have a plan to get rid of You-Know-Who. If we go along with them, we can avenge Harry's death. Think about it, Ron. Don't you want to get revenge for Harry? You want to kill those Death Eaters who've tortured you and defiled you?"

Ron swallowed and looked away, and nodded begrudgingly.

"I think," she pressed on, feeling hopeful, "that we can do it. Snape hasn't hurt you, Malfoy hasn't hurt me. I think they're sincere- no, I know they are. Let's just go into the other room and listen to them, okay?"

He considered this for several long seconds before he met her eyes, "Okay. But only for Harry."

She smiled. "Right. For Harry. Thank you, Ron. Let's go."

Grabbing his hand, she led him into the adjoining room where Severus and Lucius sat. Both men raised their eyebrows at her, surprised she persuaded him in such a short amount of time. She suppressed her gleeful smile and sat her and Ron down across from Lucius and Snape.

She looked at Lucius who nodded at her briefly in appreciation.

It made her more happy than it probably should have.

xxx

After almost an hour, Hermione's tea went cold. She'd barely had any to drink because she was so enthralled in the story, even though she'd heard it before. But since Severus' was telling it, it seemed new and it was more captivating in his own words. It was much more interesting hearing the story of Dumbledore coming from the actual man who killed him.

She cried nearly the whole time, but silently. To think all this time, Lucius and Severus were actually wanting escape. Especially Severus.

Hermione tuned out for a few minutes when she pondered what it would have been like if they'd known sooner. If she somehow could have helped. Dumbledore, Lucius, Severus, especially Harry- all could have been saved. But every time she tried to rationalize how it all could have worked in her head, nothing was clear. It happened this way, so it obviously was meant to, she reasoned.

She sighed sadly. It may have been reality, but before Harry's death; if she had guessed things would turn out this way, she wouldn't have believed it. She wasn't ignorant enough to think death wasn't possible, but she still hadn't wanted to face it.

She looked up to find Lucius' eyes on her. They seemed expressionless, but Hermione knew better. His brow was slightly lowered, the grey eyes stormy and narrowed. He was worried about what she was thinking.

Nodding quickly, she looked back up and listened to the rest of Severus' tale.

When he was finished, Severus sat back, exhaling as if he'd set it all in one breath. He watched Ron very carefully, who hadn't taken his eye off of his boot the entire time. His freckles even looked pale.

Hermione touched his arm lightly, but he remained unmoving. "Ron?"

He sat back, and gave a heavy sigh. He rubbed his neck where the collar had burned into his skin and sighed again. They were all waiting for him to speak.

"So…" he began at last, "So… even if I do believe you," he bore his eyes into Snape, much the same way Snape had a way of doing, and asked, "what good will it do?"

"We need your help." Lucius said quickly before Severus could. He looked back at Severus who met his eyes hesitantly. There seemed to be something secretive going on between them again. She wondered what it could be.

Ron laughed with no humor at Lucius' statement. Hermione cringed.

"What-What could you- what could you possibly need me for? She's the brains," he said, gesturing his thumb at Hermione. She cringed again.

"That's not fair, Ron-"

"The Dark Lord has your sister." It was Severus who spoke.

Ron's laugher died immediately. He had never looked so murderous in his life. Nor had he ever looked so frozen. Hermione gasped and looked between the two. They hadn't even told her that. Ginny was with Voldemort…somehow, being a slave to Lucius Malfoy seemed much more appealing than before.

But this wasn't about her luck; Ginny must be in a living hell. And there Hermione was, reading books and walking in gardens, and sometimes she had to be locked up. She was practically living in riches while Ginny suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord.

How could she feel sorry for herself?

"M-Mr. Malfoy! Why didn't you tell me? We could've-"

"There was nothing we could have done. We need Mr. Weasley to save Miss Weasley. However, we wanted you to know this before we went to the meeting," Lucius explained.

Very quietly, Ron asked, "What do I have to do?"

Severus leaned forward and forced his chin up gently to meet him in the eye. Ron blinked away a few tears, but he wasn't crying.

"It won't come without a price, Ronald, but I will help you pay it."

"What do you mean?" Ron murmured.

Lucius answered for Severus. "The Dark Lord does not keep slaves very long. We expect this meeting he'll release her to whomever wishes for her. Severus will ask for her and barter with him. We are… fairly certain if Severus took her place for a little while, he'll be satisfied. Of course, he'll want you as well, but not for very long. Maybe one or two times. The Dark Lord has always favored Severus… in a physical sense."

Ron looked horrified. "No! I won't let you do that!"

"I can do as I wish, Weasley." Snape said gravely and sat back once more.

But Ron shook his head. "No, trade me for her, please, Snape."

"He won't want you, boy. He's already had your sister. You would be the same to him. But Severus has always been… valuable to him." Lucius said carefully.

"Please, Lucius, you're making me blush…" Severus muttered, looking away from them all. He certainly wasn't blushing. He looked rather paler than normal, almost sickly.

Hermione grimaced. "Isn't there another way, Professor?"

"If you want Miss Weasley back, then no."

She bit her lip. She'd never thought that the Death Eaters could be slaves too. But then again, they had a master as well.

"Honestly, Miss Granger, it's not as if I haven't done this before," Snape rolled his eyes as he sighed at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, sir, but after the twentieth time Wormtail raped me, I found out it would never stop hurting." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Ron winced, Severus gasped, and Lucius bore his eyes into her. After that, tense silence hung. She felt inappropriately satisfied.

"Wormtail?" Ron muttered, shaking his head. She didn't answer.

Lucius finally rose.

"I think that is all for today. The meeting is at eight tomorrow evening, but we will… prepare you," he said carefully, "long before then."

Hermione stood as well, then Severus, and Ron who reluctantly got to his feet.

Lucius and Severus shook hands firmly, and Ron turned and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

She watched them walk away into the fireplace and floo away. Lucius stared after them for a moment and then said flatly, "Come with me."

He led her upstairs and she followed nervously.

The door opened to his bedroom and he threw off his robe and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. She watched him, knowing exactly what was going to come of this night. She was starting to look at him differently already.

Next, he poured some sort of amber alcohol, not wine like normal. He swallowed it all and motioned for her to sit on the divan while he poured another. It looked to be like whiskey or something stronger.

"I know you're clever enough to know what must be done," he started softly, leaning against his mini bar with an expressionless expression.

She only nodded.

His lips twitched as he said, "I wonder how Mr. Weasley is going to take the news."

"Not very well, I presume."

"I suppose not."

She wished he would just do something. The awkwardness filling the room was adolescent, and she was nineteen already. At least, she'd assumed so by how it was more and more like winter every day.

"Go and bathe. Take your time. Relax. I need time to think."

Hermione happily left, relieved.

xxx

Lucius exhaled after the door clicked shut and the sound of her feet against the hardwood faded away. What in the bloody hell was wrong with him? Not even when he was a teenager did he act so bashfully. He seduced young women left and right, and he couldn't even ask her into his bed. Even though they both knew it had to be done.

Maybe it was that whole being 'good' thing. Although, he didn't quite picture it that way, it certainly changed his perspective on things.

This was foolish. She knew it was going to happen. He knew he had to do it. But it still made him uneasy.

He refused to actually think about the questions playing in his mind. Secretly, he wondered if he would be good enough. Which was absurd, of course, because he'd been with enough women to know exactly how to pleasure one.

But arguably, all he had to do was deflower her. There didn't have to be anything more.

On the contrary, he didn't want to be seen as just that; just the man who took her virginity. Moreover, he didn't want to be the only one to get pleasure out of it. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right, and he wanted to make her feel… something.

He hesitated to say 'good.' Saying he wanted to make her feel good meant he felt something for her, and he most certainly did not.

It was only fair; that was all.

He decided: he would help her enjoy this. It was gentlemanly, especially for her first time. Malfoys were gentlemen.

Lucius grimaced at the phrase his father used to say. His father was less a gentleman than Wormtail. He finished his fourth drink and stopped before he became disoriented. A simple buzz was nice.

Sitting on his bed, he waited, trying not to agonize over what would happen.

It might've been minutes or hours later she knocked. She always knocked, he noted. Even when she was expected.

"Yes," he said loud enough for her to hear, and she stepped in. His eyes rolled over her body, just to see what he was dealing with. Ever since she was first given to him, he never looked at her much aside from the first night and the morning after. Even then, her body had been filthy and unhealthy, her bones sticking out of her malnourished skin.

She wore a robe instead of the dress, and he was glad Teila had accommodated her. The robe was the lavender he had purchased for her and matched her hair and eyes very well. Her healthy skin tone as well. She wasn't quite pale, but not tan by far.

The curls that matched her robe so well were just beginning to dry, growing longer and fluffier as it dried. He'd always liked curly hair on women. It was one of the things that attracted him most to Narcissa, and to Hermione as well.

She stood in the frame waiting.

"Bed." He murmured, and she ducked her head as she shut the door and followed his orders. She laid down and waited for him to instruct her further.

He noticed she was shaking slightly.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry. Truly."

"Are you nervous?" She asked unexpectedly. He felt his hand twitch, but he gave no other signs of his surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You seem tense."

"You're shaking," he pointed out.

"I'm allowed to."

Maybe she was, he mused.

xxx


	10. Bittersweet Love

Bittersweet.

Bittersweet Love.

xxx

Lucius swung his legs up onto the bed and scooted up until he was level with her body. Rolling onto his side he faced her, propped on his elbow, and quirked an eyebrow at her.

She stared at him wide-eyed, still waiting. He stared back.

Deciding he would start at the top, and work his way down, he brushed the hair from her face, not looking in her eyes anymore, but wherever his hand touched. He ran his fingers along her forehead and down her cheek, tracing her stubborn jaw line. He used his thumb to run along her eyebrow and her eyes shut briefly, just until he moved down her nose.

Her eyes fluttered shut when he lightly memorized the shape of her lips. It probably just tickled.

Lucius sighed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, that it has to be me."

Before she could reply, he kissed her.

It shouldn't have felt so good. He knew it wasn't a love-kiss or even a like-kiss. But he couldn't give it a title. It just felt too good. It wrapped him up, engulfed him, and made him dizzy. He couldn't remember feeling that before, so helplessly drawn into someone. Maybe not since he and Narcissa were in their schooldays.

She was hesitant, he felt it. But she was kissing back. Her lips stayed closed, though she was still welcoming him. It was something he just sensed. The hand he placed on her throat was traveling down, curling under the folds of her robe as he went.

He could feel her heart beat thumping against her chest. Was she that scared? Lucius frowned. He was trying not to intimidate her and she said she understood what must happen.

"Are you frightened?" He murmured into her ear, peeling the robe from her body.

He looked at her in his peripheral vision and saw her biting her lip, but she shook her head 'no.'

Lucius frowned again. She didn't have to act like she liked it; she didn't even have to put on a brave face. He understood the situation perfectly.

Still, he slid her arms free and pulled the robe out from under her to discard it on the floor. He finally turned his head and got the first good look at her body after weeks of nourishment and health. No more bruises or cuts, her skin was flawless and soft from the bath salts, scented like vanilla and lavender.

Lucius barely managed to stifle a groan while he took in the shape of her breasts, the curve and the tightened rosy nipples. Her ribs no longer jutted from her skin, but she was still thin he noted as he watched her chest and stomach rise and fall. Her sex was protectively guarded from him; for now. Her knees pressed together, only giving more appeal to her legs somehow.

He didn't know how long he'd been staring, because he nearly jumped when she cleared her throat.

Looking back up to her flushed face, she asked, "Is-Is there something… wrong with me?"

Her tone was enough to break his heart, damn near.

"No, Miss Granger, no. No, you're very lovely, too lovely…" He assured her as he kissed her mouth. He couldn't believe she was insecure. Although, when one had been through what she had…

Despite all this, he had no trouble getting turned on, annoyingly for him. Though he supposed a simple 'engorgio' wouldn't quite do the trick. It was still horrible to know, that underneath it all, he really was just a man.

"In light of that, I hope you can forgive me for wanting to get this over quickly. It's not because of you, but rather, because of me."

She didn't answer.

"However, I don't this to be a quick and dirty, 'wipe your mouth and go' sort of deals either," he said carefully, letting his hand slide over her stomach.

She was squirming knowing where he was heading, but he was man enough to know, that this at least was not out of fear. She was arching _into_ him, not _away_ from him.

He smiled as warmly as his cold mouth would let him as his hand by passed her patch of curls and traced caressed her outer thigh instead, running all the way down to her kneecap where he circled it teasingly until her leg was twitching.

"I'd like it if you enjoyed yourself somewhat. Is this acceptable to you?" He asked, gently forcing his fingers in-between her closed knees.

She whimpered and he waited, slowly, using only the smallest of strokes to coax her legs open. She barely noticed she was presenting herself to him; her eyes were shut, seemingly enraptured in the throes of passion. He hadn't even gotten started yet…

"I ask you again, is this acceptable to you?" His voice was firmer this time.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"For the remainder of this evening you will refer to me as 'Lucius.' Formalities are unnecessary, Hermione."

She nodded in understanding, and her hips arched just a little it more.

Lucius smirked at the girl- or woman- in his bed. This hadn't happened in such a long time. It was an exhilarating rush for him. She'd only been raped and was otherwise a virgin. He could only imagine how it felt for her.

He was finally at the top of her inner thigh and she sucked in a breath in anticipation. Her breathing increased. It hadn't occurred to him she'd been unstable for this before now. He hoped she was. He didn't honestly know if he could stop at this point.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her open mouth and she shut it instinctively, kissing him back. But Lucius had another idea. He liked her mouth open. He wanted it that way again.

Using his tongue, he flitted it across the corners of her mouth and along her bottom lip carefully, just slowly enough to make her squirm more. With his free hand, he cupped her head and deepened the kiss, meeting her tentative tongue.

His plan had worked. She was so caught up in the sensations, she barely felt his palm against her woman hood. He decided to keep it that way for now.

Oh, but she felt heavenly.

The longer they kissed the more confident she became, and used more force with him. She was actually starting to surprise him, and he couldn't have that now, could he?

"Hermione, are you aware I am touching you?"

She nodded faintly, shifting her lips into his hand. Lucius stared at her, alarmed. She hadn't reacted at all when he did, she didn't jerk away or become frightened at all. Simply let him do it.

He really couldn't have that.

He kissed her again, catching her up in the moment and slipped a finger in her. She squeaked. He chuckled against her lips, satisfied to have the upper hand once more.

"How about now?"

Again she nodded, giving a small moan this time. To be perfectly honest, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard, that moan. He wanted to make it happen as often as possible.

He was careful not to go too far into her, not wanting to spoil it, but he did want her to be somewhat prepared for him. He tried another and moved his fingers around and she moaned again. He closed his eyes, letting the sound drift into his ears so he could memorize it for eternity.

Using his thumb, he hit her clitoris and she gasped, bucking up and almost breaking their contact. He amended it however, and continued stimulating her.

She was so wet around him, his fingers, his thumb; it was trickling down the rest of his hand that wasn't coming into contact with her at all. She did want him. That was proof. She couldn't do magic- she didn't even have a wand- no magic she could have possibly conjured would have had this effect on her. Now if he used some sort of sex magic on her, well, that was another story…

His cock was beginning to throb and by the pitch and frequency of her moans, she must have been close to orgasm as well. Now was his chance.

He shifted and covered her body with his, not breaking the contact just yet. She noticed and opened her eyes, but made no move to protest; nor did any fear well up in her eyes. He slowly moved into position, still not moving his hand away from her yet and waited a few moments to size her up and down. She clutched the pillows behind her tightly, biting her lip rather roughly.

He shifted his hips so the tip of him just nudged the skin in her thigh and she inhaled sharply, "L-Lucius…"

He thought it was his name coming from her that undid him. He was seized by something and he knew the moment was right.

Withdrawing his fingers hastily, he moaned and in one more fluid motion, he started pushing into her.

He didn't think he'd make it any farther than that, but he forced himself to remain in control. Just because he hadn't had actual sex in… too long to count, didn't mean he needed to start acting like a damn teenager again.

Still, she was so much tighter around him this way; not his fingers, but him. He groaned loudly as he made it all the way back to the outside of her barrier. She was whimpering, which wasn't as lovely as the moans he admitted, but this was the painful part.

Lucius gritted his teeth and nudged forward, breaking her easily, and her head tipped back, mouth open in a silent cry.

He watched her chest heave, but no noises came from it. He made no other move but to watch her and tried to ignore the throbbing around his cock that was most distracting. He wouldn't move again until she told him to do so.

Slowly, too slowly for his liking, she laid her head back right again and took several deep breaths.

"Not as… bad as I thought… it'd be…" she panted, relief evident in her voice.

"It all depends on how you are taken, Hermione. Do you think, I'm sorry, but do you think I can- go now?" He didn't want to be rude, but he needed action now.

"Oh, yes. Please, Lucius," she added, loosening her death hold on his pillows.

He didn't bother thanking her. He started.

Just because it wasn't as 'bad as she thought,' didn't mean it wasn't still uncomfortable. He moved carefully still, slowly and softly, relishing the feeling anyways; at least it was something.

Once she started moaning, he knew it was okay to move faster. With every moan she gave he moved just a little bit more; faster, harder, with more feeling. Her hands somehow found their way to his shoulders and she pulled him closer, nails digging into his flesh.

He groaned loudly, unable to contain himself. He was uncertain as to how this felt so good, why did it? How can it? But he was in no mental or physical state to question that now. There were few things he could question right now.

"Hermione…" he whispered, descending on her neck. His self control was slipping away too quickly for his liking. He needed her to come; he would not come before her.

He found her clit again and rubbed furiously, until she was writhing underneath him. He knew she was saying something, but he couldn't make sense of it. He slowed his pace to find out she was begging.

That sent him over the edge.

He pound hard, maybe too hard, but he couldn't help it. He was grunting with every thrust, focused on making her come before he'd allow himself to. Just a bit longer… just a bit…

"Lu-Lucius… Lucius!" She cried and he was done in when he felt her convulsing around him. Sweet release washed over him as poured himself into her, remember to cast a contraception charm at the last minute under his breath.

The aftermath was horribly awkward, but he wasn't ready to move; not by far. He stayed above her, propped on his hands, gulping air. She wasn't in much better shape, her bushy hair sticking to her face with sweat as she fought to catch her own breath.

Her eyes were closed, so he gazed openly at her, as if he had much other choice. She was breath-taking. Maybe that was why it was so hard to breathe.

He made sure he was not above her before he fell onto the mattress ungracefully, too fatigued to make a spectacle of it. He faced away from her and found his lungs beginning to slow down.

When he trusted himself enough to sit up, he did, and cast a careless cleansing charm on her.

He stood, and searched for a robe or some article of clothing at all.

"Are you… leaving?" She asked hesitantly.

"I thought it only appropriate." He replied in a drawl, finding a robe and pulling his arms through.

"That's rich," he heard her murmur. He arched a silvery eyebrow and turned around to face her, not bother to secure the front of his robes yet.

As he'd hoped, her gaze lingered on him, but she looked up to his eyes quickly and said in a dull voice, "You make a big show of trying to make my first time oh-so special and as soon as it's over you leave and you're back to business as usual. You might as well have given me a broom to use on myself."

His other eyebrow joined his raised one and he stared at her with utter shock. He'd never remembered before being speechless, not even faced with Voldemort. He always had a snide remark in the back of his head.

But now, words failed him miserably.

"As I said before… I thought it only appropriate," he repeated lamely.

She narrowed her eyes, before they softened and she sighed, fidgeting with the blanket pulled up around her breasts. "For what it's worth… I would like it if you stayed."

Lucius was tired and all he really wanted to do was sleep. If this was the closest bed and she wanted him, he'd take it.

"If you're- quite sure."

"I am."

He sighed and pulled his robes back off. "I regret to inform you I don't trifle myself with such things as pajamas. And," he said, crawling into bed with her, "I hog the blankets terribly."

She laughed, for the first time he remembered hearing. It was almost as bewitching as her.

"As long as you don't snore."

"No, Miss Granger, it is you who snore."

She gasped, "I do not!"

"I have watched- over you in your sleep enough times to know that is a blatant lie." He said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smirk that was spreading.

She scoffed and pulled the covers over her head. He was acutely aware that gave her view of everything under the blankets.

He kept his breathing steady until he felt her curl into him. He pulled the blankets back from her head and she looked up at him, innocently, but not girlishly.

He wrapped his arm around her and turned out the lights, signaling that it was time to sleep. He held her close to him (only for warmth) and laid in the darkness for awhile, listening to their breathing.

As he was about to drift into sleep he heard her soft voice murmur sleepily, "I'm not sorry."

"What are you talking about?" He frowned in the dark.

"I'm not sorry it was you, Lucius."

It took a few seconds to register what she meant, but when he had, his stomach flipped- actually flipped- and he allowed himself to smile. She couldn't see it after all.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said softly in response, but she was already sleeping.

xxx

Clothes were still strewn across the floor, the fire roared in the hearth, crackling loudly every few minutes. The only other sounds in the room were the heavy breathing from Severus and Ron.

"Are you… all right, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked uncertainly.

Ron was still panting under Snape, feeling weaker than ever, but he managed to growl, "No, I am not bloody all right."

Severus sighed and moved away from him, getting up to dress. "You seemed to be all right just a moment ago."

Ron turned bright red and tried cleaning the mess off of his stomach. This was embarrassing, disgusting, completely unlike him.

"I'm not gay, Snape."

"I never claimed you were."

"Yeah, well.. you are."

"I never claimed not to be."

Ron turned more red at that, and pulled the covers tightly around him. They were wet with sweat. Severus secured his robe tightly and started to exit the room.

"Wait! Where-Where are you going?" Ron asked, his voice cracking in panic as he sprang up in bed. He couldn't be alone- not after losing his virginity like that. Even if meant being with the man who had just done it to him.

"Downstairs. I assumed that was rather obvious," Severus drawled most annoyingly as he crossed his arms.

"You aren't going to stay? After all that?"

Severus sighed again, and it was much more impatient that the first sigh. "You, are an incredibly fickle boy."

"I'm not a boy."

"You are right about that. I believe I just made you a man."

Ron glared at him defiantly, despite blushing like mad, and Severus stared right back, smirking. Neither was willing to give in.

But Severus knew this could and would go on all night if he didn't stop it, and he was tired so he gave up first. "Do you want me to stay or not, Ronald?"

Ron fell back onto the pillows and after a moment, said quietly, "Stay."

Severus transfigured his robe into a nightshirt and conjured one up for Ron too, then helped him put it on. He climbed back into the bed and used a cleaning charm on all three of them- himself, Ron, and the bed. It was all that seemed to exist then, anyway.

They laid in silence for awhile, staring off into different areas of the room, then glancing back at each other hesitantly.

"Why do you… Why do you call me 'Ronald?'" Ron finally asked after awhile.

Severus shrugged. "'Ron' seems horribly childish…" He said, and trailed off to the ceiling.

"And?" Ron prodded.

"And it reminds me of Potter, you prat."

It was silent for awhile, for which Severus was thankful. However, he'd grown accustomed to not being able to enjoy his moments of solitude unless he really was in solitude.

"Hey… you weren't in love with Harry, were you?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Merlin's sake, boy, don't you ever use your common sense?"

"It was only a question," Ron defended.

"Look," Severus said, rolling on his side to face him, "Just because you've learned something about doesn't mean it changes who I was before. I'm still your greasy, over-grown bat of an old Potions master. All right?"

Ron nodded and Severus dimmed the light, but not the warmth, of the fireplace, hoping he would take the bait and not talk anymore.

Once again, however, he was constantly reminded that this was Ronald Weasley he was dealing with.

"I actually take back the part about you being greasy," Ron said, tentatively stroking a lock of Severus' hair.

"Thanks," Severus said, with fake sarcasm. He didn't want Ron to see how much he appreciated his sentiment.

"Do you-"

"Shut up, Ronald, and go to sleep."

"Okay… Severus."

Severus turned away form him and attempted to sigh in an annoyed manner, but it did not at all come out right.

xxx


	11. Bittersweet Protection

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Protection. 

xxx

Hermione was shaking. It was hard to believe that only after a month she had almost forgotten about all the other Death Eaters and Voldemort. It wasn't as if she _really_ forgot, but after being with Lucius so long, it seemed safe.

On the outside, she probably seemed crazy. To think being a slave to someone was better than being a slave to someone else was ridiculous. A slave was a slave, after all.

But deep down, she knew she was fortunate. No matter what anyone tried to tell her.

Lucius helped her bathe this time and helped her dress as well. He bought her an elegant midnight blue dress to "show her off to all the other Death Eaters." Though he didn't really want to.

She stood in the middle of his room, waiting for the final piece. He walked over with her magical collar in his hands, looking down at it. He smiled sadly.

"It's a shame. You're bruises have finally started to heal there again."

Adjusting it around her neck, his fingers made sure there was enough room to not cause any discomfort, but it had the appearance of a snug fit.

He sighed. "Well, then. Severus and Weasley will be here in a few moments. We are going to use a Portkey located outside to get the Fortress. Are you ready?"

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose…"

Lucius grabbed her hand and led her out of his room and down the stairs.

He could understand if she was feeling nervous. But he was sick to his stomach more than he ever would have imagined. It wasn't so much a fear for Voldemort, or the other Death Eaters, but it was a mix of things.

Mostly, he was scared for her. He didn't want anyone else to touch her, and he didn't think he would, unless it was Voldemort himself. He was the only one he couldn't deny. But even that thought made him nauseous. If she was harmed, even more than she already was, he would blame himself.

Then he was also scared for Severus. He was going to offer himself back to the Dark Lord in exchange for Ginny Weasley. Not to mention Ron would have to be there as well. Even suggesting such a thing could get Severus killed. But there was always the chance that the Dark Lord was tired of the girl. He did tire of people quite quickly, with the exception of Severus, Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr., and a few other handsome Death Eaters.

Still, no matter how much they prepared for this, it hadn't felt like enough. He should have started preparing her earlier. If Voldemort did want her, she wouldn't be ready. Never. She'd be killed and he would be punished for not preparing her well enough.

Lucius cleared his throat as Severus and Ron stepped through the fireplace, holding hands as Lucius and Hermione were. Ron kept his eyes averted however, looking rather moody.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked and started leading the way outside.

"Last minute instructions, Lucius?" Severus asked from behind him.

He thought for a minute. "Do not speak unless spoken to directly. We will answer for you."

"If someone approaches us, bow on your knees."

"Even the house elves."

"Eat if something is placed in front of you. Otherwise wait until everyone else is done."

"Never leave our side. Sit at our feet when we sit, stand when we stand."

"No matter how much something bothers you," Severus said, obviously referencing to when Ginny Weasley would arrive, "show no emotion."

"And never, never look anyone in the eye."

"Unless Lucius or I directs you to."

Lucius found the Portkey and they all gathered around it. "You have only one master. I am yours," he said to Hermione, "and you only have to listen to me. If someone instructs you to do something, wait for my permission. As for you, Mr. Weasley, with Severus. The only exception to this rule is the Dark Lord himself, as he is our master."

Severus nodded.

"Understood?"

Hermione and Ron both nodded.

Lucius sighed, brushing her bangs back affectionately. Severus and Ron only stared at each other, though Lucius thought he saw the grip on their hands tighten reassuringly.

"Let us go," Lucius said, with an air of sadness.

All at once, they grabbed the Portkey and where whisked away.

XXX

Lucius had wrapped her in his arms, so Hermione landed safely standing up. Apparently, Severus had tried to do the same with Ron, but Ron pushed away, so Ron was the only one who collided with the hard ground.

Severus shook his head and picked Ron up, dusting him off as he was muttering something to him.

Hermione smiled faintly, but quickly wiped it away as they started walking up to the Fortress.

She thought the Malfoy Manor was big. But this, the Fortress, had to have been at least twice the size. She wondered what Voldemort actually kept in there. From the outside, it looked like he could fit a few good-sized dragons. Maybe he was.

The moonlight silhouetted the Fortress and nothing could be actually seen about the place save for a few lights that poured out of some of the windows. It only made it look more disturbing.

She held Lucius' hand tightly as she walked next to him, just slightly behind him as 'respect.' He looked almost as nervous as she, but she could tell he was slowly steeling himself before he faced the Dark Lord. No one else might've known this.

But she watched Lucius a lot, and found it was easy to read him after spending so much time with him. When he looked the most stoic was he was thinking the most. He snarled when he was angry, and sometimes she had to fight the urge to laugh.

She used to feel threatened by him, just by the way he looked, but not anymore. He was much less menacing than he actually appeared.

They came up to the building far more quickly than Hermione would have liked.

She tried suppressing the small whimper, but it squeaked out anyway.

"No emotion, Miss Granger. When this is over, I will make it up to you."

Hermione nodded stiffly.

Lucius knocked hollowly on the door and a few moments later it swung open. The house elf bowed deeply.

"Masters Malfoy and Snape. Good Evening. Please allow me to take your coats."

They shed their outer cloaks and Lucius helped Hermione out of hers while Severus helped Ron. Their coats were hung on a different rack.

"The others are gathered in the Sitting Room." He bowed again and left them.

Lucius' hand went around Hermione waist possessively. She kept her head hung low as they went into the adjoining room with the other Death Eaters. She actually was rather glad she didn't have to look at them.

"Ah, Lucius, there you are."

Hermione saw polished brown shoes and matching brown slacks. His voice wasn't immediately recognizable, but the feet next to him were. She had seen Luna barefoot in the halls of Hogwarts enough to know that the chipped, pink nail polished toes belonged to her. She tried not to look up eagerly to see the face of her old friend.

"Rodolphus, my friend. How are you this evening?"

"Fine, just fine. And, is this your lovely prize?" Rodolphus' voice took on a noticeably more pleasant tone.

Hermione's heartbeat quickened. She'd heard the horror stories about Lestrange enough times.

Icy cold fingers came under her chin and raised her head, but she kept her eyes firmly to the ground. She wanted to grab Lucius but she forced herself not to make a move. His grip on her tightened anyway.

"Yes, it is."

Lucius' answer was tight, almost strained as he agreed.

"My, my. I'd have to say Lucius got the luck of the draw on this one. Look at me, Mudblood."

Hermione started, and looked up to Lucius who nodded once before he looked away. He had that look on his face, the one he wore so well all those years ago. She slowly brought her eyes to the gaunt, mad face of Rodolphus Lestrange. His curly fair fell all around his ears and his blue eyes looked haunted. He grinned when she met his eyes.

"Hm. I can see your fear, Mudblood. This one, she doesn't show fear." He jerked his head towards Luna but she didn't look.

The fingers under her chin slowly started drifting down her throat and she again had to fight the urge to swallow. Right as he reached her rapidly beating heart, he paused, then slid right to her cleavage before he drew his hand back to himself.

She nearly sighed in relief.

"Perhaps one day Lucius will be good enough to trade."

"Perhaps," Lucius said noncommittally, and turned, "Ah, there you are, Yaxley. Come along, girl."

Hearing him say that, set her back a little. He'd never addressed her that way, or prepared her to hear it. She shook it off quickly though, and followed him.

The night progressed similarly. Many of the Death Eaters touched her, or talked to Lucius about her. Like a toy. Wanting to 'borrow her' or 'share her'. But then, that's all she was, she supposed.

She hoped it would be over soon when her worst fear came to her.

"Ah, my clever little mouse, so wonderful to see you again."

Hermione whimpered and clutched to Lucius as Wormtail came up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hands off, Wormtail. She is mine now."

Lucius pushed Wormtail to the ground with a growl. Hermione gasped as he rolled on the ground. Spitting in anger at Lucius. But Lucius instead prodded Wormtail's chest with his cane and bent over him, hissing murderously, "Don't ever touch her again."

Hermione took her first chance to glance around the room at the dozens of Death Eaters and slaves like her. She saw Ron; looking up to Snape questioningly, Luna; her eyes no longer wide as she stared on at Wormtail from behind Rodolphus, Parvati Patil with Yaxley, (she didn't see Padma anywhere though,) Neville was with (Hermione's jaw dropped,) none other than Barty Crouch Jr.

That, however, was all the time she had to look. A door burst open and she saw in horror Voldemort's scowling face. She saw for a brief moment Ginny draped over his arm, seemingly unconscious before she looked back downward.

"And what, pray tell is the meaning of this?" Voldemort demanded and Lucius pulled her to her knees. All the Death Eaters dropped to the floor.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she breathed directly next to Lucius' head.

He didn't respond, however. His eyes were closed and his breathing was hard. Had what happened between him and Wormtail gotten him into trouble?

She heard footsteps and shut her eyes as well.

"Well, Lucius? Explain yourself."

Lucius rose to one knee. "Forgive me, my Lord. Your fearful servant was touching my prize, which you so graciously gave to me."

There was silence for a moment while Voldemort must have been debating whether this was the truth. Finally, he spoke again.

"Is this true, Wormtail?"

"Y-Yes, Master, but I was only just-"

"Silence!" Voldemort snapped.

He started walking again. "Wormtail, go to the back. I'll deal with you later."

Wormtail scurried away and a door shut.

Voldemort chuckled, "Rise, servants."

She started to rise when Lucius pushed her back to the ground subtlety so no one would notice. Hermione waited there, bowed as before. Apparently, she didn't even count as a servant.

"Hm. It seems you at least have trained your pets well, Lucius, Severus. I expected better of the rest of you. Now take your slaves and follow me."

Lucius picked her up, squeezing her hip reassuringly as they proceeded into, what Hermione guessed, was the dining hall.

It would be a horribly long night.

xxx


	12. Bittersweet Sacrifices

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Sacrifices. 

xxx

Lucius took a seat not far off from Voldemort. There were only a few Death Eaters to his left and then Voldemort sat at the head. Hermione was glad Severus sat just to his left so Ron sat on the floor beside her.

They were sending glances at each other while everyone was silently taking their seats. Lucius put his hand on her head reassuringly and so did Severus to Ron. For a moment, Ron looked comforted, but then immediately frowned. Hermione turned her head and stifled a giggle.

Under the table, she saw across from her and slightly to her left, Luna who was also ducked under the table. She smiled faintly, and waved, her eyes looking heavy and almost tired. She tried to smile back, but it just wouldn't work.

Neville was a little further down then them all, and he was trying to do some sort of sign language with Ron. He stopped to nod and give a little wave to Hermione who nodded back.

Hermione looked all the way to her left and could see past the rows of knees, at the feet of Voldemort, Ginny Weasley, who laid with her eyes staring vacantly towards the underside of the table. She might've looked dead, if there wasn't blood still trickling from a wound under her right eye.

She tried getting Ginny's attention, but it was hard to do so without making noise. If she was discovered trying to communicate with the others, she could only imagine the worse happening.

She coughed as quietly as she could and Ginny's eyes flickered around. She repeated until Ginny's eyes finally found Hermione.

_"Ginny,"_ she mouthed, _"Are you okay?"_

She didn't know if Ginny understood, because she only stared back for the longest time, but finally, she slowly shook her head 'no.' Hermione could cry.

She realized, the core members from Dumbledore's Army were back again, except for Harry. Then she really wanted to cry.

Lucius started to twirl one of her curls around his finger, which brought her attention back to him. She looked up and gave her almost a look of warning. Ducking her head again, she cast a sideways glance at Ron who was holding a gaze with Ginny fiercely.

Severus was trying to get his attention, but Ron naturally wouldn't listen.

Hermione nudged him with her elbow and he looked down obediently.

As he did, the House elves walked by and began serving food to the Death Eaters. Hermione wondered why it was still so silent.

She watched through the spaces between legs the House elves circle around the table.

"Good evening, friends. It has been three months to this day since Hogwarts fell. I trust you all have been keeping up our activities, however. Just because we won the war does not mean our job is done. Forgive me. I have been rather occupied with Miss Weasley to have noticed what is going on."

Hermione cringed, and so did Ginny, she noticed. Ron was growling softly beside her, glaring furiously at the ground.

Most of the others chuckled, including Lucius and Severus. She didn't like this at all.

She shifted her weight on her knees, feeling the strain on her bones and muscles already. The floor felt like it was concrete, though there was flimsy carpeting laid out on the floor, naturally, a dark green. It was very scratchy, though.

"I suspect you've all had enough time to sufficiently train them. I don't want any outbursts, or wily schemes of escape. Keep them separated."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, but they were not moved apart.

"We shall discuss more business later. For now, let us eat. I'm sure you are all starved. You may give the scraps to your slaves."

Chatter rose amongst the Death Eaters while they ate their meals. Hermione wasn't hoping for any sort of meal. She wanted this to be over with, and quick. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she didn't like at all.

Not long after, Lucius' hand was back almost possessively over her head and she felt more at ease. To the outsider, it must've looked like she was a lapdog or something of the sort, but she'd given up on thinking about that. She leaned her head against his knee, closing her eyes and sighing.

If it made her feel at ease, she decided, that was all that mattered.

XXX

Lucius fought the smile that was pulling his lips when she rested her head against him. He knew he probably shouldn't have let her, but he could lie well enough if anyone noticed. She _was_ his, after all.

He wished the night would progress faster. Sitting around the table surrounded by Death Eaters was not where he wanted to be.

He maintained small talk with most of the other Death Eaters, but kept darting his grey eyes around to see how many more were left to finish their meals. Most of them were certainly taking their time, not saving any for their slaves.

He had offered his plate to Hermione discreetly but she shook her head so he vanished the rest of the food with a quick wave of his hand and sat back.

Severus looked to be in much the same boat as him.

Only because he felt his hand jerking did he know she was talking to Weasley, or communicating at the very least. He peered down and saw her 'shooing' him with her hand before swaying her own head back onto his knee.

Weasley slowly bent closer to Severus, resting his head against his lower thigh awkwardly. Severus had jumped and looked down in alarm, but kept his ruffling hand in Weasley's hair. Lucius smirked looking away.

"It looks like most of you are done. Now, I want to discuss our plans for the future. House elves, lock the slaves in the dungeon. We wouldn't want them to know of our precious plans."

Lucius had not been expecting that. He felt, rather than watched, Hermione get pulled from his grasp and he drew his hand back to himself. Looking as if he didn't care was particularly hard. He wasn't expecting that, and he didn't like to be surprised.

Severus was probing his mind, but Lucius never had the knack for Legilimency or other mind communication. He surmised that Severus was as surprised as he was.

Once they were gone, Voldemort rose.

"There are still members of the Order conspiring out there. That old hag McGonagall is no doubt leading them now that Dumbledore is gone," he said, his eyes flashing almost prideful to Severus, who smirked, "I don't know how many of them there are, since we no longer have anyone inside their walls, but it is eminent that we either get one of them here or one of us will go over there. We will first attempt to capture one of them, to make things easier. Any volunteers?"

Lucius forced to raise his hand as quickly as everyone else and Voldemort smirked around the room at them. "Now, I know you are all eager to serve me, but I will select only the most capable."

They slowly lowered their hands and waited for Voldemort to speak again.

He started walking around the room now.

"I want to take control of Diagon Alley. Most of you are already stationed in Knockturn Alley, am I correct?"

There were a few nods and mumbles from around the table.

"Once we have Diagon Alley, we are going to purge Gringotts of the goblins and then take control of all the vaults. It's time we start controlling all the blood traitors and Mudbloods alike. Hogsmeade will be easy enough after that. Once we're in complete control of London, we're going to start expanding. Europe, Asia, Africa…" Voldemort's eyes were alight and darting around the map he'd hung on the far wall of the room.

Lucius looked at Severus, both were smirking but they could tell the other was just as panicked on the inside.

_World domination?_

He didn't think it was possible. Lucius read those fantasy stories when he younger, he read about the madmen who literally tried to take over the world, but that was insane. This was so much more serious now.

He almost refused to believe it.

"But, I digress. All in good time. Lucius, I want you to use your influence at the Ministry to-"

"Forgive me, my Lord. But I am no longer allowed into the Ministry. I thought you knew…" Lucius interjected regretfully.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and continued darting back and forth. "That does not please me. Though you have announced your position to the Wizarding world. So I am not angry with you. Let's see…"

Lucius breathed in relief.

"Nevermind. I want you to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow. The first person you see who is either part of the Ministry or Hogwarts staff; anyone you know to be, or assume to be, part of the Order, you will capture them and bring them here. Can you do that?"

"Of course, my Lord. Anything."

Voldemort smiled. "Now. Now that business is squared away, let's move to a more lighthearted subject, shall we? My slave- Weasley- who wants her?"

A few of the Death Eaters who didn't get one before showed interest, but most looked content in their seats.

"My Lord," Severus began, "if I may?"

Voldemort sat back down and waved his hand.

Lucius stared intently at Severus. He himself could not believe what Severus was about to do. But then, he'd always been a bit of a martyr.

"I was hoping I could take the Weasley girl with me."

"You already have the boy; why would you need both?"

"It is not a matter of need, my Lord. I was hoping I could train the boy better with her. He is much more stubborn and resisting than I could have ever imagined. Tamable, I assure you, but I was looking for a bit more- ah- entertainment. I, of course, would be willing to give you whatever you wish, what ever you might require of me."

Voldemort stroked his chin thoughtfully, the ghost of the smile still lingering on his non-existent lips. "Interesting, Severus. Whatever I wish?"

"Anything, my Lord."

Voldemort grinned. "I'll agree. But you will be mine for a week. Is this acceptable?"

Lucius saw the slight shake in Severus' hand before he tightened his knuckles.

"Very acceptable, my Lord. You have my deepest thanks."

He exhaled in relief. At least Voldemort bought it all. That was the biggest hurdle. Severus could handle himself with the Dark Lord.

"Speaking of the slaves, Lucius, I am giving yours back to Wormtail, also for a week. He has been very insufferable since I gave her over to you."

The sentence barely registered in his mind. Lucius tried convincing himself that Voldemort hadn't just said those words. He sat silent, probably for too long. 'Why' was running through his mind over and over. Why Hermione? Why please Wormtail? Why now? Why?

"My Lord, I beg you not to. I can easily capture another slave to give to him, as many as you need." He tried not to sound desperate.

"You'll have her back, Lucius. He has been requesting her every night. Quite annoying. It's better to just give him his time, indulge him. If he doesn't keep quiet after this, than I'll let you find me another. Don't get too attached to your slave, Lucius. We wouldn't want any trouble."

"Forgive me, My Lord. You know how I like my possessions and I detest sharing. Despite the fact that I believe him to be a coward, I will bend to your wishes."

"Good, Lucius."

Thankfully, no one specifically addressed him after that. He wasn't listening anyway. He couldn't believe after all the time, after she was finally moving on from the torture Wormtail administered her months ago, she was being sent back to him. He wouldn't even have time to prepare her for this. He wouldn't even get to _see_ her before he left.

Horrible thoughts were running through his head. What if she snapped, or Wormtail finally broke her? He would never forget that first day, when she begged him to rape her. It managed to successfully haunt him every once in a while. The pleading in her eyes, all sunken and dark.

Only recent had he seen the sparkle in her eye, the one he'd seen years before, like in the Department of Mysteries. Even in fear, she was alive. Wormtail left her dead.

She was going to die again.

He should have prepared her better. He should have anticipated this. Why didn't he? Why did he think he could've just walked away after the meeting? His logical mind argued that he couldn't have possibly known, but he didn't care to be logical now. Not at a time like this.

He was a fool. An utter fool.

"I grow tired," Voldemort said, rising.

All the Death Eaters rose after him and kneeled.

"Severus, you'll come with me. Lucius, you may return in one week, and don't forget to bring me a member of the Order. The rest of you, don't forget your instructions. We shall meet again soon. Goodnight, my loyal friends."

"Thank you, my Lord." They echoed.

Severus briefly squeezed his arm as he walked past to follow Voldemort into his chambers. Some of the other Death Eaters made some more small talk before they started making their way out of the room. Lucius, however, went straight to the door.

He passed through the Sitting Room and through the miniature hallway and out the door. It felt like it was all a dream. Everything was hollow around him, like he was underwater. The walls were damn near closing in as he walked.

Suffocating. He pushed the door open and breathed deeply the crisp air that washed around him. He stood there on the steps for a moment, trying to recollect himself. This wasn't like him; this wasn't _him._ Lucius was not affected by these things; he'd witnessed the murder of his family, for Merlin's sake. He couldn't possibly hurt as much as his chest did at that moment.

He shook his head and straightened his robes, determined not to look back into the Fortress. Severus was staying. The Weasley's were staying. Hermione, most of all, was staying, and with Wormtail.

With much more help on his cane than he had ever used before, he nearly hobbled down the stairs and along the path that was marked into the shrouded area.

The moon was high and bright in the midnight sky as he made his way to the Portkey.

Alone.

xxx


	13. Bittersweet Past Life

Bittersweet.

Bittersweet Past Life.

xxx

Hermione lost track of the time she spent in the cell after she was dragged down into the dungeons. It had definitely surprised her, but Lucius seemed surprised as well. She couldn't blame him.

_'If only the House elves weren't around…'_ she thought sadly. Ron was next to her on her left, Luna on her right, Neville wasn't far down. They could've been able to talk if it hadn't been for the House elves walking around the aisles aimlessly.

_'If only we could make a distraction…'_ she thought hopefully. But what could they do from inside there? Acting up was ruled out immediately. They had nothing to lose, but also nothing to gain. Their deaths meant nothing to the Dark Lord, so she seriously doubted misbehaving would get them anywhere.

She thought about trying to free them, but if the House elves didn't _want_ to be freed, like Winky or some of the others at Hogwarts, that would be worse. She shuddered to think what would happen if she was caught trying to free Voldemort's slaves.

So she waited. There was nothing else she could do.

Ron laid on the floor, eyes closed. She wished she knew Legilimency so she could know what he was thinking. Though she was almost certain he was thinking about his sister. She never saw where Ginny went, but she had to have been close by.

Luna stared vacantly to nowhere in particular, sitting up straight, legs crossed.

Hermione sighed and held the bars tighter. She was standing, waiting to be given back to Lucius. It must have been at least an hour, if not more. Her legs certainly told her so, but she didn't want to sit down. She stood right where they dropped her and waited.

And waited.

She yawned, looking around the cells again. There was no lock on the cell, the bars melded together magically, so there was no chance of even attempting to escape. It'd been so long since she did magic anyways…

A House elf who looked much like the Black family elf, Kreacher, stalked by glaring at her and she sneered back. She refused to think of them as her superiors. Equals at worse. She was still a human, in her mind. She wouldn't let Voldemort break her into thinking she wasn't a human, lower than a House elf. She refused.

In response to her sneer, the elf smiled and pointed at her. She jumped back, scared he was going to curse or hex her, but he snapped his fingers and the bars opened to let her through.

Relieved, she rushed out of the cage and looked around for Lucius.

_'Must be upstairs still…'_

Luna and Neville were free too, but they stayed where they were. She frowned. Where was Lucius? Finally, the door opened and she saw Barty Crouch Jr. and Rodolphus Lestrange only, at first. They passed her, Lestrange cupping her breast as he walked by and grinning, and collected Luna and Neville.

She wanted to ask where Lucius was, but daren't. The House elf was snickering at her now and she was looking around frantically.

Her blood literally ran cold when she heard the voice from behind her.

"Ah, there you are my little mouse."

Her eyes widened in horror and she immediately tried to sprint away, but Wormtail was already grabbing her wrist. She knew in the back of her mind she shouldn't fight, she shouldn't struggle, but her instincts were too great.

She thrashed about, trying to free herself. Where was Lucius? Why wasn't he saving her? This was wrong, all wrong, Wormtail shouldn't have even been there, so why was he?

"Hold still, you Mudblood. I can't Apparate when you're fighting me."

That, of course, made her struggle more. She was even finding her voice enough to scream.

"No! No, please! Let me go! Stop!" She was screeching at the top of her lungs, hoping anyone would save her.

Wormtail's grubby hand came around her mouth and the other grabbed her more firmly around the waist, pressing her back into him and his disgusting excuse for manhood that was rapidly hardening against her.

She kicked her legs, twisted in his arms, anything to free herself. But she was quickly losing what strength she had left.

Lestrange was chuckling, "I don't think she likes you much, Wormtail. Say, why don't we trade for the week, you can have this one?"

"No!" Wormtail hissed, "I want this one."

Hermione started crying as she used the last of her strength to kick one final time, and got no where. She went limp and Wormtail giggled madly.

"Lost your fight already? Good. We won't have as many problems then, will we?"

"If you don't want a fight, take this one. She does whatever you say, doesn't put up a fight at all-" Lestrange tried coaxing, but Wormtail hissed again and started dragging Hermione up the stairs. Ron was staring after her, white-knuckled at the front of his cage, but he said nothing.

Hermione was forced to let herself be dragged by Wormtail up the stairs and down the hall, until he finally Apparated.

It was the second time since they lost the war that she seriously considered killing herself.

XXX

"Didn't you see how that Mudblood was fighting Wormtail?" Rodolphus demanded of Luna as he pushed her onto the bed.

She just flopped on the mattress like a doll, making no move to adjust herself or her dress. She simply stared at him.

Rodolphus growled and paced the edge of the bed, brushing the curls from his face angrily.

"Why won't you fight me?" He burst at her.

He waited for an answer, but she gave none. With a snarl, he descended on her, wrapping her neck around his hands.

She made little struggle to breathe, and the only gratification he got was the small whimpers. Which was hardly anything at all. He wanted her to beg for her life.

"Answer me!"

Her hands came up and covered his hands, trying to pry them away ever-so-slightly. He narrowed his eyes and loosened his grip, but only enough that she could talk.

Her blue, blue eyes pinned his and she finally spoke. "You don't want me to fight you."

"What are you talking about?" He snapped back at her.

"I remind you of her." She rasped.

"Of who, damn it?" His voice was raising.

"Your wife."

He let go of her instantly and backed away. It felt like his heart had stopped. The Killing Curse, but worse. She was staring up at him, almost knowingly as she traced her neck where the bruises were starting to surface his fingers had been.

"You… You are nothing like her." He said quietly.

"I am. I know I am. I have her eyes," she said. She sat like Bella too. Stiff as a board, hands under her thighs.

"And just how can you be so sure?" He sneered at her, forcing himself to look away and into the flames of the fireplace.

"I've read your mind when you fuck me. Your defenses go down," she informed him, as if it was so matter-of-fact.

He snorted, "You're sixteen, you can't possibly know Legilimency."

"I'm eighteen."

"Whatever, you brat, I don't have time for this…" Luna stood up and started walking towards him. He was too stunned to move or stop her, really. It was the most she had spoken in three months.

Her eyes were wide, the way he remembered before she became his. The mussed curls framed her face and she stood only feet away from him, her familiar eyes right on his.

"I saw you, on the battlefield. I saw the pain in your eyes when your wife was murdered. You loved her; she was your wife, after all."

He stared at her, not knowing what else he could do. Oh, he could stop her, but he didn't feel like he could move. Memories were flooding back to him, memories he had been trying to push out of his mind. It wasn't happening- none of this. This girl did not know him; she was his slave, his subordinate.

"What are you-" he began, but she interrupted.

"You can't lie. I remember that day very well. You want to take your anger out on me, but I will not let you."

He fisted his hand in her hair and growled, "I can do as I will, you are my slave!"

"But it won't help." She didn't so much as wince as she was forced to twist in his grasp. "Has it helped so far, Master? You're driving yourself mad."

He let go of her and shouted in rage, holding his head painfully as he began pacing again. How could she just bring all this up? She hadn't spoken in three months and this is the first thing she spews from her mouth?

This was intolerable.

"You loved her," she went on before he could silence her, "You loved her, but she loved your master. Now that she is gone, you are trying to blame me, while you still serve the man who stole her away."

He slapped her. Hard. Blood trickled out of her mouth as she held her cheek and stumbled onto the ground.

The words she spoke, he knew them to be true. Certainly. But that didn't matter anymore, and he refused to think about it. He was a Death Eater. There's no one who gets out of it.

"You-You know it's true," she rasped, "You are lost, Master. You want me to fight because it will make it easier for you to believe your own lies. It will be easier for you to believe you're a monster."

She stood again and he watched the blood drip off her chin and onto her dress, smearing the fabric.

_Monster…_

The word echoed in his mind.

"You're not a monster," she said firmly.

Rodolphus looked back up to her. This was _not_ happening. "You know nothing about me."

"Am I wrong, then? Am I? Because if I'm not, then I'd say I know you very well."

Insolent. Unabashed. Audacious. Completely right…

He advanced on her again, grabbing her wrists tightly in an attempt to hurt her. He needed the upper hand again. He would not stand for this, feeling inferior to her, who was his slave. She should not, could not, hold that kind of power.

"Fight me."

She stood still, resolute. He raised her fists, shaking them, as if he was trying to show her what to do.

"Fight me," he commanded more firmly.

"No."

He backed her onto the bed, until the back of her knees hit the edge and she fell onto it. He glared down at her, barring his teeth and hovered over her menacingly.

"Fight me!" He growled, breathing heavy, almost to the point of hyperventilation and dizziness. Walls were crashing around him, his foundation crumbling. In the back of his mind, Bella was screaming her dying scream, the one that kept him up at night.

"No…" Her voice sounded ancient, so gentle and firm that he could go mad. But since he was already doing that, her small refusal broke him. The strength suddenly left him and he pressed his defeated body into hers.

"Fight me…" He nearly begged.

"Never," she whispered.

He renewed his grip on her wrist and tried to slap himself with her hand, but it was a poor attempt and her fingertips only just grazed him.

"Slap me, scratch me, scream, cry, beg me to stop; anything. Just fight me…"

But she kept her arm steady, and he gave up, her fingers reached out to stroke his face lightly. He drew back off the bed, refusing to accept such kindness. She knew nothing. Not about his life, or his wife, or him in general.

"If you want me, then have me; as many times as you like. But I'll never fight you, because I won't give into you. You're not a monster. You're not like them-"

"I'm a Death Eater, you stupid girl!" Rodolphus bellowed, "I _am_ them! Twenty years! I've been a Death Eater for twenty years- that's longer than you've been alive! Where do you come off talking to me this way? You understand nothing."

She had cringed when he yelled, but she then began hastily untying her dress, exposing and offering her chest to him. "Then rape me, beat me. Make me bleed and bruise, laugh and spit in my face. Come on, then."

He scoffed, "It's not fun if you're willing. You can't just offer yourself to be raped; it doesn't work like that." He was pacing again, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. He needed to silence her, he needed this to stop.

"If you're just like them, it wouldn't matter."

He wanted to scream. This was infuriating. She was accusing him of not being a Death Eater, or at least not acting like one. Maybe that part was right. But if he knew she was pretending, it wouldn't do anything for him. He wouldn't be affected by it at all.

Her eyes were searching his face, the blue eyes almost an exact replica of his dead wife's. They were clear, almost crystalline as they rolled over his face. If only her hair had been black, or at least a dark brown…

She finally stood up with a disenchanted sigh and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Fine, then. I'll fight you."

Rodolphus piqued up, almost disbelievingly. Would she really? He eyed her skeptically for a moment and then took a step toward her, but only a step, because as soon as he moved, she screamed.

She screamed a most bloodcurdling high-pitched sound. It pierced right to his eardrums and he gaped at her.

"Shut up," he commanded taking another step, but quicker than a rabbit, she dodged between the wall in the armoire, disappearing behind the wood.

He frowned. Why couldn't he have gotten a normal slave?

"Get out of there," he raised his voice to talk over her cry. She cowered, her nose pressed into the wall, her whole body visibly shaking. It didn't excite him as much as confuse the hell out of him. She was a very good actress.

She was wedged tightly between the armoire and the wall, but he grasped her arm and yanked her out, driving her further into hysteria. He forced her chin to look up at him, and big tears rolled down her cheeks, blurring and glassing her eyes in obscurity.

"No!" She sobbed, covering her face with her hands, "No, please! I'll do anything- anything! Please don't…"

She was trying to tear herself away from him, using strength he never thought she possessed.

"Stop crying," he ordered (or tried to order,) but he could barely hear his own voice. Was it her loud sobs, or had his voice really grown that small?

His mind was swirling, like he had just been Stupified, or had a concussion. What was she doing to him? Everything felt like it was in slow motion as he was transfixed on her face, tears splashing about as she flailed in his grasp. Her mouth was open- she must have still been screaming, but he couldn't hear anymore. The room was silent save for the blood pounding in his ears incessantly. He tried to shake it from his brain, but it wouldn't go away.

He irrationally decided it was her doing; she was causing this inside his head.

Using both hands, he grabbed her arm tighter, and swung her towards the bed. All he could do was watch helplessly as she flew through the air. A look of terror spread over her face as she fell, so slowly, with some kind of fragility he'd never seen before. It was the first time he'd seen her so human, so frail and vulnerable as she fell on the bed- no, had it not been for the heavy, oak headboard, she would have flown through the wall.

But as it happened, he realized she was not landing on the bed. His senses came back to him and he heard the last millisecond of her scream before collided with the headboard with a deafening thud.

The bed bounced a little, under her weight as she flopped onto the pillows. She lay motionless, her neck craned, mouth open slightly. Her golden curls and tear-stained cheeks glistened and shone in the firelight.

Rodolphus stared on in horror, frozen in fear, as he realized what he might've done. But it was impossible. She couldn't have been dead. Her neck hadn't snapped, or he would have heard it. Wouldn't he? He heard her scream.

It would just be a bump on her head. Just a bump.

"Lu… Luna?" He croaked, his mouth completely devoid of any wetness. He didn't remember how he even knew her name. She never told him.

He took a step forward. "Luna?"

Could she hear him? Was she breathing? Was she even alive? He hadn't meant to. He hadn't meant to kill her, he didn't even want to kill her, not after all she said. It was an accident. Slave or not. He wanted to show her that he was just like all the other Death Eaters.

It suddenly occurred to him.

"Luna!"

He ran over to her and crawled onto the bed, picking her head up and supporting it in his lap. Her hair fanned over his thighs, and because he moved her around so, the last of her tears leaked out of her eyes, spilling her hot sadness onto his trousers, burning the skin underneath.

If he really was like those other Death Eaters, her death would have meant nothing to him. He wasn't like them, because this was all a mistake. An accident. He just killed her.

"Luna…" He moaned, pulling her head up to his.

Only now was he the monster.

Rodolphus only joined the ranks of the Death Eaters because of Bellatrix. He fell in love with her, twenty years ago, but she wouldn't marry him unless he came a Death Eater like her. She needed a Pureblood wizard and it was between him and Snape. But Snape was always off with that Gryffindor, Lily Evans, so Bellatrix picked him. He became a Death Eater and almost the same moment became Bellatrix's husband.

Why hadn't he come to terms with this sooner?

He helped rise Voldemort to power and secretly hoped he would never return after he fell that fateful night in July. With Voldemort gone, he had his wife, until she was sent to Azkaban. All because of Voldemort and her idolatry of him.

Tears welled in his eyes as he allowed the pain to surface, his stubbornness and his pride. His foolish pride.

"Why am I doing this? I'm such a fool, such a fool… serving the man who imprisoned my wife, that bastard…"

There was a small moan, and it took him a few seconds to realize it wasn't him. He pulled away from Luna enough to look at her.

"Luna?" He asked incredulously.

Her eyes fluttered a few times before the blonde lashes came apart and she opened her eyes and blinked at his face while her vision came into focus.

"You're not dead? You're not dead?" He was asking, really needing the confirmation. "Oh, what the fuck is wrong with me…"

He held her to him as he let the last of his grief and mourning out in her hair. He could just barely feel her light touch on his back and he let it be.

He really didn't know what else to do.

xxx


	14. Bittersweet Time

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Time. 

xxx

Ron watched Hermione be taken away by his former family pet, Wormtail. Never had he wished they'd kill that thing in their third year more than now. Her screams still pierced his ears and echoed in his mind. He wondered if she was to be with him permanently or only temporarily.

It couldn't be true, not after all her time with Lucius. It was too cruel. He stared after her until she was gone, wanting to save her or help her, but able to do nothing from behind the cell bars.

Then he was distracted as Lestrange and Crouch walked by with Luna and Neville, taking them away.

So, where was Severus? He pressed his cheek as far as he could against the bars, until it dug into his bone painfully, to watch the door to the dungeons.

_'Why is he so late? All the others came. So where the bloody hell is he?'_ Ron thought over and over.

After awhile, he gave up.

He rubbed his cheek and sat back down, loosening his tie with considerable difficulty. (Severus had knotted it very tight.)

Ron sat against the wall, wondering how long it would take until Severus came for him.

xxx

For Ron, days passed in his cell. He knew that it had to have been days, because it seemed so long since he'd seen anyone besides the stupid House elf snickering about. He wondered why Severus had not come for him. Hermione, Luna, and Neville all left so long ago.

If their plan had worked, and Severus offered himself in exchange for Ginny, should it take him this long to work everything out?

Ron began fearing the worst. Firstly, Severus could be dead. Voldemort could have become angry at Severus for even suggesting taking Ginny with him. And now Ron would be forgotten here, left to rot and die in these dungeons.

He never would have imagined the death of Severus Snape would mean anything to him, but the idea had his heart hammering against his chest.

Not only that, he'd never imagine ever even being so close to the man either. He still didn't like him; not by any means. He was still a greasy git all the time.

'Well… maybe not all the time…' Ron thought back silently. He'd never admit to it out loud, but most of the time, Severus was gentle. It was only when Ron was acting up would Severus retaliate with anything.

He still blushed at the memory of the previous night. Severus' dark eyes, talented fingers, strong body…

Ron shook his head, trying to get rid of it all. It wasn't right. Six months ago, he was still his teacher. And he was a guy. Ron wasn't gay. He'd gone out with a lot of girls, and he was in love with Hermione growing up.

"Was?" Ron asked out loud, "That's stupid, of course I'm still in love… with her…"

Perhaps he was right enough to admit to himself that he wasn't in love with her anymore. When he saw her, he was beyond thrilled, of course. But it hadn't felt the same; his ears didn't turn red when she hugged him, there were no butterflies in his stomach or the stutter in his words. He always believed he'd end up marrying Hermione, even when he told his mum not to tease him about it.

But then, he'd always believed Harry would win, too. Maybe he would have married her if things had turned out the way he 'believed.'

What was there to believe now? He couldn't believe in the past, and the present or the future wasn't looking too bright either. He couldn't believe in Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, or the other slaves. They were powerless.

Now, he couldn't even believe in Severus.

Sighing, he laid back down against the hard floor, drawing his legs close to him for just a little more warmth while using his arm as a pillow.

He did nothing more. There was nothing to wait for, nothing to hope for. Nothing to believe in.

He'd probably never see Severus again.

xxx

One more day. That is what Lucius kept telling himself as he drank his morning tea, just as he'd done every morning since Hermione was ripped from his confines; only this time it was true.

He added a third thin lemon slice to his tea and drowned it until all the juice was released and his tea held a pleasant tartness. He sipped slowly, letting all the sourness bite his tongue before he swallowed.

Teila knew not to bother making him breakfast, as he never ate any. He felt solely responsible for Hermione's predicament and would not allow himself anything but sour tea to consume. Despite Teila's nagging, he would not eat.

The clocked ticked away, and he wondered why he even bothered with clocks.

One more day.

He'd already captured his prisoner. There was nothing else he could do but wait, and drink his tea. It was one of the Hufflepuffs from Draco's year, if his memory served him right. It wasn't anything he was proud of. He just wanted the boy out his home and Hermione back in it. No, he wasn't proud, but he wasn't particularly remorseful either. Tragic, to be certain, but not a tragedy.

One more day.

"More tea, Master Malfoy?" Teila asked, looking rather smallish at his feet.

"I think I've had enough for today, Teila, thank you. That will be all."

Teila picked up the tray but didn't start walking away just yet. Lucius sighed. He knew what was coming.

"Is Master Malfoy sure he doesn't want a pastry or sweet roll to with his tea?"

"Quite. Good day, Teila."

The House elf whimpered slightly in defeat, but not a scared sort of whining, only disappointed. She hurried along out of his room and left him to be in his silence once more.

It was indeed the afternoon, but he'd never have known by the looks in his room. He kept the curtains closed, the lengthy green of his shades concealing all sign of daylight from the sun-starved room. In his room he stayed, nearly the whole week, using only firelight for light and warmth.

He stayed in his armchair, sometimes he'd read or listen to- what limited favor he held- music. But most of the time he simply sat there. There was no one to talk to, after all. Except Teila.

One more day.

His tea was gone now. He sat back in the chair and stared into the flames. He'd obviously had enough time to regard his feelings for the girl. And nothing perplexed him more.

Over the years, he never particularly liked her; he found her annoying at best. But even he had to admit he was impressed by her performance in the Department of Mysteries. And the next time he saw her, on the battlefield, she was equally as threatening. Not to him, of course, though she had taken down a fair few of the Death Eaters single-handedly. He subdued her (naturally,) just in time for the very end, making her his.

And since then, she continued to stun him. She was relentless, even being his prisoner did not leave her frightened. It seemed only Wormtail was the one who could terrify her, and Lucius would make him pay for that.

Even when she cried, he never lost that respect for her that she had some how drawn out of him. He wanted her to cry; just to prove that she was human.

Lucius sighed and closed his eyes.

But the feelings that went deeper, those _other_ feelings that sunk into his bones and made him nervous like a schoolboy, all fluttery and hot; those feelings he didn't think _he_ was strong enough to face.

He never expected their… joining… would have been quite like it had been. It was thoroughly satisfying, to be sure. He still felt sated, actually. But he knew there was a deeper connection there that could not be ignored. Tamed, perhaps, but not ignored.

But most importantly, she made him feel alive… after Narcissa and Draco's death, she put emotions back into him, things he never thought he'd feel again. Their time together had not been a long length of time or particularly merry, but it was still time spent together.

_'Who knows,' _Lucius mused,_ 'Perhaps just being forced to be with someone is enough…'_

Feeling anything for her was dangerous. And on a more realistic level, impractical. She may have been nearly twenty years old, but that did not negate the fact that he was older as well. Twenty years older than her, to be exact. That was too great a difference.

More realistically, he was a Death Eater and she was his slave. It meant death for both of them if he was even thought to be treating her with anything but cruelty. One false move, and it truly would be the end of the Wizarding world.

Fortunately, Potter destroyed all the Horcruxes before he died. So Voldemort was very much alive, and not immortal. For the Dark Lord to try the same trick again would be foolish, but he would undoubtedly think of something else. He was a man with too many loop holes.

The more numbers they gathered inside, the more help they would have in fighting and destroying the Dark Lord once and for all.

But presently, all the members he did have were servicing others.

Lucius summoned Teila for more tea and pulled his cloak tighter around his neck.

One more day…

xxx

The pain, the smell, the ache, the dark, the revolting feeling of being at the mercy of another, the helpless position a body takes while being used… that must be what Hell felt like.

Because Hermione knew she was no longer alive. She had to be dead. It must've happened sometime in the cell. She never would have thought the Afterlife was like this, almost a nightmare, like an experiment of Satan.

She'd take Voldemort any day. Somehow, it seemed better.

Wormtail came to her at his every opportunity, and rarely left her in times of silent like these. He brought no food, no water; only himself. He gave her no rest, no healing; only suffering, upon suffering, upon suffering.

She'd lost her will to live, her will to fight. She was broken now, being rescued wouldn't have helped anyways. Broken, like porcelain on the floor, waiting to be swept up and deposited in the waste basket.

No one would even want to save her; it wasn't worth the trouble.

She couldn't even stand to look at herself, so she kept her eyes closed. All the time, it was darkness.

Hermione was in Hell, trapped in her own darkness, a dirty mess of her own and Wormtail's filth, alone.

The door creaked open slowly, and Hermione didn't bother raising her head. She could feel the light spreading into the room as the crack in the door grew greater, louder with every second.

The iron cuffs had cut into her wrist repeatedly and left her flesh raw, so she had yet another reason not to look up. Any movement would jostle the chains and cut into her flesh further.

Her knees ached from the stone under her and she knew she couldn't walk or run; another reason not to move.

She knew it wasn't Lucius or Ron, or Severus or any of the other of her potential saviors. So there was absolutely no reason to get up.

The silence that followed made her nervous. Wormtail was just standing there, just standing, not moving anymore or saying anything nasty to her. She wondered what she should do. Maybe he was expecting her to get up, or at least look at him, but Hermione would refuse.

She might not be able to put up a fight, but she wasn't going to obey so easily either. Hermione kept her head hung, her arms outstretched, wrists digging into the bottom half of the cuffs where they fell, on her knees, with her eyes tightly closed.

Swallowing a large gulp of air, she realized she'd been holding it in. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not now, not ever.

"I think I can take it from here, Wormtail."

Hermione swore her heart stopped. For one moment; the world stopped. The pain numbed her until her body thrummed, unaware of anything else. The only part of her brain that was working was the part asking her, _'Was that really him? Was that really his voice?'_

No. No, no, no, no. It was a dream. Maybe she'd finally lost it. Wormtail had really sent her over the edge, because it was impossible. She belonged to Wormtail now, then, forever… didn't she?

The door creaked shut, and Hermione whimpered against her will, trying to hide her face in her shoulder.

"Silencio…" The spell was weak, and not aimed at her, she realized when her small pleas were still audible to her.

It was not Wormtail's voice, it was too smooth, too nostalgic to her. Familiar, and soothing. But it was a hallucination, after all. It could have been anyone.

"Hermione…"

The sound of her name, though, the way it was spoken could have only been said by one person. Ignoring her skin's cry of protest, she raised her head and slowly opened her eyes. It had to be him because no one had ever said her name with such desperate pain before- no one, before Lucius.

Indeed, only visible through half of his wand light, was Lucius, pale blonde hair cascading over his shoulder as he knelt down to her, his grey eyes so sorrowful she felt like crying.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

His gloved hands touched her cheek lightly and she flinched out of habit, though she only wanted to lean into him. Her throat was not making any decipherable sounds other than pants and whimpers, so she could not speak. She couldn't determine if this was real or not.

"Liberatio," he whispered and caught her arms by her elbows before they dropped to her sides. Her collar also dropped off of her, and she slumped forward into him.

It had to be real, because he caught her, she didn't fall through his arms, but into them. Despite her state of filthiness and disarray, he held her to him, not minding that she was dirtying him at all. He held her tightly, securely, around her middle and on her head, just like all the other nights when she cried into him.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry… I didn't have a choice. I tried, begged him to not take you from me- Merlin, what has he done to you…?"

He was picking her up and lifting the Apparation restrictions on the room, despite Wormtail's screams from the other side of the door.

It was real, this was happening, Lucius was saving her.

"You are never coming back here. I will see to it next time." He said just before he Apparated while she still clung to him with her life. He cast a glance at where she'd resided for what felt like years and the chains she knew in her heart she'd never see again.

He Apparated outside where it took her a few moments to realize what the red and black masses were on the ground.

Ron and Ginny were, with little strength, trying to lift an unconscious Severus Snape off the ground. Lucius sighed impatiently.

"Step aside, boy." He snapped. Hermione wondered if they were still under some sort of surveillance.

Lucius shifted her weight and levitated Snape's body into the air. He started walking briskly and Ron and Ginny followed behind, supporting their weight on one another.

He walked as quickly as he could and had to wait a minute for the Weasley's to arrive, but once the five of them were all there, he made sure they all grabbed the Portkey before it departed.

But Hermione fell asleep long before that.

xxx

I couldn't stand for them to be apart for too long. Oh, sorry if it was a bit dark for some of you. I kept it to a minimum.

I hope you all like it. I can't believe the response I've gotten for this. 125 reviews? Totally unexpected. But a very nice kind of unexpected. Keep 'em coming. Haha.

Well, now that it's 5:47 in the morning, I should be off…


	15. Bittersweet Cleansing

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Cleansing. 

xxx

Lucius landed the most gracefully in his bedroom, which he'd transformed into something of an infirmary before he left to get Hermione and the others. Not amazingly, he'd anticipated this situation, and Teila was waiting in the room for him when he returned.

Carefully, he levitated Severus into a bed and directed the Weasley's into their own as well, but kept Hermione in his arms rather than the designated bed that was vacant for her. What she needed more prudently was a bath.

"Teila," Lucius said with a semblance of business, "tend to Severus first, you know where the potions are. Deal with the others after." He was very glad he had trained her in this field.

With that, he strode out of the room and down the stairs cautiously to the bathroom. She was a mess, much worse than the first time. 'Beyond recognition' might've been appropriate, but she would never be unrecognizable to him. He could still see her golden curls, the toffee eyes, the porcelain skin. It was there, only marred.

He pushed the door open with only slight difficulty. Reaching for his wand was more laborious than anything. He propped his leg up on the high edge of the bath tub to support Hermione while he felt around his pocket for his wand. Appearing unarmed and without his cane while at the Fortress was more favorable to him, in case there were any problems.

Once he did have his wand between his fingers, he waved it at the tub and hot water immediately poured out of the tip and filled the tub to the rim. Displacement of water was the furthest thing from his mind. He didn't bother with soap or bubbles just yet. He feared not much cleaning would get done once he washed her off the first time.

Lucius noticed Hermione's eyes closed as she was slumped in his arms and decided some healing potions would be in order next. However, the first thing he was concerned about was getting Wormtail off of her. In no way did Lucius see her as property like some dog, but evidently, Wormtail did.

"Don't you dare die, girl…" Lucius murmured as he kicked off his shoes but nothing else as he lowered them both into the scalding water. It was so hot he winced, but she actually started stirring. It was better than nothing.

The water around them was already swirling with blood and other dirt from Hermione as he walked them both to the center of the deep tub. As he made his way to the center of the tub, the water got higher and higher until it came up to his chest. The trail they had taken was evident as he tipped her head back in the water and started running his fingers through her knotted curls.

Soon he found her hair was as helpless and ever and tilted her chin up to wash off her face so he could at least see her ivory skin. Her eyes fluttered a few times but she did nothing more. He wished she would wake up.

By the time he finished washing her, the water was cloudy and murky. He was glad he didn't try to use soap first.

Taking out his wand, Lucius cleaned the water and added soap magically. He deliberated silently levitating Hermione while he washed her. His arms were growing tired.

He let her soak in the water for a minute and re-gripped his wand to levitate her. But just as he let go of her for a second, her eyes opened.

"Lu… Luce-us?" She slurred his name, but it was most definitely coherent. He dropped his wand lifted her head.

"Hermione?" He asked, nearly incredulous. He hadn't expect her to wake any time soon.

"Am I… dreaming? It feels… too good…" She all but whimpered under him. Now that he'd cleaned her face, he could see all the pain etched in the lines and her brow, the tears welling in her eyes as she refused to believe reality. He pulled her up closer to him and held her head to his neck.

He didn't have much strength to ensure her of anything. All he had was himself, so he held her. He could have cleaned her with magic, fed her potions, and left her in the bed until she recovered. Teila could have done that, actually. But he took it upon himself. He searched the water below him, as he thought over his actions. It was as if he had just woken up, like she had.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, her faint, familiar scent was still in her hair even after a week's time. He wondered how he could have gone seven days without smelling her hair. Then he realized he did smell her hair every chance he got.

"Lucius?" She asked again. Her hands were on his neck, her legs had curled around him, and she was waiting for his reply.

He bent his head up enough to look at her and stared into her toffee eyes. She was begging him for an answer. What would happen if she did wake up after this? How much more shattered could she become?

'It's real. I am here. You are safe.' So many things he could have said, all teetering on the tip of his tongue, but he said nothing. He was a little beside himself, actually.

So beside himself, in fact, he kissed her.

If it was a mistake, he decided he didn't care, because her lips were as warm and inviting as ever. If it was cruel, he would kill himself, because no matter the torment she'd just been through, he wanted to kiss her, and more.

But he felt her kissing back, twisting in his damp hair and pressing into him. Could it still have been wrong if she was kissing back?

Perhaps they were both dreaming.

He pulled away and slowly pulled apart his lashes to look at her. She licked her lips, but kept her eyes closed.

"Don't wake me up. I don't want to go back to that room again. If I'm dreaming, damn it, I'll hate myself forever for giving me this hope," she sobbed, "Lucius, tell me I'm not dreaming!"

He smoothed her hair back and met her eyes.

"Hermione, if you are dreaming… then so am I."

She renewed her grip on him and crushed her mouth to his this time, with a strength he had never expected form her. He would have been knocked down if he hadn't regained his footing so quickly. He staggered back, kissing her as best as he could while he walked backwards until they were shallow enough in the water so that he could sit.

He fell to the tiled floor of the tub gracelessly, not bothering to practice his refined balance. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The fact that she was his slave, moreover, the fact that he was her master. Muggleborn and Pureblood. Twenty and Forty. Red and Green. Gold and silver. They really were opposite ends of the spectrum. But it just didn't matter.

They stayed together fiercely, strongly, with no intention of leaving the hot waters any time soon. If he could have stayed there forever, he would have. He could only imagine Hermione's desire to never set foot out of the manor again.

After a while, they stopped kissing and merely embraced each other while the water around dropped in temperature slowly, the bubbles disappeared, their skin became wrinkled and pale under the weight of the water.

He, too, would hate himself when they woke up from the dream.

xxx

Lucius' house elf, Teila, had taken Ginny somewhere, Hermione and Lucius had not yet returned from where they came from and Ron sat up in his bed staring at Severus.

He never believed he would see him again. More correctly, he _feared_ he wouldn't ever see him again.

Had it been hours? Minutes since they arrived? He wanted Severus to wake up. He was angry at him for leaving him, angry at him for not coming for him. Ron wanted to yell and scream at him for not being there.

But he couldn't. Nor did he really want to. Ron had an inexpressible desire to hold Snape.

He scowled and looked away from Severus' bed, crossing his arms and boring his eyes into the bed Ginny had laid in.

Maybe he was really angry at Severus because he _couldn't_ be angry at him. Ron's expression softened as he looked back to Severus.

The man had risked his life, or at the very least his body, to get his sister back for him. He shared a bed with a snake-man… for Ron. And he supposed there were a few other occasions where Severus had saved him. A few… or more.

Ginny, she looked awful. Soulless; inhuman, almost. She barely recognized Ron when Lucius came for them. He had to convince her to get up and go with him. Voldemort left her with no strength or emotion. His fiery, tempered sister was a doll, an empty shell of the person she was.

And still, Severus saved her.

Ron drew back his covers and stood, ignoring the aching in his legs from laying down from his time in the cell. He walked softly to Severus' bed as if he would wake up. Ron didn't know if he even could yet, despite the potions Teila gave him.

He knelt down by the bed, parallel to Severus face. There were dark circles under his eyes and healing bruises on his face. He looked tired, even while sleeping. One of his hands was sprawled at his side and Ron resisted the urge to grab it. His nails were dirty- something Ron had never seen. Severus' hands were always immaculate, despite his constant potion making.

Looking back to his have, he eyes the black locks that hand fallen over Severus' forehead and eyes. Those, he could not resist. Reaching his fingers out slowly, he brushed the hair out of his face and back behind his ear with the rest of his hair.

Touching his hair made him remember when they had… spent the night together. Ron blushed violently, even in his own company. He'd felt Severus' hair when he was inside him and was forced to take back every remark he'd made about his greasy hair. Neglected, perhaps, but not greasy.

Then Ron reexamined Severus face and saw a smudge of- what he hoped was- dirt. It was small, really. Insignificant. But since Teila cleaned him, the spot on his cheekbone seemed very significant. He reached out again hesitantly, but feared touching him. He didn't want him to wake up.

Yet the blemish of dirt was contrasting horribly on Severus' skin and Ron felt compelled to get rid of it. It was, on some level, part of Voldemort. It followed him from the fortress and would serve as a reminder if Severus did find it later.

Deciding, Ron put a finger to Severus' cheek and ran it over the dirt. It didn't come off right away, so he rubbed back and forth a few times until all the dirt was gone. He ran his thumb over the same spot again, simply wanting to feel his flesh that time.

"Ronald…" Severus croaked, and Ron literally leapt out of his skin. He fell onto his arse hard and groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain and embarrassment that he reacted like he'd been caught stealing something.

Could one steal a caress? Maybe from Severus Snape…

He soon forgot his humiliation and pain though, when he realized Severus actually _had_ spoken and had said his name. For a moment, he didn't believe it.

"Severus?" He asked uncertainly, leaning back up to the bed and resting his chin on the mattress.

His eyes opened and his dark, brooding eyes pinned him immediately, like a butterfly.

"How is your sister?"

Ron blushed again, and answered, "She's… okay, I think. The house elf took her somewhere, but she was walking with help."

Severus didn't respond, but seemed pleased to hear it, as he closed his eyes again and adjusted his head on the pillow.

Panic spread over Ron as he realized he was going to go to sleep again. But Ron wanted to talk to him, hear his voice more.

"How-How are you doing?" Ron asked, raising up from the mattress and clutching the sheet tightly.

Severus' lips frowned slightly, but he stayed passive with his eyes closed. "I am fine."

Ron frowned fully. "No, you're not. You look awful," he said defiantly, raising up further to stand above him.

"Thank you," Severus said flatly.

"It's just- I meant, are you really okay? I told you, you didn't have to do all that…"

Severus silenced him. "Ronald, please cease this nonsense. You should be resting."

He had that flair to his voice that Ron could argue with, but chose not to wisely. It had taken him eight years to learn that.

"Well, so should you." Ron fixed the covers around Severus, bringing them up higher and more tightly around him. He fussed over it for longer than he should have, because Severus opened his eyes.

"Ronald," he said, but nothing else.

Ron ran his hand over the covers a final time before he bowed his head, and took a deep breath. "Thank you… Severus, for saving my sister. I… just- thanks."

Severus again did not respond but watched Ron walk away back to his bed where he fell onto his covers and buried his face in his pillow. Severus had witnessed the way his body shook enough times to know he was crying.

Xxx

Could he have moved, he would have went to him. But Severus knew moving would risk his consciousness, and he wanted to be awake as long as he could. He'd been awake long enough to surmise Ronald had been watching him, and once he felt his hands in his hair, he couldn't take it. He had to make sure he was okay, as well as his sister.

As far as he was concerned, a week with Voldemort was a small price to pay. It wasn't always torture and bedtime. He learned lots of valuable information that way, and it was a perfect opportunity.

That wasn't to say bedtime wasn't torture.

Severus raised his head slightly to check on Ronald again before he turned onto his side. He could hear footsteps in the hallway and thought it might've been Lucius or Teila. He didn't care which one it was; either way he needed to pretend to sleep if he wanted any rest at all.

Questions needed to be answers, emotions needed to be assured. But Severus was much too tired for any of that.

He stroked his cheek where Ronald's finger had stolen a caress and rubbed, most insistently like a smudge of dirt. His lips twitched a little as he sunk further into his bed and welcomed a much needed and most deserved rest.

xxx


	16. Bittersweet Aftermath

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Aftermath. 

xxx

Once she was clean, and drifting off into sleep, Lucius carried her out of the water and used a drying charm on them both. Her hair became fluffy and the wet clothes weighing down his body lifted off his skin and it was if he'd never been in the bath in the first place.

He made sure her head stayed lifted in case sleep did overtake her and her neck fell limp. It was also an excuse to stare more intently into her face as he carried her back to his room.

Lucius placed Hermione carefully into the only bed still made and helped her under the covers.

"I know you are tired, but I need you to drink a few potions first," he told her before he walked away to retrieve the few potions he reserved for her.

He picked up five bottles of all shapes and colors and went back to her bed. He gave her the healing potion first, and watched with muted delight while the cuts, scrapes, and bruises shut and blended back into her skin. Next, he gave her an even stronger healing potion, aimed more for the damage Wormtail had done inside her body. Next was a strengthening potion he was sure she would need when she woke up.

Once she drank these she looked much more alert and her cheeks were getting their natural color. Nevertheless, she needed rest. He wouldn't be satisfied unless she slept for three days straight.

"Lucius?" She asked, her voice firmer than it had been before.

"Yes?" He said, mixing together the Dreamless Sleep and a heavy sleeping draught the precise way Severus has showed him so many years ago.

"Am I going back there?" She asked, fear shaking her voice.

Calmly, very calmly, he set the empty vial down and shook the new draught three times up and down and then swirled it around a few times for good measure. The colors swirled together and gave a very pleasant blue color that made him drowsy just looking at it.

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "No. I'll kill him first."

He turned back around and handed her the vial. Her eyes were watery as she took it and her hands shook as she held it close to her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Lucius wanted to say something else, or to reach out to her, but she was already tipping her head back and drinking the contents. He watched her throat bob as she swallowed and drooped instantly into her pillows. The vial slipped from her fingers and onto the carpet.

He stared at the vial for awhile and back up to her face. He almost smiled at her mouth hung open. She'd never slept so restfully. He picked up the vial and placed it on the nightstand. He also conjured up a glass of water in case she woke up and was thirsty and he wasn't there. Of course, he had no intention of not being there when she woke.

He finally turned from her and surveyed the other beds. Ronald was pretending to sleep in one. (Lucius knew this because his breathing was far too labored.) Severus was in a troubled sleep himself. He wondered if Teila remembered to give him a Dreamless sleep. She was a good nurse, but still just a house elf.

Lucius walked over slowly and knelt down. Severus was twitching in his sleep, so he gently touched his shoulder, knowing Severus to be a light, light sleeper.

He still jumped, despite Lucius' caution, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Lucius.

"Lucius, I…"

"Save your strength, Severus. You will need it. Did Teila administer potions to you?" He asked quietly.

Severus' brow creased in remembrance as he tried to recall. "I don't think so. She healed me, but I don't remember any potions…"

Lucius stood and went to the cupboard where he grabbed the two potions, on Dreamless Sleep and one normal sleeping draught, and mixed them together just as he had for Hermione.

"Here. Drink all of it. Don't expect consciousness anytime soon. What you did was daft. Needed, but daft."

Severus took the vial and grimaced as he drank, but fell asleep just as quickly as Hermione had, only Lucius caught the bottle before it slipped from his bandaged fingers.

He conjured a glass of water for him as well and set to mixing yet another strong draught. This he set on Ronald's nightstand and said, "Drink up, boy."

The redhead visibly jumped and looked up, clearly astonished to have been found out. Lucius looked at him pointedly, and he reached out and drank the potion.

Lucius picked up the empty vial from under the snoring Ronald and conjured one more glass of water.

He swept his eyes over the room and after he tucked the blankets tighter around Hermione, he sighed and left the room. He wondered where Teila took Ginny.

xxx

Lucius called through the halls of his house for Teila, and found her in the kitchen where she had expanded the kitchen sink to become a bigger sink she was using as a bath. Inside, was Ginny.

She stood on a pot on top of a chair in front of the sink, biting her nails nervously. He had a very unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Teila?" He ventured cautiously.

"Oh! Master Malfoy! Teila didn't know what to do, sir! Teila noticed when the girl started thrashing around, Teila-"

"Teila, do you remember when I told you to refer to yourself as 'I?'" Lucius asked, becoming impatient.

"Oh, yes, Master Malfoy… so, Tei- I, I took the girl here, because I was waiting for you to come back. Teila- um, I couldn't get her to stop wailing, sir-"

"Teila!" Lucius cut into the elf's hysterics, placing a hand on her head, more to control his patience, "What is it?"

"Look…" Teila pointed her finger to Ginny's body, but more specifically to her stomach, slightly puffy, definitely swollen, red.

Moving.

Lucius' eyes widened in horror. He pulled out his wand, fumbling with the handle and swearing to put it back into his cane as soon as he had the time. He pointed it at Ginny's stomach, not wanting to believe all the other signs that he was seeing.

He used his wand to produce ultraviolet frequencies shone it above her swollen flesh. He didn't want to look down. Yet, he lowered his chin and peered down above her.

The skin above her stomach turned translucent and he could see her insides. He grimaced and moved lower until he saw quite distinguishably, a small fetus. Small, yet big enough to obviously be causing problems for the young girl.

He put his wand away and leaned against the dark countertops for support.

Ginevra Weasley was pregnant, undoubtedly with Voldemort's child. Lucius couldn't swallow it, he couldn't even begin to believe it was possible. He took deep, shallow breaths as he debated over what to do as quickly as he could.

Teila and he could heal well enough, but they had no experience in dealing with expecting women. Obviously Voldemort had no idea or didn't care about this information. However, if he knew, Lucius suspected they never would have gotten the girl from him. Voldemort would fit it into his plan, or perhaps make it part of his plan. Either way, she clearly needed medical attention. Badly.

There was only one person he knew was alive that could do it.

Lucius cursed under his breath. He turned to Ginny, turning a little blue in the lips as she laid, sleeping or unconscious in the water.

"Miss Weasley," he tried, raising her head. No response. "Miss Weasley," he called more loudly, shaking her body slightly. She stirred only the slightest.

"Teila, take her out of the water and warm her up. Put her in her bed and wait until I return. Watch over the others as well, but none of them should wake up. If anyone does, keep them calm, and the sleeping draughts are in the cupboard." He instructed her these things very carefully and made sure he understood before he Apparated into his room.

In his room, Lucius found his can and put his wand in his proper place. He also grabbed his gloves, tied his hair back, put the gloves on, and threw on a fine, deep violet cloak. He didn't want to come across to intimidating.

This was becoming more of a mess every day. They needed help. More help than they could afford, at this point. Lucius didn't like the feeling of desperation, and that was most certainly where he was at. In a house full of people just tortured by the Dark Lord.

But Ginny; pregnant? It was unfathomable. Possibly the worst situation he'd come by. With any luck, it was another Death Eaters. With any luck, his magic was faulty and he had been wrong.

However, Lucius never had much luck in his life. He was doomed from the time he was born, fated to serve under the Dark Lord until he died.

"Enough, you selfish bastard…" he uttered to himself, and picked up his cane. He took a steady breath and felt ready to leave. If he was discovered doing this by anyone, he would be dead. Then so would Hermione, Severus, and Ronald. Perhaps not Ginny. If they ever figured out she was pregnant. Of course, that wouldn't make a damn difference to them in killing her.

Lucius grabbed Illusion Smoke on his way out in case there were complications in Apparating away should things get ugly. He also kept his cane closer to him then normal, barely making his walk look convincing with his cane just touching the ground.

It he was going to find Mme. Poppy Pomfrey, he would indubitably need to be prepared.

xxx

The Invenio Charm was not too terribly accurate, but it was better than a Location Charm. Locations Charms could be detected, it could alert the people who were wanted to be found. Invenio was a darker version, and all the more useful to him.

Pomfrey wouldn't have a clue.

So, when he used the charm, he was dropped outside a little row of inconspicuous looking houses, all of which appeared Muggle. But Lucius knew better. Pomfrey was a Muggleborn and this was a perfect place to hide for her. She would have all her Muggle gadgets, she wouldn't ever slip into saying something a Pureblood might.

He tried the Invenio Charm again, to see if he could get closer, but it only moved a few paces to the right. He supposed the house she was hiding was on the right side of the street. That narrowed it down to only a dozen houses, that he could see.

Bloody witch. She was making things difficult (as per usual) and didn't even realize it yet.

Going door-to-door and knocking was simply out of the question. He would not be made a fool of in that way, or be caught off guard by Poppy and be blown into bits. Instead, he tired the Invenio Charm several times, moving at best a few paces in front of where he was already standing.

It worked, but not for much longer. He made it about six houses down. He eyed the house warily, trying to speculate if it could belong Poppy or not. But as hard as he looked for any small, magical difference, it looked exactly like the other houses, down to the length of the grass and the flowers in the flowerbed.

He pulled his wand out of its holder and tucked it into the pocket of his cloak as an extra precaution and secured another head in its place. Then he used his wand to alter his appearance as much as he could. It was difficult without Polyjuice Potion, but he managed to darken his hair and his face morphed slightly. He was sure he wasn't too recognizable.

Lucius walked up the path to the identical house and up the crooked stairs. He knocked briskly on the door wondering what his story would be if anyone did answer.

A few moments later he heard locks clicking and the door opened just enough so that he could see one eye from the space.

"Yes?" A tense, almost nervous sounding voice asked. Tense, but most definitely the over-wrought voice of Poppy Pomfrey. Lucius thanked the sky that the Invenio Charm worked.

"May I _help_ you?" Poppy nearly hissed at him. How charismatic she had become.

"Yes, Madame, I was wondering if I might use your telephone," he tried, hoping he said the Muggle word right. Of course, if she accepted, he would be in trouble, as he hadn't the faintest idea how to use one. Perhaps he wouldn't have to.

"My telephone?" She echoed, narrowing her eyes. She deliberated silently for a few minutes and then shut the door. For a moment, he thought that was her declination. But she swung the door open wider the next second to let him in.

Lucius smiled as warmly as he could. "Thank you, Madame."

She led him into the hallway where a telephone was sat on top of a small end table. She indicated toward it and said, "I expect you'll want privacy. When you're done- leave." She started walking away. Now was his chance.

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey?" He asked innocently, gripping his wand still from under his sleeve.

She froze, her face white as a sheet, and he turned to face him. "How did you know my name?"

"Come now, Poppy," he crooned, "My disguise is not that great, even I admit. So let's make this simple, shall we?"

She interrupted before he could continue.

"You filth! You bastard! How could you show your face- and why me? I've done nothing- I won't let you get away from here!" She drew her wand and he drew his quicker than she could point it at him.

"I have no intention of killing you, Poppy; not even as a last resort. I require your assistance-"

"Sod off and burn in hell, Malfoy!" She spat viciously, "Avada-"

"Expelliarmus," he cast calmly, disarming her wand, "Accio."

Her wand flew to him and he pocketed it with a sigh. "I would have expected more of a fight, honestly, but it's just as well. It makes my task easier at any rate."

But Poppy was picking up a vase full of flowers and threw it at him with incredible force. If he hadn't dodged, it would have collided on his face, but instead shattered on the wall behind him. She was picking up a picture frame next, when he used Petrificus Totalus on her.

He sighed and levitated her body.

"I know you can hear me, Poppy. I'm taking you back to my manor where you will help me tend to a former student of yours. If you will not, then perhaps, I will kill you. But I'd really rather not, so cooperating would be in both of our best interests. It's simple, you see?"

He took hold of her shoulder and Apparated back to his manor successfully. If Severus were awake it would make things so much easier. An idea struck him.

Lucius left her in the room and fetched Hermione's collar. The magical properties placed on them could be used on anyone. The wearer couldn't perform magic, so if he placed it on Poppy while he explained things to her. But if she was going to help she would need magic.

He fastened the collar around her and lifted the spells from her body. She fell onto the couch, immediately trying to remove the collar.

"This is an outrage! Release me at once!" She cried shrilly. For an older woman, she had boundless energy. He was quite surprised.

"Listen to me, or I will cast the silencing charm on you as well," he warned, sinking into his armchair and summoning a much needed bottle of wine to his side, "As I told you earlier, I need your assistance and I will not take no as an answer."

"Oh, and why, pray tell, would I ever help the likes of you?" She narrowed her eyes.

Lucius drank a whole glass while she raged at him and started pouring another. "I thought Hufflepuffs were particularly forgiving. It's a shame Albus Dumbledore isn't alive to relate my story back to you. I grow tired of telling it, so I won't. What I will tell you is I just retrieved Severus, Hermione Granger, and the youngest Weasley children from the Dark Lord's fortress. They are all healed and resting now, but I'm afraid Ginevra requires your assistance."

He slowly let his guard slip now, and she didn't seem his angry. More curious, but highly suspicious. "Fortress? Ginvera Weasley? What is all this?"

"I don't have time to explain it all in detail now, but my main concern is the Weasley girl. It is my understanding… I am positive that she is pregnant. I can only assume it is the Dark Lord's… child. Of course, I hope that it is not."

Poppy's hands flew to her mouth in horror. "Pregnant? But she's- he's- that's not-"

"We can speculate later. Something is wrong with her. I don't believe the Dark Lord knew that she was carrying a child. She has not had proper care. I can heal moderately well, but I have no experience with expecting mothers. Thus, I need you help. Will you help me?" He almost challenged her from across the room.

She glared at him for a moment, then searched the ground below her for her answer. She looked up resolutely and folded her arms.

"Let's get one thing straight, Malfoy. I hate you. I will always hate you, no matter what. But I help you, for the sake of Ginny. Where is she?" She stood expectantly.

"Hold on a moment- Teila?" He called and a few moments later she bounded down the stairs and then looked at Poppy with wide eyes.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" She asked breathlessly.

"Show Madame Pomfrey to Ginevra Weasley."

They went back up the stairs and left Lucius alone in his sitting room with his wine. He rubbed his temple wearily and drained another glass of wine effortlessly. He slouched in his chair and fell into a restless, unsatisfying sleep.

xxx


	17. Bittersweet Angels

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Angels. 

xxx

Hermione woke with no indication of where she was, how long she'd been asleep, and why she felt so… heavy. It took a few long moments for her to remember everything that had happened. But as soon as she did, she smiled sleepily.

Still, her rescue felt like a dream. It was incredulous to believe that in one minute she was quite literally chained to the floor in Wormtail's room; her hell , and the next minute she was in Lucius' arms; her heaven. She closed her eyes tighter as she remembered the tan room; the bathroom, and the same arms that had rescued her had washed her.

The water had made his clothes cling to his body, giving life to all the muscles that seemed so much more prominent than before. Despite all the pain and anguish she was in, in the back of her mind she had still wished to see him naked, like it would give him a more angelic appearance somehow.

And the way his hair had poured down his shoulders; the blonde waterfall, she always imagined stupidly. It should have drowned his face, but the cascade only served to make him more beautiful.

His eyes had been so full of emotion, like they'd come to life again when he held her. It was a strange thought; that he would miss her. It was the only solution she's been able to come up with on why his eyes were so pained. It wasn't simply guilt or any other petty selfish feeling, of that she was sure. The way his steely, storm-colored eyes had looked at her was breathtaking.

Perhaps it hadn't been the time to admire him, but there was not much else she could have done. She knew she had been crazy before, wanting to be around him, feeling lucky that he was her master, but thinking of him as some higher being was surely beyond mad.

Not only was it a little pathetic, it was sick. But she didn't much care.

She wanted to call out for him. It was like a lump in her throat she had to get out, she had to see him. Hermione was beyond the point of being strong, if only for awhile. She needed Lucius. After however long she'd been gone, (she didn't know and it really didn't matter because it felt like an eternity,) she was allowed to feel this way. As long as it didn't last too long.

"Lucius?" Her voice sounded weak, even to her ears. It put her out slightly, as she was sure she felt stronger, recovered, at least a little bit.

"You're awake?" The voice that chirped at her was most certainly not Lucius, but it was familiar. Familiar, but impossible. She'd been in the Hospital Wing enough to times to recognize Madame Pomfrey's snappy voice, but it simply wasn't thinkable.

Perhaps she wasn't ready to be up yet. Hallucinating couldn't be good.

"Granger?" The voice asked her abruptly placing a hand over her forehead. The hands were definitely not Lucius' cold, large hands, so she opened her eyes.

It was true (unless she really was hallucinating,) Madame Pomfrey stood above her. Wearing her nurse's cap and Hermione's collar, no less. Hermione stared in wonder up at her, trying to decide what to do.

"Do you need water, food, potions; speak up!" She ordered impatiently.

Hermione started and opened her mouth, which Pomfrey took advantage of by placing an enhanced thermometer in her mouth. The old nurse was ordinarily on edge, but she seemed almost furious now, to add to Hermione's confusion.

Her original bewilderment was, again, her location. She knew she couldn't possibly be back at Hogwarts… but could she? There was no way Madame Pomfrey could be at Malfoy Manor. She glanced sideways, but Pomfrey kept her head in place, so she could only see another bed next to her and some across from her. She thought back hard, but could not remember this room.

Madame Pomfrey finally pulled the thermometer from her mouth and examined it. "Hmm. Body temperature is a little high, but it shouldn't be anything to worry about… Blood sugar is extremely low, I'd better get that elf…" After a few more seconds, she started to walk away.

"Where's Lucius?" She asked hurriedly after her. She decided: she might or might not have been at Hogwarts, but Lucius was most certainly with her. The past few months had not all been a hallucination, there was no way.

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes and shoved the thermometer back down her apron. "You're _master,_ you mean? Perhaps he is out kidnapping more nurses- or even better: Professors. I don't much care and you shouldn't either."

Hermione was stung. "Lucius saved me…"

The older woman nearly- nearly- rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut as she walked away. Hermione couldn't imagine what was bothering her so much. Kidnapping? Lucius must have had a reason.

Sitting up was more difficult than she thought it would be as her arms were considerably weak. She could still see very faint lines where the bonds imbedded her wrists.

One thing she did remember in the bath was Lucius' anguished words.

_"Hermione, if you are dreaming… then so am I."_

She closed her eyes, comforting in that. She couldn't know if it was only face value or if there was a hidden meaning behind it, but she liked thinking she knew exactly what he meant.

And his kiss had been so warm, so real. She wished he was here now. She had no idea what was going on, but he would explain things.

"Hermione?" It wasn't Lucius. She resisted the urge to whine.

"Ron?" Hermione opened her eyes and strained to sit up farther. She didn't have to, though, as her oldest friend made his way to her bedside.

He looked well, maybe not far off from how she looked. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine- how are you? Where are we? Why is Madame Pomfrey here? What-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, not all at once," he said and placed his hand over hers, "I'm fine, I got off easier than all of you."

"All of…" Hermione murmured craning her neck to look around the room. Ginny lay next to her, and Snape lay next to Ron's bed across form her. She forgot there was anyone else with her, even Ron. It seemed so long ago…

"Oh- are they okay?"

Ron looked away uncertainly. "Snape seems to be. He's just been sleeping a lot, but Lucius has woken him up to talk to him a few times. I think something is wrong with Ginny, that's why they brought Madame Pomfrey here. We're in Malfoy's room, by the way."

Hermione looked over at Ginny worriedly. "You haven't heard anything? Have you tried eavesdropping?"

"Of course," Ron replied with a wry smile, "but Snape caught me. I couldn't get anything. I'm really worried…"

They both looked over at Ginny's bed where she lay, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. She was in a troubled sleep, her eyebrows knitted together, her hands on her stomach. Hermione leaned in closer. Her stomach looked… bigger.

Just then, she heard the unmistakable sound of Lucius' cane on the floor.

She spun around, her heart jumping to her throat. "Lu-Lucius!"

He appeared in the doorway, just behind Poppy who rushed back over to Ginny and Teila carried a large tray of food, cane under his gloved hand, head raised, hair back, looking as Malfoy as ever. Hermione never felt so relieved.

Hermione stood, wobbling a little on her legs, her heart stopping.

"Sit down, Granger, you are in no condition to walk," Pomfrey said, looking back over her shoulder while she checked Ginny's vitals.

"Ronald?" Severus sat up, rubbing his eyes and Ron went over to him, but Hermione didn't notice. She was walking as calmly as she could over to Lucius while trying not to run. He watched her curiously, as if he truly didn't know what she was doing. His elegant silver brow raised like his head.

Once she stood only inches from him, she sighed and swayed into him, wrapping her arms around his stunned middle. He stood unusually stiff. She inhaled his subtle, lemony scent, murmuring to herself for comfort.

This was exactly where she wanted to be at the moment. It almost felt like the night in her fourth year when she was dancing with Viktor, but this was a million times better. She never thought she'd ever feel that way again, and she barely even liked Viktor. Lucius was different. In more ways than one, or ten, or a hundred.

A smile spread across her face as she held tighter.

He didn't move, nor did anyone else, though she didn't notice with her back to them. After a long while, she felt his hand on her head.

"Miss Granger…" He said softly and gently eased her away. It hurt as much as if he'd pushed her. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared up at him, confused, surprised, but mostly stung.

"This is not the place," he said, looking up away from her, "Nor was it ever."

He walked around her and over to Ginny's bed where Madame Pomfrey stood frozen, her mouth hanging open slightly. Hermione looked around the room, to the red-eared Ron and solemn Severus, and the elf Teila dabbing her eyes with her little handkerchief.

"Madame?" Lucius asked coldly.

Madame Pomfrey jumped and spun back around. "Right," she muttered, "We need more herbs. I fear this could take her life. Oats and slippery elm bark, perhaps some ginger root for good measure. It isn't looking good…"

"What can I do to assist you?" Lucius asked.

"You _could_ let me out of this damned house so I can get some remedial herbs. You never get the right amount and I-"

"Don't be daft Poppy. I know not how to care for these matters…"

Poppy sighed impatiently. "So you've told me time and again. Perhaps you should have considered hiring a willing nurse, rather than holding me against my will."

"You hold a nasty grudge, Poppy. Besides; where is the fun in that?"

The old nurse huffed again and went to fetch something out of what seemed to be the potion's cabinet.

Hermione still could not believe what had just transpired. His behavior and his words, or even what he just clearly implied about Ginny. Ron was too dense to understand the meaning.

But the fact that Ginny was pregnant didn't matter at all to Hermione. Lucius turned her away. Right in front of… but that didn't matter, he _turned her away_. After all he'd already done, he chose _now_ to ignore her? When she needed him so much, more than Ron or Harry or anyone?

Her heart hammered in her chest, tears quivered on her lids, threatening to fall with just one small blink, and she felt her wrists and ankles burn where Wormtail's chains had been. What was the point of being rescued if this was the only result?

"Ronald, Miss Granger, there is something you ought to know, rather, two things…" Severus sat up in the bed and Ron steadied him unconsciously. Ron truly did not notice all the things he was doing for him while he adjusted his pillows.

Hermione blinked and the tears fell, but those were the only two. She swiped them away quickly and walked back to her bed, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Is something wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked immediately, appearing by her bedside.

"Don't feel well…" She murmured, closing her eyes.

She let Madame Pomfrey fuss over her for a few minutes before Professor Snape started speaking again.

"Sit down, Ronald."

"I'd prefer to stand."

"I know you and you need to sit down right now. Trust me."

"Just talk. What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Once you sit, I will be happy to."

"I wanna stand. Come on, out with it!"

"We don't have time-"

"-to argue, I know, so go on, then. What's the matter with her?"

"Ronal-"

"She's pregnant!" Two voices yelled simultaneously. Hermione was astonished to see her own astonished face on Lucius as he surveyed her, sizing her up almost. She ducked her head behind Madame Pomfrey.

"WHAT?!" Ron burst angrily, fists clenching at his sides and his face becoming a whole shade darker than scarlet. He looked rather like Fawkes, Dumbledore's old phoenix.

Severus sighed.

"That is ridiculous! There is no way that disgusting excuse for a reptile could have- she's not there must be some mistake- maybe it was another Death Eater- this is not possible…" Ron battled back and forth between the reasons of how it could have happened and how it was utterly impossible for something like that to happen.

Admittedly, Hermione didn't think it possible, but she trusted Madame Pomfrey and her own eyes when she saw Ginny's stomach. How glad she was she did not end up with the Dark Lord. Though at the moment…

"Shut it, Mr. Weasley, this is not the time. I assure you, she _is_ pregnant and I am taking care of her to the best of my abilities. Limited as they are," she said pointedly to Lucius.

"You will be free of me soon. As soon as Severus can walk, _Madame,_" Lucius snidely bit out her title. Hermione's ears pricked up like a dog at his words, but she said nothing else. Maybe she was interpreting wrong…

Ron was pacing the length of Severus' bed, cursing and slamming his fists against the wall or whatever object got in his way.

"Ronald, please sit down," Severus said loudly in the best authoritative voice he could manage, and Ron finally sunk onto Severus' bed, burying his face in his hands.

"She's only eighteen! How can this happen? What would mum and dad say? This is horrible… so horrible, I can't believe- there must be a mistake…" Tears choked his voice and Severus reached out to him.

Hermione watched in awe as Ron hid in Severus' neck and cried while clutching him desperately. Lucius turned away, she noted.

Why was he acting this way? Was it simply because others were around? Before he'd always hold her when she needed it.

The shocking red tangles against the smooth black hair was a wonder to marvel at. But she kept looking back at Lucius with knitted brows.

"If you're quite finished… denying it, Mr. Weasley, we have other matters we must attend to. Severus," Lucius said formally, "get up and walk."

Slowly, Snape pried Ron from him and told him to help him. Ron wiped his face on his sleeves and drew the covers back to free Severus' legs. He supported his arm around his shoulder and helped him stand. Severus winced a few times but managed to stand up straight and raised his head.

Ron was telling to keep it slow as he helped him walk about the room.

Hermione should have felt glad for him, but Snape walking meant that they would be "free of Lucius," whatever it meant. It certainly didn't leave a good feeling with her.

Finally, Ron let Severus go and he walked stiffly over to Lucius. Lucius wasn't smiling or giving any indication of happiness for Severus either.

"Are you sure you want to do this, friend?" Severus asked quietly.

Lucius nodded once.

Snape sighed, "Poppy, could you stop pestering Miss Granger for a moment, she needs to hear this."

Whatever it was, Hermione didn't want to hear. It was most likely the reason Lucius was acting that way, and what it meant to be free of him. And she didn't want to know at all.

Madame Pomfrey walked back over to Ginny and put another blanket over her.

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Miss Granger, we are going to be living with Madame Pomfrey for the time being. That is, until Miss Weasley gives birth. Ronald, you… and me," Snape said.

She tried ignoring the overwhelming sadness that washed over her. Instead of crying, she bit out, "And why is my _master_ not going?"

"Because _I_ am going to Azkaban," Lucius sneered.

xxx


	18. Bittersweet Deals

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Deals. 

xxx

Hermione felt like someone just reached down her throat and pulled her heart out. After that, there was nothing. Her mind was blank, everything was white, like she truly just died.

Though she was partially dead, she could hear muffled talk in the background.

"Azkaban? Why?" Ron.

"It is our agreement. Severus was trusted by Dumbledore so I trust him, but this slime claims to have switched, yet I see no proof." Madame Pomfrey.

"I have tried telling you time and again-" Snape.

"You've been friends for over twenty years, you would naturally defend him!" Pomfrey.

"He rescued us all from Volde- the Dark Lord, Ginny would be dead, and Hermione would be dying with Wormtail, and Severus would still be with the Dark Lord, probably dead too. And me? I'd be rotting in jail if it weren't for Mr. Malfoy." Sweet Ron.

"Well-" Nurse.

"Enough." An angel spoke.

Silence.

Hermione felt her breathing pick up again and she opened her eyes to the darkness of the room. Lucius had his wand above her, doing some sort of magic. He seemed to be looking right through her.

She really wanted to fight him off, to not care about where he was going or why. After the way he treated her, she should be angry, she should be bitter, sad and hurt. But she just couldn't. There was no way.

"Lucius," she whispered, "why are you doing this?"

"You fainted," he replied coolly, putting away his wand with a small _click_.

Hermione shook her head, tears leaking out again. It seemed all she did was cry anymore. Quite annoying. But after the last two weeks, she supposed some emotion was better than none.

"I didn't mean that and you know it."

He sighed, but Hermione would have been the only one to notice, as he drew it in soundlessly and exhaled slowly. Maybe that didn't qualify as a sigh. That was Lucius trying to remain in control and private about the matter.

Then he smirked, but not in a handsome or sly, in a nasty way that reminded her of the way Severus used to smirk when a student messed up a potion.

"An eye for an eye, right Madame Pomfrey?"

He turned to the medi-witch and from behind him, Hermione could see Pomfrey's eyes narrow. As Lucius started to walk away, Hermione grabbed his coat. He would have easily been able to walk free from her, even her muscles weren't as diminished with misuse.

Instead, he stopped.

"Lucius, please. I don't care about any agreements you made," she whispered desperately, "I need you. If you leave, I don't know what I'll do."

There was tense silence following her heart-wrenching promise. No one moved or spoke, the only sound Hermione could hear was her heartbeat.

Finally, Lucius acted.

"I need a moment with Miss Granger." He turned and picked her up under her legs and curled his arm around her back, carrying her out of the room. Hermione could hear as they walked through the hall Ron saying, "…can't do this to her…" before they descended the stairs.

Lucius sat, still holding her, on his familiar sofa bed, deep green velvet and reclined against the wall, holding her to his chest like he should have just minutes before.

Hermione sobbed openly now, pulling his silver tresses in her fingers.

"Hermione, this was the only way I could save you- and Miss Weasley- from certain death," he said, stroking her messy curls softly.

She blubbered for awhile before she realized words were not coming out, so she continued to sob.

"You will be safe with Poppy. She lives in a Muggle community that is almost entirely impossible to locate, and so will Severus and your friends, until they are healed. They won't ever find you again; Wormtail can't touch you there."

Hermione coughed and tried to stop crying enough to say, "But-But I don't want you to go. I want to stay with y-you…"

Lucius sighed, "That should be the last thing you want…"

"Well, it's not."

He lowered his cheek to her head and they stayed like that for a long time. Hermione let her crying reduce to just a few tears. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes, picturing they were in a lovely glade, a meadow, a forest, anywhere but Azkaban.

She couldn't picture him there, though he'd already been once. Dirt didn't look right on his face, and he wasn't bony with starvation. She liked him now, not how he would become. Especially if they decided to give him the Kiss instead of letting him rot in a cell. There was no guarantee they wouldn't.

No one was there to defend him. Not Dumbledore, not McGonagall. He wouldn't even get a fair trial.

"You can't go," Hermione said finally, "You just can't."

"I must. It is the only way I can keep you safe."

Hermione's brain was racing back and forth, giving birth to ideas, schemes and plans. She felt like she was thirteen again, getting ready to use the time-turner.

"But if-"

"Hermione," Lucius interrupted, raising her chin to meet her eyes. She stared back longingly into his face.

Before he could speak again, she pressed her lips into his. He noticeably tensed, but did not push her away as she expected.

Hermione let the feeling sink into her, his soft, perfect lips pressed against hers. She memorized the shape, the texture, the color, the whole size and feeling of his mouth, before she pulled away.

He had never looked so sad. His normally silver eyes were dark and stormy, as good as confirming Hermione of the hurricane he felt inside. Though his face was stoic, his eyes betrayed it all. Why hadn't she looked closer before? It was so plain now.

"Please…" Hermione begged for the final time.

His eyes closed and he inhaled a deep breath.

"I can't."

Hermione looked away, willing the flood of tears not to fall again and she bit her lip hard. He was clearly not going to give in, no matter what she tried. She would brainstorm later. "Okay."

Lucius opened his eyes and smirked sadly. "That easy, is it?"

Hermione took her own deep breath and stroked his chin lightly. "On two conditions."

His eyebrows raised as he asked, "Conditions?"

She nodded. She wouldn't let him get off that easy.

"And they are?"

"The first," Hermione announced, "is that I get all your reasons in writing, signed magically with witnesses."

He frowned. "I can only imagine what delinquent schemes you are scheming in that clever brain of yours."

"As it should be."

"And the second?" He asked, sounding defeated.

Hermione met his eyes again. "The second, is that you will be fully aware I am going to break you out of there."

Horror flashed across his face. Or doubt.

"That is ludicrous, Hermione. I'll not have it. You will not endanger yourself-"

"Lucius, please," Hermione silenced him with her fingertips over his lips.

His eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut and issued no further complaints. She let her hand trace down his chin and throat to rest on his chest where she laid her head.

"I'm trusting you, Lucius. You'll have to trust me now, as well."

He didn't respond, but Hermione could practically hear his mind churning for any excuse, any way to talk her out of it. But he remained silent.

"Agreed?"

"Unwillingly," he murmured, "but if it's the only way to keep you safe, I will accept. However, you should be aware I will have Severus keeping a close eye on you."

Hermione burst out in laugher. "Like I've never snuck under his nose before…"

xxx

A while later, they reappeared in makeshift hospital room and Hermione let him put her back to bed.

"I assume you've explained things to her," Madame Pomfrey said while Hermione turned to face the wall. She smiled, however, though no one could see it.

"I have. Although, you should be aware I've had to agree to some terms," Lucius informed her.

"Terms?" Pomfrey asked incredulously.

"Indeed. We will discuss that in the morning, before I go to Azkaban."

Hermione shivered at the words. Even after their long talk, Hermione still didn't like the sounds of it.

Lucius tried explaining things to her; what it would be like for him, what would happen, etcetera. But it didn't make her feel any better at all. In fact, it only determined her more to break him out somehow.

She had heard brief stories from Sirius Black and Hagrid, but they never went into many details. Lucius, however, recounted his entire tale of the last time he was in Azkaban.

She already knew there were different levels of security in the wizard prison, but what Lucius described to her made it sound like he was on house arrest. Last time, he was nearly fully accommodated; able to ask for certain foods, and slept in an actual bed versus the dirty floor.

However, that didn't put her mind at ease when he admitted he would not be treated so kindly this time around. Influence at the Ministry of Magic could only get a man so far, especially since this would be his second accusation of involvement with Death Eaters.

Azkaban was more overrun than ever, despite the growing population of Death Eaters. He explained that the current Minister, Marley Oberon, was a particularly weak man, considering his successors. Unfortunately, no one else dared to apply for the job. He was a little more elderly, and more paranoid than Fudge when Voldemort rose to power in her fifth year.

But instead of denying the fact that there was a war and spies and evil wizardry, Minister Oberon overcompensated for the world by imprisoning every suspicious character that crossed the Ministry. Trials were taking over a year to process (which discomfited Hermione even more) because of the number of prisoners occupying Azkaban that claimed to be innocent and trials were often postponed for one reason or another.

Lucius suspected he be thrown in with the lot of suspicious characters, despite the evidence Pomfrey would produce, simply because of his influence over the Minister now. Lucius was a very good bully.

There was still talking going on around her, but Hermione was closing her eyes, dreaming about the day she would break Lucius out of Azkaban and liberate him from the Dark Lord.

Xxx

Ron sighed in his bed, thankful for the peace and quiet since Madame Pomfrey and Lucius left the room to talk.

Night was falling, but the other patients were already asleep, if you could say his sister was sleeping.

Ginny writhed and twitched constantly, it was a wonder how she was not awake all the time. A frown was firmly planted on her face and only shifted to horror when she started screaming for brief periods.

Pomfrey had been able to do nothing for her but to help stabilize her for a time while the terrors occurred, but to the nurse's credit, Ginny looked a little less pale, and wasn't cold and clammy all the time.

To think of the vile deeds and tortures Voldemort administered to her made Ron sicker than he had ever been in his life. Ginny was the youngest, the baby, pure and innocent, and always would be in his eyes, no matter what had happened to her while with the Dark Lord.

Pregnant… little Ginny Weasley was pregnant with Voldemort's child. The sentence, no matter how it was said, always sounded horribly wrong to Ron. If his mum knew…

Ron tried not to think about family. It made him horribly sad, and drew attention to the fact that he didn't even know if his mum was alive, or his dad, or brothers…

He forced his thoughts away and looked at Severus' bed. He was in a clearly restless sleep, but not nearly as restless as Ginny's.

Nothing could have prepared Ron for the feelings that he had towards the man who was once his most hated Professor. Hatred was the only thing he ever planned on feeling. But being alone that long week (he had been told) in the cell at the Voldemort's Fortress made him come to terms with much that he felt.

Severus' dark sarcasm saved him a lot of times. He found himself actually laughing this week, despite the circumstances.

The first time Severus woke, he said, "Am I dead?"

Ron, stunned, blinked back at him and said, "Erm- no…"

Severus groaned and turned over. "Wake me up when I am."

It wasn't a lot, but Ron didn't need much these days either. There would always be things he needed, like Ginny and his family, and friends, but there were no guarantees for such things. So, what he really needed was Severus.

Even though he was technically his 'master,' and Ron was technically his 'slave,' it didn't feel that way at all anymore. He'd let him free before they went to the Fortress and they became more human around each other since then.

It was quite a relief for Ron, because hating the man took so much energy.

He felt… happy. And if it wasn't quite happiness, he felt safe. Severus saved Ginny; something Ron never could have done, and if they hadn't saved her when they had, she would most likely be dead. He supposed Severus wasn't exaggerating when he recounted all the times he had saved Ron and his friends.

With a faint smile, he turned to look at Hermione next. Poor Hermione.

Ron knew how he felt about Severus, or he at least knew how confused he was about him, but he had no idea Hermione felt so close to Lucius. Seeing her face when she found out he was going to Azkaban was awful. She went so pale, her eyes all watery and full of pain. Ron couldn't imagine her pain now.

If he were in her position and Severus in Lucius', he wouldn't know what to do. Ron knew he needed Severus, and if Severus was going to be sent away, he wouldn't know how to carry on. Where would he go? How could he eat? Sleep? Talk? Walk?

It was a very foreign idea.

Ginny's breathing quickened and Ron looked over to her.

Her eyes were open.

Ron nearly fell off of his bed as he stumbled onto the floor and untangled himself from the bed sheet. Once he threw it back onto the bed, he sprinted to her side.

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me? It's me; it's Ron!"

She seemed aware of the noise and she looked around, eyes wild. Finally they came to rest on him. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out. She looked very alarmed, very afraid. A face he last remembered seeing after she came out of the Chamber of Secrets when she was just eleven.

Ron would kill Voldemort.

"Ginny," he half-sobbed, "It's me, your brother… tell me you're okay…" He grabbed her hand in both of his and held them to his forehead. It was too good to be true, just to see her awake, to see the warm brown eyes again.

She looked around the room, down at her body, and up at him. "R-Ron…"

The voice was not her own. It was rough and hoarse, barely above a whisper. She sounded old, not like Ginny's voice at all. But it was still something.

He did cry now, and was not ashamed in the slightest.

"Oh, Ginny, thank God… I can't believe you're… how are you? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and then exercised the muscles there, twisting her neck in all directions.

"I need to get Madame Pomfrey…"

"What? Madame Pomfrey? Are we- are we at Hogwarts?" She rasped disbelievingly.

Ron shook his head sadly, "No, we're at Lucius' house- listen, now's not the time to explain things, okay? Just know that you're safe. I'll be right back."

He dreaded leaving her side, but she needed a nurse right now. He let go of her hand hesitantly and then bounded out of the room.

Then he realized he had no idea where they went.

Cursing, he set off down the hall and started calling out to each of them alternatively.

"Mr. Malfoy! Madame Pomfrey! Someone; I need help!"

He ran all over the top level with no reply. Half the time he could never be left alone from them, and they chose then to disappear on him? Ron started making his way toward the stairs when he was grabbed by the arm.

"What is it?"

Lucius looked down at him very seriously with a vice grip on Ron's bicep.

"It's Ginny- she's awake!" Ron explained breathlessly.

For a moment, Lucius seemed relieved, then alarmed. "She has woken? Of her own accord?"

Ron nodded hastily. He didn't want to be away from Ginny for too long…

Lucius let go of his arm and turned his head, while still looking at Ron and said, "Teila, go get that old crone. It's an emergency…"

The elf appeared, and gave a short bow before she scampered down the stairs without any other word.

Then they both set off for the Hospital that was once Lucius' room. Lucius looked genuinely concerned, and very pleased she had woken up. The temporary relief was most likely because he was worried Ron had meant Hermione needed help. But once that passed, he was only worried about Ginny.

How Poppy Pomfrey could send him to Azkaban now was far beyond Ron's head.

xxx


	19. Bittersweet Hope

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Hope. 

xxx

The next morning, Hermione refused to talk to Madame Pomfrey. It was childish, and she was fully aware of that, but she didn't much care. They all sat down at the large, extravagant table awkwardly looking back and forth between each other awkwardly for Lucius' last real breakfast.

Only he seemed unperturbed as he sat at the head of the table while tucking his emerald cloth napkin into his lap and adjusted his silverware absentmindedly.

Hermione's heart ached more than she could describe.

She had begged to stay with him over the night, and he almost allowed her, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have it. She claimed Hermione was not rested well enough yet, and then Lucius' stony face came back. He agreed, saying he wanted her to get well-rested and refused to let her.

That was the main reason for her anger as she clanked her dishes together, eyes fixed flashing on her silver plate. She could see her reflection.

Teila came into the room with the first tray of plates, barely containing her blubbers. Hermione felt a surge of sympathy for the poor elf, but felt nothing she could do.

"Thank you, Teila," Lucius thanked his elf, and in response the elf dropped the tray and ran out of the room wailing.

Hermione was instantly on her feet and circled the table to pick up the tray. She glanced up at Lucius but he was staring into his plate of food vacantly.

After she cleaned the floor to ensure it wouldn't stain, she finished serving everyone, dropping Madame Pomfrey's plate particularly hard in front of her. She mumbled an unapologetic apology and put the last plate on the tray in front of her chair.

She looked over to the door Teila had ran through, and felt she had to go comfort the distraught elf. She remembered the way Winky got after she was taken away from Mr. Crouch all those years ago. It felt the same only much, much worse.

"I have to check on her…" Hermione announced, heading for the door.

"Hermio- Miss Granger, just let her be. She will move on in time," Lucius persuaded, but did nothing to change Hermione's mind.

"I'll be right back," she said loudly and went through the kitchen door.

It wasn't hard to find Teila from there. Her sobs were easily audible and Hermione followed them straight into the pantry. She opened the door and saw the little House elf sitting on a bag of potatoes, crying into the hem of her blue dress.

"Teila?" Hermione ventured.

"Miss? Oh, Teila is sorry, Miss, Teil- I just can't-can't help it…" she sobbed, her big blue eyes red and puffy as she looked up at Hermione, lost and dazed.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Teila, it's perfectly all right. I cried for hours too. Come here…"

She brought the elf into her lap and held her while she cried. Tears rolled out of Hermione's eyes as well, but she knew she would get more crying in later.

When Teila was quieting and sniffing up the last of her tears, she spoke brokenly, "I-I am s-scared, Miss Her-Hermione… what will become of m-m-me?"

Hermione soothed Teila's back while she assured her, "You're going to be coming with me. I won't have you staying here all by yourself, and I'm sure Lucius will agree to that. Don't worry."

"But what will become of Master M-Malfoy?"

"I've a secret for you, Teila," Hermione whispered, bending lower.

Teila's eyes widened. "A secret?"

Hermione nodded. "I am going to get Lucius out of Azkaban one way or another. Whether I have to break down the walls of Azkaban or appeal to a court, I will do it."

"Oh! Miss, can I help? Can Teila help Miss?"

"Of course you can. I'll probably need your help to do it. But it has to remain a secret, okay? Between me and you, for now."

Teila smiled and held up her hand in promise.

Hermione returned the smile and said, "Great."

She helped clean Teila up a bit and straightened her dress back again.

"I need to finish some more plates, Miss, you eat before it gets cold, that's what Master Malfoy always says…"

Hermione felt a load off of her shoulders and went back into the other room. Lucius' eyes immediately found hers in concern. She tried to assure him discreetly with a brief smile and took her place.

Ron was not as discreet.

"How is Teila, Hermione?"

"She's fine."

"Oh, good," Ron said, "I was just telling Madame Pomfrey the story of how Lucius saved Teila a few years ago, remember? Before the first time he was in Azkaban?"

"I do remember."

Madame Pomfrey dropped her fork and stood abruptly. "I need to check on your sister," she seethed and walked briskly away.

Hermione fought a grin.

"I should reprimand you for that, Ronald," Severus said before taking a bite of his eggs.

"And yet," Ron said, right through a mouthful of his own, "You're not."

They were growing more and more alike everyday. Hermione marveled silently at them.

Lucius sighed and pushed his plate away. He wore an obviously irritated look on his face. "If you won't reprimand him, I will. All of you. You know the woman is only doing the right thing."

"The _right_ thing?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes," Lucius nearly-sneered, "the right thing. You forget my past."

"No," Hermione corrected, "I forgive your past. She has no right to blackmail you; if she doesn't want to help Ginny, she doesn't have to. If she dies-Merlin help us- she can feel the weight of it on her shoulder."

"I kidnapped her, Hermione. She has a right to whatever she demands. These were her terms. Hermione, I thought we discussed this…" Lucius sounded very exasperated and Hermione had to remind herself they had talked about it. They had new agreements. No matter how much she wished to fight them.

She closed her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Spending their last day together- for awhile, at least- arguing was no way to spend it at all.

"I must say," Severus commented mildly, "that's the first time I've ever heard her back down so quickly."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but started to finally eat her meal, toast growing cold. As she nibbled the edges, she couldn't help but feel the cold reach through her. She became frustrated and mentally berated herself.

'Come on, Hermione, it's not much longer you have to hold out… do you really want to cry over Lucius in front of Ron and Snape? Get a grip…'

It comforted her some, but when she felt she might slip, she said she was full and wished to be excused. However, Lucius insisted she stay and finish all of her meal. She didn't want to disagree or argue, so she did, despite the nausea welling up in her.

Lucius had been finished for some time and once she stood, he did as well, vanishing their plates. Ron and Severus were still eating. For Ron, it was nothing new, but to see her old Professor eating so much was surreal. Though, she supposed he hadn't had a decent meal in quite some time.

Lucius motioned for to follow him and she did, trying to steady her shaking hands.

They climbed the stairs and went to his room, which Hermione was pleased to see was restored to how it was before. For a moment, she felt as if things were normal. As normal as it could be at the present.

His large, black bed, the silky sheets glowing just slightly in the firelight; the bookshelves lined along the east wall, floor to ceiling of every subject; the various Dark items on display, though not as many as before.

He immediately went to his bar and poured a glass of wine.

Hermione sat on his bed, and tried to breathe in his smell from the pillows, the dark, rich scent with a hint of lemon with subtlety. She frowned when his smell wasn't there.

"May I have a glass?" She asked.

He'd already drained his first glass and half-turned to look back at her, eyebrow cocked slightly. "I thought you weren't partial to drinking."

"I'm not really, it's just- my hands won't stop shaking."

He smiled coyly and looked back to his bar. "Then I hardly think alcohol is the best choice for you now."

Her stomach did a somersault.

Hermione stared at his back, his hair hanging past his shoulders even while tied in a sleek, black ribbon. She was glad he didn't have his winter coat on now. With it on, she could never admire his shoulders, the large planes that sculpted his muscles and traveled down to his waist. When she reached his arse, she blushed and looked away just as he turned around, two glasses filled with wine in his hands.

His large, slim hands.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she took one from his and gulped down half the contents without so much as wincing.

Thinking inappropriate thoughts then was not only, well, inappropriate, vulgar; it was a waste of time. This was their last day together, there was much to figure out, to plan, to promise.

"Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"What you said before," she hesitated, "about my hands shaking and all that… what had you meant?"

His grey eyes were swirling as they regarded her curiously. She realized than any other eye color would have looked wrong on him.

"Why do you ask, Hermione?" He definitely purred her name, making her stomach turn into a gold medal gymnast again. How could he do that so quickly, so subtly?

Before answering, she drank the rest of her wine.

"I'm not sure, it sounded as if you were…" She trailed off, feeling absolutely foolish. She was actually going to accuse him of flirting- in a time like this.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I'm not thinking proper now…"

She hesitantly met his eyes and found he was smirking.

"Do you mean to see you are not able to think correctly or that you are having thoughts which are… naughty?"

She inhaled sharply, clutching her glass tighter. She felt like she'd been caught stealing.

"Both," Hermione breathed, not daring to look up again.

He must think so much less of her now. She acted like she was some sort of expert on the matter, which couldn't have been more untrue. Lucius, however, interrupted her mental hysterics with a rich chuckle.

At first, she was only stunned. But when she looked up, she glared, feeling belittled and stupid.

What could he possibly find funny?

"Would you mind telling me what you find so amusing, Lucius?" She snapped.

Apparently, he did mind, because he only kept laughing. She wanted to get more mad, but she found herself only admiring him. She admired the crinkles around his eyes as he laughed, the way his teeth and whole face seemed to shine in the light now that he laughed, because it hadn't before.

Would there ever be a time where she could stay mad at him?

"My apologies, Hermione," he sounded sincere as he regained his composure. "I truly did not mean to laugh at you- I wasn't laughing at you, at all, honestly, only what you said."

"What did I say?"

Lucius finished his wine again and vanished the cup with a wave of his hand. "To be perfectly frank, I wasn't expecting you to make the first move, Miss Granger."

Hermione's whole face went scarlet- she could feel the burn on her skin. "You mean…?"

Sighing, Lucius said, "I don't mean to be an utter pig, but seeing as how I am a man, I was going to propose an occasion… since it could be some time… but I was going to leave the decision entirely up to you."

Hermione's heart raced as she bit her lip while staring longingly into his perfect face.

"Yet, I do believe you… 'beat me to the punch,' as the Muggles say."

"I didn't mean… well-"

"Yes, you did. You meant well," he said, "so is that what you really want?"

She couldn't quite believe her ears. And here she had been thinking that it was completely inappropriate to think such things at these times. She thought it was only in cinemas, all that "last-night-together-gotta-have-you-or-I'll-die," kind of thing.

"What?" She asked dazedly.

Lucius shifted towards her, reaching out to stroke a curl behind her ear. The humor was gone from his face, but it was replaced by a look much better: intensity.

His grey eyes reflected the fire burning, suddenly hotter than before. His features stony and pale, a stray strand of hair framing the left side of his face, perfecting the look somehow. His intensity was enough to consume her, swallow her whole; and that was fine with her.

As long as it was Lucius, as long as it meant they were together, that was enough; it was all she'd ever need.

"Do you really want this; you and me… one last time? I understand it will make it harder on both of us, but… I, for one, care not. Hermione," her murmured, leaning forward to place a kiss on her temple, "I need you."

He didn't really need to say anything or do anything else. If Lucius needed her, there would never be anything ever that would stop her.

Still, he asked one more time. Merlin, he asked with his hand on her throat and his tongue licking his lips while he looked through his lashes, long and dark, just to ask this:

"Do you want me?"

xxx


	20. Bittersweet Sighs

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Sighs 

xxx

Did she want him? Did she want him to kiss her like that again, telling her how much he needed her, lost in passion, throwing caution to the wind, one last time, his hands on her body, his eyes stormy and on fire whenever he looked upon her, not cold and distant like earlier, but raw and feeling?

It would be harder; he was right about that, but she would rather have this than have her last memory of him be of the breakfast they had in the morning. It was much better this way. She would feel all the pain later.

Did she want him?

"I will always want you, Lucius…" Hermione whispered, meeting his eyes.

How could she ever not want him?

That was all it took.

Lucius' hand wrapped around her head and pulled her lips to his. It seemed to put all their previous kisses to shame. Things were so much clearer now. He wanted her- not because he had to. She very much wanted him- not because she had to. This wasn't about preparing her for the other Death Eaters; in a way, this was the last Death Eater she would ever have.

She wasn't nervous like last time. He wasn't apologizing. This was them, together.

That word sounded so lovely now.

Together.

His tongue attempted to force it's way into her mouth, but she was already parting her lips. The hot muscle thrust inside her mouth and struggled with hers to see who held more passion. Hermione had to conclude it was a tie because neither could win their ferocious kiss. They broke apart gasping for air, meeting each other in the eye.

Without breaking her gaze, he threw the cups still full of wine to the ground and warded and silenced the doors.

"It would be a shame for Poppy to send me to Azkaban during our love-making," he explained before showering her throat with kisses.

"Much harder for me break you out," Hermione agreed, her voice breathy and aroused. His lips felt like heaven on her hammering pulse.

"Hermione," he half-growled in warning, breaking his wonderful contact.

Before he could admonish her further, she captured his lips again, wrapping herself around him. Her thighs straddled his lap so she could feel his arousal pressed between their bodies. His moan alone was enough to make her writhe.

The power in his voice, the low tones, the high sarcasm; it was all too perfect. She felt she could explode with every sound he made, and that was content with her.

To explode in his arms would be no sad death.

His hands snaked between their bodies and started unbuttoning her blouse. It had been so long since she'd worn anything but a dress, and it was the first time she was really annoyed at that. Dresses could slip off easily, but all these buttons stood in the way.

"Rip them, I don't care," Hermione whined, wanting to speed the process. Both were at such a high level of arousal she didn't care what clothes she or he were wearing, as long as they came off. The only thing that mattered was getting to their cores.

What good was magic if you couldn't stitch your clothes back up later?

"Are we a little eager, Hermione?" He crooned before savagely ripping the buttons as she instructed. They popped in all directions, some onto him, some bouncing and rolling away on the hardwood floor, never to be found again.

"Yes," Hermione affirmed, unbuttoning his trousers, "we are."

The strong material of his pants would not allow the buttons to pop or break in anyway, so she had to hastily undo them as fast as her shaking hands would let her. Why he insisted on buying such durable clothes… If she had the magic, she would charm the clothes right off of him.

Once she finally rid him of his clothes, she grabbed his member, relishing in the heat that emanated from it and the more beautiful sounds Lucius was making. Seeing such a controlled, reserved man unraveling gave her such a sense of power.

She stroked him up and down, maddeningly slow and then breathtakingly fast. It was not long at all when he grasped her wrist and choked out, "too eager," and forced her to stop.

Hermione pouted inwardly, but that was quickly wiped away when he began pulling at her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping, and having her adjust so he could pull them to her knees. That was all he needed.

He spread his fingers through her once, and she sighed in pleasure. How she had gone so long without his touch…

When he had her moaning and whimpering and begging for more, he finally obliged by pulling her right against him and positioning her above him. He eased her onto his throbbing member slowly, not sure if her body was still in a healing process from Wormtail.

Even if there had been, Hermione would not have cared. Any pain would have been overrode with pleasure at being filled by Lucius. She clutched his shoulders and braced herself, heart fluttering. She sunk down fully onto him.

He set a slow pace, asking a few times if she was all right while he brought her hips down on him, to which she replied for the last time, "Lucius, if you don't move faster I'll die."

Lucius chuckled, and slowly moved faster, only torturing her further. "But you know I'd love to you die this way."

Hermione moaned, shifting her hips onto him.

He groaned in response and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Sensations were whirling around Hermione and began tightening their hold on her boy, or maybe it was Lucius. It wasn't long before she couldn't feel anything but immense pleasure, wracking her body. She couldn't feel his hands, his legs, his lips, or any of her own body. None of that really mattered.

It was… their souls she felt. They were out of their bodies, fucking their minds. Their emotional connection was much stronger than any physical thing she was feeling. Her eyes were shut tight, lost in the darkness with Lucius.

He touched her clit, and she definitely felt that. Her eyes flew open as she gasped. A slight smirk was forming his lips, but there was more concentration on his face than anything. His grey, pearly eyes bored into her own as he took in the effect he was having on her and displayed the effect she had on him.

She came.

Her hips moved of their own accord over him, her fingers tangled in his hair she cried in ecstasy. She was out of her body again, falling while she wasn't moving at all, flying without wings. Lucius just did that to her.

She could hear Lucius' struggles, but it was a dull sound, like an echo in her mind. His fingers dug into her hips.

As she slowly became aware of herself, she found her head on his shoulder, gasping for air. Her fingers were still twisted into his hair and pulled as her arms slumped, no strength in them anymore.

"Hermione…" he breathed into her hair, smoother it away from her face. She could tell it was still raw and needy.

She shifted and felt he was still deep inside of her. He hadn't come, yet. Show-off.

"Lucius," she murmured, blinking sweat out of her eyes.

He lifted her a little, and carefully moved until she was on her back and he covered her body with his. The brief loss of contact made her shiver, in loss and the cold that blew over her. She was in such a daze.

He was kissing her again, his strong hands in her hair, cupping her face, on her neck, everywhere. She would never be able to get enough, and the same seemed true for him as well.

Lucius was pressed against her thigh, waiting for her to regain her composure again.

"You're such a show-off… you know that?" She asked in a soft murmur against his lips. He looked down at her, astonished.

"Just what do you mean by that exactly?" He asked in a suspicious purr.

Hermione grinned, "You and your self-control."

He frowned for a moment, then smirked in satisfaction. It was dangerously handsome.

"I love feeling you lose control first, when I'm still deep inside you, and I can feel all those tight muscles around me," he explained in an impossibly husky voice as he slid into her again.

She moaned, realizing she hadn't had enough of him yet. She experimentally squeezed her muscles around him and he groaned, almost growled in her ear.

"Like that?" She asked innocently, watching his eyes swirl with lust.

"Yes, you little minx," he replied, moving sharply into her.

She gasped, but smiled, reveling in the power. She supposed it was the same feeling that he gave her, being so full of him. She knew how wonderful he felt, but she didn't how wonderful _she_ felt. It was nice to know.

He moved faster than before, she saw the control slipping from him. She moved it along by tightening her muscles every now and then, and he growled or gasped in response, moving faster.

"You're making it difficult," he breathed, pinning her arms to the mattress.

"What?"

"To keep my control," he said, "How do you do it?"

Hermione laughed until he moved harder.

"No one," he said, "can break me so easily. How do you do it?"

She wondered if this was rhetorical. She had no idea how she did it, but she could feel him teetering on the very edge. It was plain on his face, in his movements.

He was nipping along her jaw and he released one of her hands. She didn't know where it went. She was too focused on his face.

When their eyes met, nothing, _nothing_, else in the world existed. She couldn't even register the rest of his room around him, the high ceiling disappeared, the objects and artifacts she could see out of the corner of her eye.

Gone.

His blonde hair fell over his shoulders, curtaining her with his hair. Intensity, passion, fire… heaven.

Hermione gasped and arched into him when she felt his fingertips on her swollen clit again. It was sensitive from the first time, but it felt maddeningly good. But he didn't honestly expect her to come again, did he?

"Luc-Lucius, what…?"

"I've a reputation to uphold, Hermione," he murmured, a half smirk arrogantly on his lips. He dropped his forehead to hers, moaning as she squeezed him.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione breathed. She must be crazy. In a match for control, there was no way she could win.

"Is that a challenge, my dear?" Lucius raised his head, eyebrow arched.

She grinned. "Perhaps."

He chuckled, a throaty, deep sound and said, "I will make you regret that."

Before she could spout out another stupid remark, he made her regret it already. His fingers moved in rapid circles around her clit, not quite touching her most tender part yet. White spots rained on her vision as she moved helplessly under him.

He was grinning like any Slytherin, smug and knowingly as he continued to pound into her. There was no way his control was as strong as it seemed to be. Just moments before he was writhing above her.

She could vaguely hear the sounds she making, frantic and desperate, small screams and long moans. It was too much; she had to do something.

Taking a breath, to no end, she squeezed onto his cock. He growled plunged- if possible- deeper. She felt numb with pleasure, but she couldn't let him win.

She started to clench again when he rubbed rapidly over, not around, her clit. She lost her mind, but luckily, she saw him losing himself as well.

He buried himself in her and growled in her hair as he released himself into her as she had another intense orgasm around him. It was prolonged by him, just feeling him and knowing he was gone as well. A whole, complete feeling.

She felt very tired. She would have liked nothing more than to sleep now and never wake up. But she knew that was impossible. She could, however, prolong the moment as long as she could.

Lucius still lay on top of her, breathing hard, eyes closed. His face was sad, but pleased.

"We will call it a draw, then," he said first, opening his eyes as he smirked down at her. He looked very roguish, Hermione thought as she grinned back at him.

"I suppose."

He sighed and bent his head towards hers, but paused. She frowned at him questioningly. The pad of his thumb brushed her lips softly and he muttered, "We should go out there now."

"No, you don't," Hermione said and kissed him before he could move away. He resisted for a moment, but gave in at her persistence.

Did he really think he could run out on her again? The reasons may have been different, but it felt the same. She would not have it.

"Hermione," he whispered, pushing her head back down to the pillow gently.

"Lucius, I'll not let you do this again," she told him, "I won't let you run away. If this is the last time I'll see you, I-I want to make sure it will be… nice…"

Her voice had started strong, but ended in a near sob. She thought she was done with her tears, but it felt as if they had just begun.

There was really nothing to worry about, she tried to remind herself. She _would_ get him out, one way or another. If she had to become a turtle Animagus and swim to Azkaban, she would. Turtles were hardly practical, but she would be that desperate. If the worst did happen, and his trial wasn't acquitted (assuming he got a trial,) she would do anything.

Lucius saved her when she was dying. She wouldn't let him die in a jail cell. It was the last place he deserved to be, no matter what his past was.

Still, that didn't make anything fair. Madame Pomfrey should have wanted to help Ginny, no matter what the circumstances now.

Hermione couldn't imagine living with the woman, for Merlin knew how long. She would go mad. But it was a good chance to research and plan, to do whatever she had to do.

"Things are going to get better for you, Hermione. I assure you; without me, your life will be much easier. Pomfrey won't be so ardent out of my company. Don't you understand? You're going to be free," he said hoarsely, stroking her face with his knuckles.

Before, she always assumed freedom would be the only thing on her mind. She was a slave, after all. However, Hermione realized she didn't want any kind of freedom without Lucius with her. It was that simple.

But she couldn't bring herself to say it. They were going to go in circles. He wanted what was best for her, she wanted to be with him.

Instead, she kissed him once more. Her lips swollen, but she didn't care. She memorized the feeling once more, to add to the memories she was storing in her mind. His nose against hers, his hair caressing her neck and shoulders, his hips pressing into her hips.

She stared one last time into his stormy grey eyes. She knew she would get another chance, but not one so rare, after something so intimate, so private.

Together.

She wanted to say something more, but only sighed sadly.

"I'll have that signature now, Lucius."

xxx

-tear-

I wanted to make this chapter perfect, so sorry for the delay. Also, winter break is over, so I started college again. What a drag.

Thanks SOOO much for your feedback. I'm so happy when I read your threatening reviews. Haha. So let me know how I did. I always get a bit self-conscious on _these_ kinds of chapters. Blush.

Thanks again. You are all amazing.


	21. Bittersweet Pain

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Pain. 

xxx

"Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Teila the House Elf, do you swear that as of the seventeenth of October, Lucius Malfoy has willingly agreed to be held in captivity at Azkaban Wizard Prison for his crimes as a Death Eater, of his own free will?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

Hermione watched as the words formed on the paper she held in her hands. Fortunately, a magical contract did not need a wand. She refused to let anyone else do the contract.

"And," she continued, "are you willing to testify to this on trial?"

"Yes," they said again, though Poppy's affirmation was less than enthusiastic. She was reluctant to agree to this, but Hermione threatened to run away if she didn't agree. The nurse didn't want to be held responsible for any harm that may have come to Hermione if she had.

"And do you swear that to your knowledge, he has not willingly participated in Death Eater activities since his release from Azkaban two years prior?"

"Yes," Severus, Ron, Ginny, and Teila said.

Poppy said, "No."

She refused to agree to that one, but Hermione didn't push it. If she testified, she would have to say she didn't know whether or not Lucius had participated willingly, which was not very credible if three other people and a house elf swore that he didn't.

"Are you willing to testify to this on trial?"

"Yes."

After the words took form on paper, she went on.

"And do you swear that you know Mr. Malfoy has made this decision for the benefit of Hermione Granger, his 'slave' as appointed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so that she may be free of them to live in peace and out of harm's way?"

"Yes," they said, and there was no grudging response from Poppy. There was no way she could deny that or twist it in any way. It was made very clear that this was the reason for why he chose to go to Azkaban.

"Also, do you swear that you know he also made this decision to benefit Ginevra Weasley during her pregnancy by taking the help of Poppy Pomfrey against her will?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Are you willing to testify to this on trial?"

"Yes."

Hermione took a breath and faced Lucius.

"And do you, Lucius Malfoy, swear that these things are true and are you willing to testify to them on trial?"

His eyes were stormy, concerned and hesitant, but he replied shakily, "Yes."

She smiled at him.

"I, Hermione Granger, sign this contract as the holder of this document, swearing all of these things are true and am willing to testify to these things on trial."

Once the words formed on their own, Hermione grabbed the quill used especially for magical contracts and signed her name. Lucius signed his next, and then all the witnesses.

With a burst of power, the contract flew out of her hands and golden light lit the words on the paper for a split second. They all stared at it with mixed expressions as it hung in the air. Then it wrapped itself up, and sealed itself not to be opened by anyone but a member of the Wizenagamot.

Hermione felt a huge weight lift itself from her shoulders. She smiled at the scroll in her hand and swayed into Lucius.

He caught her shoulders, asking, "Are you all right?"

She nodded dazedly, wrapping her arms around his waist. She didn't care who was there, not at all. Anyone could see her hugging Lucius and she wouldn't care at all.

"It is most likely because she hasn't used magic in so long. She is a bit out of practice," Severus offered to the room.

"Yeah, I'm sort of dizzy as well," Ron said.

Hermione still didn't know if the contract would make a difference, but she felt so much better having it in her hand. It felt like the magic was coursing through her hand from the parchment, just like how her wand used to make her feel. It felt so wonderful.

When his trial came about, (she was sure he would have one,) she would be there with the contract in her hand as she was now, and that would make all the difference.

Lucius' hold on her tightened for just a moment and then he let go.

"All right, Madame," he said turning to Madame Pomfrey, "We will Apparate to your house and once we have a Fidelius Charm in place, you may escort me to Azkaban."

Hermione forced the words out of her ears, pretending she hadn't heard them.

Poppy nodded. "But I still don't understand why we need a Fidelius Charm on my house; I already have it hidden."

Lucius smirked. "Not well enough, I'm afraid. I found your house in less than ten minutes. I will not put Hermione in that sort of danger."

Hermione's heart flipped in her chest.

Poppy glared. "And who will be the Secret Keeper?"

"That has already been arranged," Lucius informed them, his smirk deepening. They all looked to him in question.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

Lucius said, "All that matters is the Dark Lord will not be able to find that house in a very, very long time."

Everyone looked considerably confused.

"I'm not comfortable with that," Poppy snapped.

Lucius chuckled, "You are not in a position to bargain anymore, Madame Pomfrey. We have made our negotiations. Don't tempt me into listening to Hermione's wishes."

That shut Poppy up quickly. Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

Silence followed. She saw Lucius was looking around his room, getting a last look at his manor before he left for Azkaban. His face was stoic. Completely blank.

"Shall we?" He looked at each of them in turn until his eyes rested on Hermione. She looked away.

Lucius' hand settled on the back of her neck and she closed her eyes. A few seconds later, they Apparated.

xxx

Lucius tried to memorize everything in that moment.

How soft her hair was against the back of his hand, her warm skin under his palm, her brown eyes sad just before she shut them, the curl of her eye lashes, the tip of her nose, the shape and pale pink of her lips, her stubborn chin, her long neck, her rounded shoulders, her petite frame, the stark white shirt, the tight-fitting jeans, her tattered shoes.

The sound of her voice as she brightly formed the contract, the confidence in her tones while she asked him if she swore it was all true, her brown eyes bright when she looked up at him in satisfaction of her accomplishments.

And lastly, he looked down to her abdomen and held his palm there, wondering how big it would get in the following months.

He felt pain in his heart, feeling, for the first time since Narcissa died over a year ago. Before, all he felt was numbness, wrapped in his sadness to the point where he lost his senses.

Hermione brought him back from the dead. The least he could do was free her of him. And yet, he still made a selfish decision.

He felt pain.

Her perfect skin was so warm against his sinful palms.

xxx

They arrived in front of Poppy's house moments later in the same circle they were standing in as before. It looked like a quiet neighborhood, it reminded Hermione of her old house, only the houses there were much smaller.

They were all quiet, no one sure exactly what to do, though Lucius had just told them all what they were to do.

Poppy moved first, helping Ginny up the stairs and inside the door. Ron stared after them, and started to follow, when he stopped and turned around.

"Um, thanks, Mr. Malfoy. You saved me- and Ginny- we'd be dead now if it weren't for you," he thanked him, smiling handsomely.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Weasley," Lucius replied. He didn't- or couldn't- smile.

Severus stepped closer with difficulty, but Ron supported him.

"Lucius I… I know that you instructed me to keep Miss Granger under control," he said with difficulty, but his eyes were glowing. "However, upon further consideration in this matter, I don't know if I can keep to my word. I can't help but predict I will play a fair hand in your rescue."

Now, Lucius smirked, as he replied, "Somehow, Severus, I saw that coming."

Severus smirked back at him and they clasped hands tightly.

"Make sure the Dark Lord assumes me dead. Hermione as well," Lucius reminded him.

"I will," Severus assured him.

Ron spoke up again. "I'm going to help too. We'll find a way, right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley. Severus," Lucius bid them, his smirk slipping from his face.

Severus and Ron went inside then, waving, leaving Lucius and Hermione alone. She was too scared to look at him. Time was coming up too fast. How had it all happened so fast? Just a moment ago, they were in bed.

She steeled her nerves as she stood beside him. She felt him turning to look down at her. She felt his eyes.

"Hermione…" He said quietly.

"Lucius," she echoed.

"There is something you should know-"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to talk now, Lucius. I can't handle it…"

She leaned into him, looking up at his lips. She couldn't handle anything right now but him. Words were not enough, and yet there were not enough to describe how she felt. She couldn't take any promises, any goodbyes, any whispers, anything.

She just wanted to stand there, and be, exist, with him. She needed to make the moment longer.

"But, Hermione-"

Hermione silenced him with her lips in a desperately sad kiss. Honestly, she couldn't handle hearing anything else. She would lose all the composure she was barely holding onto.

He felt too good to let go.

"All right," Poppy snapped, coming back outside. They parted slowly and stepped away.

Suddenly, they were separated, not just apart. Madame Pomfrey was in between them saying, "Run along, dear."

Hermione backed away, tears streaming down her face. The separation between them grew, wider and wider.

"Wait, Hermione, I need to-"

"You've done enough, Malfoy, let's go," Poppy said.

Hermione's heels hit the back of the stairs and she turned around and dashed into the house, unable to look at his pristine, beautiful face anymore.

"Hermione!"

The door slammed behind her and drowned out his urgent shout. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Gone. Gone. Gone. He was gone. What had she done?

If all did not go well, that would be her last time seeing him, hearing him, touching him. She couldn't turn back now, though she desperately wanted to. What if that really was her last time seeing him?

Ron was beside her. "It's okay, Hermione. Remember? We're going to get him out. You'll see him soon."

"No," she sobbed, pulling away from him, "it's not all right! What have I done? I shouldn't have let him go! He's going to Azkaban!"

"Hermione, we're going to get him out, I promise. He's doing this for you, just remember that-"

"I don't care why he's doing it," Hermione said and leapt to her feet, "I take it all back!"

This was wrong. She couldn't let him go to prison because of her. He could die- or worse. She wouldn't ever see him again. That couldn't happen. Poppy would have to change her mind.

She fumbled with the doorknob and tore out of the house to stop him.

Her eyes must have been really blurry with tears, because she couldn't see him. She ran down the steps, wiping her eyes and spun around to spot him.

She looked straight across the road, and to either side. She wiped her eyes again.

She searched in all directions for his retreating form.

He was already gone.

"Hermione…" Ron said from behind her, grabbing her wrist.

She wrenched away from him. "Lucius!" She screamed and started running down the driveway.

"Miss Granger!"

Stronger hands came around her other wrist and kept her on the sidewalk. But they were not like Lucius' big hands. It must have been Severus.

"Lucius!"

He was gone. Really, really gone.

Her knees gave out, but Severus caught her, drawing her to his chest. Ron was hugging her too, from behind, supporting her as well.

"No… no…" She sobbed into them, losing her mind.

Lucius…

The contract was still in her pocket, burning her skin through the thin pocket of her jeans. Her collar was in her other pocket, rolled up secretly. It felt like those were only things she had left of him.

"You will see him again, Miss Granger," Severus murmured.

"You'll see," Ron assured her softly.

It didn't matter what they said. They didn't know what was going to happen. They were a Death Eater and a slave. They had no power. She had do something.

She pulled away, but they kept her close. With both of them, she stood no chance.

"Lucius…" She whispered, burying her face. With her eyes closed tight, she could see his face again, the loving, good, smirking face of Lucius. Smirking at her in knowing, in humor, in appreciation.

Then the blackness became blacker and she went limp.

xxx

This chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted it to stand alone as a chapter. So sorry about the length. I did everything I could to make it longer, haha.

So you've no doubt noticed there are three more chapters. I edited the beginning, so there is much more that happens in the beginning of the story. I can't believe how rushed it was before. There is still some missing, but that's okay. I like it the way it is, much better than before.

So, if you're bored, you can re-read, if you want. : D

Thanks so much for the reviews. They make me so happy. If you do re-read, tell me what you think about the earlier chapters too.

Next chapter should be up soon.


	22. Bittersweet Prison

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Prison. 

xxx

After Severus and Ron carried (though 'dragged' was more accurate,) Hermione back inside, she collapsed.

She kept thinking it was all her fault. He would die. She would die. Time. Alone. Unsafe.

Severus gave her no less than five calming draughts before she actually started to calm down. Her body had kept rejecting it, which was apparently a rare thing, but Hermione managed it. Not without difficulty, though.

Then Severus gave her the heaviest sleeping draught he could find, and that was the last thing she knew of that day.

xxx

Time passed very slowly at first. Days crawled by like a flobberworm. The sun would rise, and Hermione would watch it. She'd stare out of her window in the guest room Madame Pomfrey prepared for her. She would watch the clouds roll over the sky, casting shadows or opening up the air. The sun would set, and Hermione would watch it. The sky would turn a magnificent mix of pink and orange. Then she would watch the stars twinkle and shine in the sky, sometimes going to bed, sometimes sleeping at the window.

She was bloody useless for three weeks.

Ron and Severus would come and visit her in her room, trying to coax her out to read in the backyard, or to have meals with them, or just to leave the room. Madame Pomfrey didn't try too hard to get her to come out because she was rather annoyed at Hermione, but that was fine with her, because the feelings were equally reciprocated.

Ron gave her frequent hugs and even Severus was comforting in more ways than she had ever thought possible. They were both sweet and kind, and she appreciated their effort, but she didn't feel like leaving her room yet.

She liked to think of her room as a sanctuary. She wanted to be confined in it, held down, _not_ free. She didn't want to be free. It meant she would be free of Lucius.

Her thoughts were consumed with longing for him. Sick with worry, distraught with depression, saddened by the separation.

If she was not wearing the collar around her neck, she held it around her hand. Lucius explained long ago that once a collar is removed, it's power diminishes, so they took it on and off repeatedly until Hermione was able to put it on and off herself. Now she wished they hadn't.

Hermione wondered how Lucius was doing in Azkaban. She wished she could write him, but even if she could, Severus pointed out that if the Dark Lord found out they lived, they wouldn't be alive for much longer after that. And not just Hermione and Lucius, but he and Ron as well. Ginny would be left all alone.

She wouldn't be able to reveal herself until Voldemort was dead, or until they were about to kill him. Hiding. She felt worse than before. What were Severus and Ron going to do? They still had to go to meetings, they had to report to Voldemort the "news" of Lucius' and Hermione's death. She was sure she heard a meeting was coming up soon. Though she had only been to one formal meeting, it felt strange not going and Hermione refused to think about it anymore.

Things she did think about most (beside Lucius,) were her family. Safely living in Australia, with no knowledge of her at all. She wondered if she would ever see them again. She wondered if they ever… no, they weren't magical folk. Even if they were, it's rare for people to get glimpses of themselves before their memory was erased.

During those weeks, she wished she could have had a memory charm put on her.

She also thought about the wand Lucius promised her. Hermione decided that if she and Madame Pomfrey actually started conversing, she would ask to receive a new wand. She didn't think anything would perform like her old wand, but anything would also be better than nothing. She could even be surprised.

Her old friends were on her mind as well. The other (remaining) Weasley's, the other Gryffindors, and other students. It was impossible to guess which ones might be alive and who might've survived, but she thought she could guess well enough.

But her thoughts would always go back to Lucius. She wondered if there were windows in his cell. Could he be looking at the same stars as she was? It was ridiculously corny, but it made her feel better.

She was glad she didn't have to worry about the other Death Eaters now. Things could only get worse without him not moderating Death Eater raids.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione said, "Come in."

She was surprised to see Ginny open the door and step through. She had not been out of bed yet, as far as Hermione knew. It was strange to see her up and moving. Well, it was more like a slow wobble.

"Ginny?" Hermione got up and went to her friend, holding her shoulders to make sure she was okay. "Are you all right?"

Before even waiting for an answer, she helped her onto the bed. Ginny was holding her stomach, wincing just a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, easing onto the bed.

She didn't look as pale as anymore. Her hazel eyes were focused and clear unlike before. Hermione wondered how long Ginny had been walking. She felt bad for not leaving her room before now, seeing Ginny.

"How long have you been up? I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you before," Hermione apologized, sitting across from Ginny.

"You've been through a lot, Ron told me," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Me? I've been through a lot? Ginny, I-"

"Don't, Hermione," Ginny said hastily, closing her eyes. "I've asked everyone not to talk about the last few months with me. I can't even think about it without losing my mind. It took this long just to sort of be normal again."

Hermione nodded. Poor Ginny. She wished she could have said, 'If only we could have traded places…' but she didn't wish that. It was horribly selfish.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Ginny," she looked away.

Ginny shook her head, waving the apology away. "How have you been?"

Hermione shrugged. How could she possibly talk about how she was after Ginny had suffered? It wasn't right.

"Go on, tell me all about Lucius. I'm afraid I don't remember much, only that he saved me," Ginny said, leaning back against the pillows.

For a moment, she looked and sounded like the old Ginny, talking to old Hermione about a boy; only this time, the boy wasn't Ron Weasley.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I don't know, really… I miss him terribly. I can't even describe… it happened so quickly, my… attachment… to him," she explained.

"'Attachment,' hm? Well, is he 'attached' to you?" Ginny prodded.

Normally, Hermione would be so embarrassed, but it just felt so nice to be talking to Ginny, a _girl_, again. For months she had to deal with only men. Madame Pomfrey didn't count. It also helped that girl was one of her oldest and best friends.

"I think, well, I mean, yes, he did," she stammered, blushing. It wasn't so much the answer that gave her trouble saying it, but to actually say it. It still felt surreal, to think of herself with Lucius, but it was true, wasn't it?

"And how did this happen?" Ginny asked, giving a ghost of a devilish grin. It wasn't quite there, but it was.

Hermione's blush deepened. "Well… don't get me wrong, I hated him at first. I didn't trust anything he said. But he was very nice and polite to me. It actually made it worse, because I kept thinking he was just biding his time, making me sweat until- you know. But after we got past all that, and I met up with Ron again, the first Death Eater meeting was coming up."

She paused to take a long breath. She hadn't realized how quickly she had been speaking. Nor had she ever really realized this was how it all happened. In her mind, it sort of just… happened. Over night. In the blink of an eye. Like a meteor strike.

"Well, since we hadn't- slept together- we had to do it the night before."

Ginny looked much more interested now. "And?"

"And what?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "And how was the notorious Lucius Malfoy in bed?"

"Ginny!" Hermione hid her face. It felt so nice to be a girl again.

"What?" She asked off-handedly, "My mum told me back while she was in school she had a crush on Malfoy. 'Till she met dad, of course." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione grinned. "Well, you can tell you mum that Lucius is… quite good in bed…" She tried to be discreet as possible.

"Just 'quite good?'" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Ginevra Weasley, we will not continue that part of the conversation. Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

She looked disappointed, but waved her hand again. "Go on, then."

"Anyway," she went on, "after we did 'it,' he tried leaving me, but I made him stay. It really did form a bond between us. Then we went to the meeting at the Fortress, and after, I don't know if you remember, they sent us down into the dungeon. I waited and waited for Lucius to come back, but instead, it was Wormtail."

Even knowing she safe, and knowing Wormtail would never touch her again, his name still made her voice quiver in fear, like he could sense it. Much like saying the Dark Lord's name. It was foolish.

"Wormtail?" Ginny asked with disgust.

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly, "After the battle, I tossed around between the Death Eaters. Finally, the Dark Lord set me up with Wormtail before I was given to Lucius. I had to stay with him for two months. It was horrible…" She shuddered.

"Merlin, Hermione, I had no idea," Ginny whispered.

She shrugged it off and went on, "Anyway… so Lucius never came, I spent a week I think with Wormtail. Worse than the first time. I'm surprised Lucius didn't kill him. He almost did. Twice. But he didn't. Lucius rescued me and took you, Ron, and Snape back with him. After that, I just kind of knew… I never wanted to leave his side again."

Ginny looked at her empathetically. She leaned over and held Hermione's hand. "I'm so sorry about Wormtail, Hermione. But I'm so happy you have Malfoy to look after you."

"Well, he did. But now that he's in Azkaban…" Hermione trailed off.

"So what?" Ginny asked suddenly, making Hermione frown.

"What?"

"So what if he's in Azkaban? He's still watching over you. This decision he made was for you, Hermione. In a way, he'll always be looking out for you. The important thing is to remember those times, when he rescued you, when he almost killed for you. It's very sweet," Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione hesitated to say what she was thinking, but ultimately decided to say it anyway. "Like Harry is always watching out over you."

Ginny looked taken back a moment, and she looked away, but Hermione could see the tears welling in her eyes. She hoped she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, moving closer.

She was biting her lip hard, willing herself not to cry. She had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay…" Ginny sobbed.

Hermione moved to wrap her arms around Ginny, but as soon as they made contact, an electric or static shock- something strong- passed between them. Hermione fell back over the bed and Ginny gasped in horror.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny asked frantically, careful not to touch her when she leaned over to check on her. She abruptly stopped crying.

She thought she was. It was only a shock, but she felt immediately drained, like her magic was gone. "Yeah," she managed, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"What was that?" Ginny asked uncertainly,

Hermione sat up, feeling her head. "I'm not sure…"

She felt fine now, as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. It was just a slight buzz in her brain.

Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. It was definitely magical. Nothing could feel that strong and be a simple static shock. But there was no way of telling what it could have been.

Perhaps Severus would know, or if she was very desperate, Poppy Pomfrey.

"I suppose we should tell someone, though," Hermione said, starting to stand up.

"No!" Ginny shouted, catching Hermione's arm and bringing her back down to the bed. Hermione felt compelled to agree.

She looked at Ginny bewilderedly. There was no shock this time, but it was still odd.

Ginny blushed. "It's just- I'm tired of them waiting on me, keeping me in bed all day. I would've been out a week ago, but they all refused to let me up. Quite annoying. If it happens again," Ginny compromised, "then we can tell someone. But for now…"

Hermione frowned uneasily. "I don't know, Ginny… it could be serious…"

"Right, so if it happens again, we can tell Snape or Madame Pomfrey," she said pleadingly.

It didn't feel right. Someone needed to know now, no matter what Ginny said. If it was serious, they needed to know straight away.

Hermione reached over to touch Ginny's leg, and again, she felt thrown backward onto the bed. This time, she felt pain in her abdomen, like a churning. It felt as if someone was twisting a knife around in the wound they just made. She groaned and sat up.

"There, it happened again. Let's go," Hermione said standing up.

"Hold on," Ginny said, making Hermione stop in her tracks. Not really her choice, either. Someone was happening…

Ginny touched Hermione's shoulder. Nothing happened. She ran her hand down her arm, to her head, but nothing happened.

"It's only when you touch me," Ginny concluded, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She kept experimenting with this, and it was obvious she was right.

Hermione still felt uneasy, but she didn't want to raise a hand to touch her as another test. Her stomach was cramping.

"Please, let's go talk to Snape," Hermione urged.

"All right," Ginny said sullenly, and followed after Hermione.

As they walked down the hall and the stairs, Hermione couldn't help feeling that Ginny should have been walking in front of her.

xxx

Ron and Severus sat at the table, an unfinished game of chess on the table forgotten. Ron stared out the window, and Severus laid his head against the table in fatigue.

"I'm so worried about her…" Ron murmured, watching the rain fall against the glass and slide down the pane.

Severus snorted. "Which her?"

"Both," Ron answered, tracing shapes onto the foggy window. His mind or heart could not be pacified, no matter how many times Severus said it would be okay.

Still, he listened to Severus say again, "They will both be fine, Ronald. Come finish the game."

But Ron couldn't concentrate on bloody chess right now. Ginny was up and about and Hermione still wouldn't leave her room. Now they were both together. He was just so worried.

"I just wish she'd come out of there for awhile…" He murmured, leaning his forehead against the cold window. He breathed out and fogged his whole vision.

He jumped when he felt Severus' hands on his shoulders and he heard right by his ear, "Stop fretting. Come."

Severus led him back to the table and sat him down on the white side of the chess board.

"Bishop to E5," Ron droned, watching the tiny chess piece smash Severus' knight.

"Queen to A4. Check."

"Knight to A4."

"Damn it," after frustrated thought, Severus said, "Rook to B3. Check."

"Queen to B3. Check."

Severus moved his king to the left, forward, back. Finally, Ron cornered Severus' king with his rook, queen, and bishop. "Checkmate."

"Every time…" Severus muttered.

Ron got up and walked back over to the window. "What's taking them so long? Weren't they going to come down for dinner?"

"It's three in afternoon, Ronald," Severus reminded him.

He frowned and wiped the fog from the window.

A few minutes later, Severus was leaning against the wall, facing Ron with his arms crossed. "Ronald," was all Severus said, but he said it in that low voice, not like a warning, but as a matter-of-fact. The rumble in Severus' chest caused a rumble in Ron's stomach.

He looked up at him.

"You heard Madame Pomfrey. Ginny is doing very well. It's about time we let her have some freedom. She's been locked away or stuck in bed for months. Let her have her time," Severus said soothingly. Ron never thought he would have though of Severus as soothing.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked, shifting closer.

Severus reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Ron's eyes. "She will be back to normal soon. Lucius left her in a tough spot, I'm afraid. Anyone would react this way."

"Anyone?" Ron asked, leaning into Severus' touch. How could such cold hands feel so warm?

"Of course. Why, just think of where you would be if I had left you," Severus smirked smugly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I probably would have thrown myself into the river by now."

"Without a doubt," Severus agreed.

Ron laughed, feeling better already. Severus had this odd ability of putting him at ease in ways Ron never thought possible. But, in a way, a very distant way, it sounded like a response Harry might've given him.

"Severus…" He sighed, reaching up to touch his hair too.

"Ronald."

Ron tilted his head back to look Severus fully in the eye. He wasn't that much shorter than him now, and he was certain he was still growing. He liked to think how funny it would be when he grew taller than him, as Severus said it would never happen.

Pleasantly suddenly, Severus' face was right above his own, noses nearly touching as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Those endless black eyes gave Ron such a feeling of content. The tunnels were a safe haven he could lost in, and never to be found again.

"Professor? Ron?" Hermione and Ginny were calling about the house.

They instantly parted and Ron rushed to find them. Severus right behind him, though, looking just as concerned as he was.

They nearly collided in the sitting room, just down the stairs. Hermione had a hand clutched to her stomach and Ginny looked distraught with worry.

"What? What is it?"

xxx

: D

Reviews would be lovely.


	23. Bittersweet Prison II

Bittersweet. 

Bittersweet Prison II. 

xxx

From his cell in Azkaban, Lucius coughed. Then sneezed. Then went into a fit of coughs, and sniffed, burying his head in the crook of the elbow that rested on his knee.

Dirty in there. Filthy and disgusting. But worst of all, dusty. And he had no wand to clean it.

Granted, he thought he should be grateful. They hadn't snapped his wand; only confiscated it, because he handed it over willingly. He cooperated in every single way, in hopes to woo the favor of the jury and the Wizenagamot later. It would only be worse if he had actually tried to fight them, and what was the point, really?

Nothing to be afraid of. Only death.

He should be grateful, yes, but at the moment he was not feeling very grateful. Actually he wasn't feeling much. He forced himself not to. He didn't want to have the Dementors suck away any good memories, or feed off of his unpleasant ones.

The Dementors passed him, snickering under their hoods. He'd never heard them make noise before, but he was certain whenever they drifted by his cell, they were bloody laughing at him. It was ludicrous.

It wasn't as if the Dementors were up to speed on the politics of the Ministry, at least, he hoped not… He had not been keeping up appearances as he had been in the past, since he had been so absorbed in Hermione. Actually, he hadn't done much of anything in the past month or so; just stayed locked away in his manor or at the meetings, but he'd been so busy with Hermione, he'd hardly noticed…

A smile started to spread across his face as he thought of her, but he forced it to stop and pushed her out of his mind. He must not think of her now…

One thing he did think of often was his trial. That was one memory he didn't mind losing to the awful guards that patrolled his cell. However, it was also one they didn't bother taking. So he was left to reflect on everything that happened once Madame Pomfrey led him into the Ministry.

_"Madame Pomfrey," the Minister greeted with false courtesy, as he was looking with heavy concern and confusion at Lucius. Most likely because he was bound and under a silencing spell, and Poppy's wand was pointed at him. "And Lucius… what brings you here?_

What else could old fool suspect when someone entered his office with another at their mercy?

_"I have brought you Malfoy," she said in a stern, yet strained, voice. "He is a Death Eater, and has been consorting with You-Know-Who for years." _

Fudge looked as if he were having a heart attack. He clutched his chest and staggered back with a gasp. "Lucius? Lucius, tell my that's not true, old friend!"

Lucius raised a delicate eyebrow, indicating he could not speak.

"Take off the silencing charm, woman!" Fudge snapped.

Poppy gave him a frosty look, but took off the charm.

Fudge rushed forward, clutching Lucius by his robes, eyes searching his face.

"Tell me she's lying," Fudge said quietly.

He could understand the minister's dismay. Lucius on several occasions assured Fudge that he was not working under the Dark Lord. Countless times, Fudge would get that inkling, his cheeks would be pink, but he would ask, just to be sure, to check Lucius' left arm. 

Lucius always did, as he always had a Disillusionment Charm on his left arm when he went out in public. Minister Fudge hadn't needed more assurance than that.

_Lucius smiled and crooned, "Now then, I would be the liar, Cornelius." _

Horror spread across Fudge's face and he separated himself from Lucius as if he had burned himself on his robes. 

And even knowing this, Fudge was still reluctant to give him the Dementor's Kiss. Suddenly, he was very keen on fair trials for Death Eaters. However, Lucius knew it was exclusive to himself. He wasn't really complaining…

_"Lucius Draconian Malfoy, how do you plead?" _

Guilty, of course. He'd killed hundreds of people, raped more. Used the Imperius Curse to perfection on even more than all he'd killed or raped combined. Most of them had been Imperiused anyway. Torture, rape, killing, of course he was guilty. But he had to think of Hermione. 

_"Not guilty, Minister." _

At that point, angry and harsh whispers erupted throughout the Wizenagamot and most glared at him with glittering, accusing eyes. However, Lucius continued to stare forward at the Minister, not letting the narrowed eyes affect him. 

_"Very well. Your trial will be held in six months, and after that, we will determine if another will be held with the Wizenagamot. Until then, you will remain in Azkaban with no bail and no other privileges at your disposal. After your trial, we will discuss those arrangements," Minister Fudge said, and at that point, he leaned forward in his chair and said quietly, "I am sorry, Lucius."  
_  
These thoughts he welcomed the Dementors to take. But the stupid things never did.

Bloody Dementors.  
_  
_How much time had it been? He looked at the wall where he had carved the days with tiny tick marks. Twenty-eight days. Two more, than a month would pass. Only five more rows like that. Only 'five?'

He snorted unappealingly.

Lucius was careful not to be too hopeful in Azkaban, or too happy. He tried not to be happy, or think of Hermione, because he didn't want her memory taken away. For that, at least, he waited until there were no Dementors around. However, he was one of the high-security prisoners, so that was a very hard thing.

But despite knowing that, it was harder not to think of her.

What had Hermione said before he left?

Potter's godfather, after he escaped, told them he stayed sane by telling himself he was innocent.

Well, Lucius was not innocent by any means. But he certainly wasn't guilty. He didn't know what he was. There was no medium in this case. Innocent or guilty; guilty or innocent. He couldn't say both.

Hermione seemed to think he was innocent, and he firmly believed he was guilty. He knew if he plead guilty, there'd be no chance, and he would be dead. Leaving Hermione alone… and so, he had to plead innocent.

Lucius raised his head and looked out the window at the stars in the dark sky. He vowed he would live for Hermione, not for himself. He had to think of Hermione.

He sneezed again from the dust flying in the air and groaned.

On top of it all, he had to have allergies.

xxx

Hermione and Ginny both started speaking at the same time, each trying to tell their own story. Hermione would talk over Ginny and then Ginny would raise her voice over Hermione until they were both shouting in an attempt to explain what happened.

"We were sitting on my bed-"

"It's nothing, just a small-"

"It's not nothing, something happened and it was really-"

"-Silly! Just a silly little-"

"Silly? Little? No, no, no, this was strange, it felt like magic-"

"Maybe a little pinprick-"

"Pinprick? You weren't thrown off the bed-"

"Yes, but I-"

Ron covered his ears while Severus cringed and pulled out his wand to silence them both. For a few stunned seconds, they continued as if they hadn't known they were silence. Then two pairs of angry brown eyes flashed at Severus and they both seemed to be yelling at him.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, if you would please take turns speaking, we need to actually hear what transpired, not two teenage girls squealing at each other," Severus snapped and led them both into Madame Pomfrey's living room.

They each took up the love seat and Severus and Ron sat in the ones opposite them.

"Now, Miss Granger, you will go first, as it seems you were the more affected one," Severus instructed, raising his wand again to ease the charm off of her.

"Thank you sir," she glared at Ginny. She took a breath and spread her hands over her knees. "Okay, we were sitting up in my room and we were talking- getting along fine, and then I reached over to touch Ginny's arm, and I was thrown back off of the bed. When I tried again, the same thing happened."

Hermione paused, feeling like it all was rather silly now. In her mind, she knew it was important, but something was keeping her from saying out loud.

"Go on," Severus urged.

"Right… But when Ginny touched me, it was fine; nothing happened… very odd…"

Ron stared back at her confused, but Severus' expression was very serious. He leaned forward. "What did it feel like?"

Now they all stared at him confused.

"What did it feel like? Well… it hurt. But it was more the fall then… whatever pushed me back. It felt like magic, like she cast a spell at me, but it was Dark… Dark magic," Hermione explained, then asked, "Why?"

Severus stood and walked over to the window, turning his back to them. He didn't answer her, just clutched the sill in silence for long minutes.

Then he spun around, his wand pointed at Ginny.

Terror spread across her face.

But he only relieved her of the silencing charm and said sharply, "Weasley, what did it feel like for you?"

Ginny closed her mouth from where it hung open only to open and close it several times more. "I don't know, I-I guess it felt… I mean, I didn't cast a spell, I don't even have a wand-"

"I am aware of that," he spoke over her shortly, "I'm asking you what you felt when Miss Granger was thrown off of the bed."

Ginny's face grew red as she stared at the floor. "I… I felt… pleased… in a way. But I didn't mean to! I don't even know why I felt that way, I swear!"

While Ginny grew red, Severus grew paler. But he stared at Hermione, not Ginny. Ron stared between all of them, more confused than before.

"Pleased? Well, why would you want to push Hermione off of a bed, Gin?" He asked.

"I'm telling you, I don't know! I didn't want to, it just happened. And I'm not pleased about it now, it was just in the moment…" Ginny mumbled, glancing at Hermione.

Severus paced further and then said, "I have to see it."

Hermione frowned, "No, I'm not getting thrown again. We know it's happened, isn't that enough?"

Ginny and Ron agreed.

"Not if you don't want me to tell you why this has happened," Severus said coldly, and ordered them to both get up.

Ron helped Ginny stand and Hermione pulled herself to her feet.

"Face each other."

The girls stood to face each other, both wary and still very much confused. Severus stepped behind Hermione.

"I will catch you before you hit the floor, do not worry. Now, Miss Granger, reach out and touch Ginny."

Hermione tentatively rose her hand and stretched it towards Ginny. Her hands shook a little as she moved closer, worried of what would happen, of what Snape might know.

The second she came in contact with Ginny, she was thrust backward with awesome force. But, as promised, Snape caught her under her arms and helped her to stand steady.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny stepped forward, tears brimming in her eyes and touched Hermione.

Nothing happened.

The room was silent for a few moments. Tense, horrible, awkward silence.

Ron finally spoke up, the most uncomfortable of all. "Severus?"

He finally let go of Hermione, for which she was grateful, as he had been gripping her arms very tightly. She turned to face him. "Sir? What's going on?"

"Miss Granger, roll up your left sleeve."

"But-" She tried to argue.

"Now." He commanded, the professor again, the one she couldn't disobey.

She slowly and cautiously started rolling up the sleeve of her cardigan, an her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

On her arm was the strangest of shapes. Strange, but too deadly familiar. On her arm was a vague out line, the shape just tinted black, but it was clear nonetheless.

On her arm, was the Dark Mark.

Ginny gasped, Ron cursed, and Severus stepped back away from her. "I must speak with Madame Pomfrey this instant. Wait here."

"But, Severus-" Ron tried to stop him.

"Wait here."

And Snape was gone.

Ron and Ginny were speaking to her, asking her things, pushing her hair back and gripping her arm. She hardly noticed.

Hermione stared down at the Dark Mark blemishing her pale arm and it seemed to stare right back. It moved a little, becoming darker and fading as she stared, never taking her eyes away.

What the hell was happening to her?

xxx

Severus Apparated, despite the danger. He wasn't supposed to leave Poppy's house, else it give away their location. But he had to speak with the nurse. It was imperative.

He knew she was somewhere in Diagon Alley. She was shopping, something about ingredients- he hadn't been paying attention.

So, he started searching all the apothecary's in town. There were only a few of them, so he didn't think it would be too difficult, but she was not in any of them.

Madame Pomfrey was not the sort of woman who needed ingredients from Knockturn Alley, but he dcided he would check there as a last resort.

He barreled through crowds of people and walked briskly through the streets, ignoring the looks he got and the insults as well.

No time for those people. He needed Pomfrey now, to be sure.

"Severus!"

The voice was familiar, but not who he was looking for. Much, much worse.

He was compelled to stop as McGonagall grabbed him by the thin shirt he wore. He should have dressed properly before leaving.

"Severus Snape! Where have you been?" Minerva demanded.

"Now is most certainly not the time to discuss it. I have to find Poppy this instant-"

"You will answer me, boy!" She snapped.

She was speaking to him like a bloody student, and it definitely brought him back twenty years, to when he was sitting in her transfiguration class.

He growled in frustration, "Two of your former students are in danger and there will be two more if you don't keep quiet, Minerva."

That shut her up. "Who? What is going on, Severus?"

He sighed impatiently, "Follow me if you must, but I must find Poppy _now_."

He tore free from her and kept on his way. He was annoyed to hear the sound of her shoes behind him.

"I will demand an explanation as soon as we are able," she told him, as if he hadn't known her long enough to know that already.

"Be prepared to wait, then," he said with an air of dismissal.

They both looked around frantically as they walked, sorting out faces in the crowd until finally-

"Poppy!" They both yelled simultaneously. And the poor woman yelped and jumped and dropped her newly bought ingredients, sending the substances and glass to the stone ground with several small crashes.

"Severus, what- Minerva? Oh, Merlin- what is going-"

"Miss Granger needs you, Poppy," Severus said, and heard Minerva gasp and clap her hand over her mouth behind him.

"But my ingredients-"

"-Can wait, this is of dire importance," Severus said, more impatient than ever.

He cast a cleaning spell and looked at her pointedly.

"I'll Apparate," Minerva said, "they won't be tracking me."

"Very well," Poppy agreed, with some reluctance.

They joined hands and Apparated, arriving just down the sidewalk from Madame Pomfrey's house.

"What's happened?" Both women asked as they ran up the driveway.

"I think Hermione might be pregnant."

xxx

HI!! Haha, I know it's been AGES since I updated. Life gets in the way, college, job hunting, computer issues, that new addictive Pirates of the Caribbean Online game, etc., etc., but here it is.

Every time I sat down to write this, it became harder and harder, but I pushed through this chapter. I know it's not very good, but I tried my best. The next chapter will be better, and longer. I promise.

Review: D


	24. Bittersweet Senses

Bittersweet.

Bittersweet Senses.

* * *

Minerva and Poppy both skidded to a halt before the stairs, while Severus ran up them. They were both stunned silent. Noticing they were no longer following him, Severus paused at the door, his hand on the knob.

"Quickly!" Severus hissed.

"Severus," Minerva gasped, "How is that possible?"

He rolled his eyes, not able to hold back his annoyance. "I will explain it all later. She needs us _now_."

Finally, they followed, snapping their mouths shut.

They went inside to find Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the couch, the redheads on either side of Hermione. Ron had his arm around her and Ginny was keeping her hands politely to herself after what had just happened.

Noting that her eyes were dry, but puffy and red from crying before, Severus knelt in front of her.

She jumped slightly, as if she was coming out of a trance. Then she noticed Professor McGonagall quietly shutting the door. Shocked, she looked back to Severus, asking her silent question.

"Hermione," he began softly, "I've brought Professor McGonagall to assist Madame Pomfrey in caring for you. She needs to run some… tests."

Confused, Hermione stared into his eyes. Her eyes were piercing into his, the same way Lucius' often did, whenever he was trying to understand something, or refrain from hurting someone. It stunned him, and his mouth hung slightly open.

She shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, shaking her head slowly. "You already know what's wrong…" she said, accusingly, blinking into focus, "Don't you?"

Everyone looked at each other. Ron and Ginny didn't know yet… but she looked deep into the eyes of her old Professors. There was something different about those brown eyes, and it wasn't just that she could sharpen them like Lucius. There was something ancient about them, something wise. Did Hermione herself know?

"Tell me." She commanded softly, hiding her face from their view. "Please."

The 'please' definitely was not Lucius' style, Severus thought dryly. He rose from his kneeling position and, to make sure he was braced for her reaction, he took a breath in slowly.

"I am under the… distinct impression that you are carrying Lucius' child." He rested his hand on left shoulder comfortingly.

Her eyes flew back open and landed on his. They were racing with the information, much the same way she looked when she was reading. He turned away and sat on the green armchair in the room. Hermione shifted to her old professor and nurse to glance at them, most modest, and to Ginny and Ron, sheepish, and shy. Almost timidly, she spread her fingers over her lower stomach.

An outsider would assume she was glad to hear this news. She laughed once, then shook her head. After another short second, Hermione slumped into the couch, unconscious.

* * *

For a moment, Severus Snape's words did not register in Hermione's mind. She heard them, but she could not understand because a veil a fell around her head and it clouded her vision and hearing. She felt like she was floating and could only barely make out two red shapes and a black one. She knew them, but she did not feel like talking to them.

Hermione drifted away.

After awhile, it all seemed to make sense. Of course. Of course she was pregnant. It explained so much.

She hadn't been able to tell anyone, not even Ginny, but Hermione had been having strong feelings. She could feel Lucius with her. She thought it was silly, but it explained everything. The nausea she felt and the reluctance to eat, as well as her fatigue and soreness. She only wanted to be alone, to feel Lucius' presence more, because it was hard to focus with others around.

Then she saw his face. Lucius' angelic, remorseful face. The same one he was wearing the day she last saw him.

It meant something…

There was something she was missing somewhere. He had been trying to tell her something… was this it? Most likely… but there wasn't a way to be certain. Only to ask him.

"Hermione…" He crooned like silver. He reached out to touch her but he was out of reach.

She struggled, trying to get closer. "Lu-Lucius!" She cried.

In her mind, he felt so real. She could feel him all around her. A perfect memory. Just standing there, too far, but an exact replica. She had to try again.

"Lucius, please…"

Someone slapped her face.

"Hermione!"

* * *

They tried shaking her. Ron and Poppy tried slapping her lightly. She kept murmuring 'Lucius' repeatedly and swinging her arms. Finally, Severus pointed his wand at Hermione's face and recited, "Augio," just as one of her fists swung into his cheek.

Water splashed her face lightly and she woke up. She started blinking the water out of her eyes and wiping her face with her hands, while Severus rubbed his cheek, while glaring at her.

"What-What happened?" She asked, coughing.

"You fainted," Ron explained, tucking hair behind her ears. "Are you alright?"

She stopped, and looked up at him, as if she just remembered what had happened five minutes ago. "I am. I'm pregnant. I have all the symptoms. I'm certain."

Severus was not expecting that. Apparently, no one else was either.

Minerva, most of all.

"What? Lucius Malfoy? What is this about and why was she saying his name like that?" She demanded, nearly short of breath.

Hermione got a hint of pink in her cheeks. "Lucius was bound by a blood pact to serve the Dark Lord. He is innocent in the crimes he committed because it wasn't ever his choice to kill."

No one spoke. Ron, Ginny, and Severus looked neutral. Minerva was very suspicious and squinting her eyes. Poppy… blank.

"It's what I was trying to tell you all along. And it explains so much…"

Minerva huffed. "Enlighten me."

"Ginny is carrying the Dark Lord's child. She was taken as a prisoner of war and tortured and raped until she was pregnant," Severus explained, before Hermione had the chance. "And Hermione is pregnant with Lucius' child. Earlier they proved this when Hermione touched Ginny. She was forced back by what the Dark Lord calls His Protection. If his servant makes sudden moves towards him, a barrier is erected to shield him from any kind of attack or spell. That is why Lucius has never touched the Dark Lord. Nor could Draco. And now Hermione will be not be able to touch the Dark Lord or Ginny- while she is pregnant at least."

Minerva had nothing to say. She was looking thoughtfully out the window.

"But even if that is so, Lucius committed atrocious crimes," Poppy said evenly, but her voice started to crack. "He-He killed my cousin, for Merlin's sake. And he admitted he didn't regret it when I was curing Draco of his injuries from Quidditch."

Hermione shook her head. "He is a good man. He doesn't want to follow the Dark Lord anymore."

"If he is so good, why didn't he simply ask for my help, not drag me along, and strip me of my own free will?" Poppy demanded incredulously.

"If he had asked, would you have gone with him?" Hermione countered, still keeping calm and collected.

Poppy sputtered for a few seconds, before Severus stood fluidly, and interrupted.

"Enough. There will be time for all this later. Please put your differences aside and get the details on this pregnancy. After you do an ultrasound, inform me of the results. In the meantime, Mr. Weasley and I are required to attend a meeting in one hour and we need to prepare," Severus turned and billowed out of the room and Ron followed quickly. "We will return when we can."

Severus started heading to their room. Ron squeezed Hermione's shoulder and trailed after Severus.

Minerva stared after them with a strange look in her eye, but she reacted first. "Well then, shall we?"

Poppy blinked a few times, and then became Madame Pomfrey again. "Right. This way, to the bed for you."

* * *

Ginny debated on following them, but decided it best to stay behind. She was feeling ill. The demon growing in her was messing with her mind.

Gritting her teeth, she bit back a growl of pain. It was also becoming painful. It was not all that long she was carrying this... Thing. She was only four months pregnant but a bump was already starting. It moved around a lot too. Too much. She once saw a bruise on her abdomen.

There was no way to abort it now. Madame Pomfrey said it was too late, and not even she had the skills to do it. Ginny had asked what they were going to do. No one said it, but Ginny knew, they were going to kill it when it was born.

She hated Tom Riddle more than ever now. First he controlled her when she was a first year at Hogwarts. He took away a year of her life, using her for his own needs and plans. And it had happened again. Tortured, raped, and now she had this…. This thing inside of her and it was his. The Dark Lords. She felt disgusting.

All she wanted to do when she was in his hands, was die. She begged him to kill her, but all he did was laugh. H laughed right in her face, and left her alive with no food, no water, no clothes. Not even a bed to curl up in when he was done with her.

No… she was chained to his ankle. And whenever he felt like it, he would drag her along behind him. On top of all the torture, the humiliation was enough to make her insane. She lost so many parts of herself, her brain trying to protect the damage he was doing. Eventually, she got the point where she didn't talk at all.

Of course, that only encouraged the beatings.

And now that she was finally rescued, reunited with her brother and her oldest friend, she still had to carry a reminder of the Dark Lord around.

It wasn't her fault, but it didn't change the way she felt about it. Whatever growing inside of her was evil. And it hurt.

Why did it seem that he ultimately used her for his plans? She always happened to be there. Or maybe it was because of Harry. Voldemort witnessed how he rescued her. And it was because of them that he couldn't rise to power.

Maybe… she should have just let Voldemort kill her in the dungeon. None of this would have happened and Harry would still be alive. Everyone would be so much better off.

When they killed it… the Dark Lord's… child… she would let them. And whatever happened next… was just going to happen.

She curled on the couch and closed her eyes, willing the pain to leave, or waiting for sleep to take it away.

* * *

Severus locked the door to his room after Ron plopped on the bed lazily.

By no means, was he looking forward to the meeting, but he did have to admit that getting out of this place was quit preferable at the moment. Things were going to get ugly. Fast.

Rescuing Ginny was the best thing they could have done for her, but now… it was most dangerous for them. It would only be a matter of time before…

"I can't believe this. My best friend and my girlfriend, pregnant just months apart. By old men." He shuddered.

Loosening the cuffs of his shirt, Severus cocked his eyebrow. "Old men?"

Ron grinned, his eyes shining under strands of hair.

"Yeah. Old. Like you."

The redhead watched him shed his coat and his lips covered his teeth, still smiling with self-satisfaction.

Walking like a predator towards the bed, Severus said, "I'll have you know that Lucius is 6 years older than I am, and the Dark Lord… is another story. Insolent boy."

"Greasy old bat." Ron countered, letting Severus grab under his arms, and pull him to his knees on the edge of the bed. He leaned into the white shirt, wrapping his arm around Severus' middle.

Severus brushed back the hair from Ron's face leaned down to capture his lips in an unexpected, wordless response.

* * *

"My… I have not processed this much information in awhile," McGonagall said, accepting the cup of tea Poppy handed to her.

The nurse agreed irritably. "In my experience, anything having to do with Granger and Weasley tend to need a lot of processing. Not to mention Mr. Potter… Those three were trouble."

Minerva sipped her tea, remembering the night of the troll incident that first Halloween year. She smiled sadly.

But times had changed in more ways than she could take in. She was stuck, without information, in her cottage in the east. The Order of the Phoenix hadn't been able to meet anywhere, with no safe places yet to find.

So she had no idea what had even happened to Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Miss Ginny Weasley. And what a horrible fate they had suffered. All captured, after the death of their hero friend.

Although, at first glimpse she would have guessed that Severus had it the worst. Only because she knew him so well. But poor Ginny… tortured personally by the Dark Lord… Hermione had suffered by Wormtail as well. How awful. And now she was… in love with Lucius Malfoy? And he supposedly loved her…

And dear Merlin, Ron was Severus' slave! But they seemed like… oh, what was she thinking? She couldn't begin to think of that yet.

* * *

Hermione tossed in the bed, trying to get comfortable. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were finally gone. She was almost two months pregnant.

Ever since she was a little girl, she imagined having children. But she had pictured something… quite different than the circumstances she now faced.

For one, she had planned to have children after she was married. The proper way, the way her father and mother taught her and had done themselves.

She always wanted a spring wedding. So that there could be beautiful flowers everywhere, outside in a large garden. Hermione would wear a flowing brides gown with no sleeves, just a small cuff around her shoulders. It was sunny and warm that day.

Her future husband was going to be a doctor or a lawyer. Someone maybe just a few years older than her. Handsome and happy, smiling at his glowing bride while she walked up the aisle.

Everyone was there. Her whole family, his family. Taking pictures and crying. So happy at the joining of their families. It was perfect, everything. She was going to have the most fantastic wedding of a life time.

Then children would come, a few years later when she was a substitute teacher or a teacher of her own class.

But that… was all a passing childhood wish.

Hermione rolled over, reflecting on all the dreams of her youth. Her life was different then. She was a Muggle, after all. When she became a witch, that all changed.

When she became a slave, it all seemed impossible.

And now… what now? Hermione frowned in thought.

With Lucius in Azkaban, he might not even get to meet this child, let alone marry Hermione and carry them all away into the sunset. True, that was far-fetched, but she didn't see why they couldn't be together somehow. If he was never released- or worse, killed- Hermione would be alone. Raising a child on her own.

There was no way, she thought, she was going to move on from Lucius. Not now. He was everything to her. He meant more to her now after all she had been through, and was now carrying his child on top of it. She would always have a part of him, and she would never accept any other man into her life.

Hermione wondered if she was being dramatic. She didn't care.

She knew who and what she wanted. In her pocket was the agreement he signed. She would find a way to get him back. She had to. Not just for her sake, but for their child's sake.

* * *

Sorry for the long gap between updates. I hope it won't happen again, but life gets in the way. Hope everyone liked it, tell me what you think.


	25. Bittersweet Plans

Bittersweet.

Bittersweet Plans. 

* * *

This was it.

Hermione had to congratulate herself, actually, for coming up with such a brilliant design under the close watch of the houses five occupants.

Daily, over the past months they ate breakfast, although recently Ginny had been too sick to leave her bed. Ron and I alternated watching her eat and talking with her after our meals. Severus was teaching us how to use spells without wands every morning and before dinner. Another thing she had had successfully convinced Severus to do and now she had just one more.

The only time she could be alone was at night when she should have been sleeping, but after months of careful planning a few hours before and after bed, she finally formulated something sound, standing, logical, and Severus could not argue against that.

She felt ready to go through with it, get the nagging in her brain out.

Losing sleep was worth it, any price she had pay, would be worth it to see Lucius again.

Every day she was apart from him tore her up inside. And with her growing belly, it only served as another reminder. Professor McGonagall had questioned her several times on the manner of their relationship and Hermione only had to say that she had nothing to say on the matter.

The real reason for saying that being her pain. Nearly every time when she recalled Lucius and their memories, she was brought to tears. Mostly for fear that she would never get to be with him again, let alone have the bond of a relationship.

But now she had even more reason to get him back. Their child needed a father, its real flesh and blood father who needed his child even more. Hermione didn't know how she would be five or ten years from now, or even if she would be alive that long, but as of this moment in time, she wanted no one else.

Lucius was like cold fire. Cool to the touch at first, then overwhelming by his passion. He had worked his entire life to keep not just one, but two appearances. It had not been easy for him; that was evident when he had been alone with her.

The stress of the magical bond he held to Voldemort, then his reputation in society, made him who he was today. Then struggling with the loss of his wife and son…

He hadn't deserved any of it. And that saddened her the most.

Without Voldemort, there would be no ties to the Dark and their affiliates. Without that, he could be free from holding up an image that was anything but true.

Hermione had seen the good in him and she would never let that go.

With one hand on her stomach and the other loosely on the guard rail, she descended the stairs from her room.

No one should be up at this hour but the ones she needed to talk to.

Minerva had already retired for the evening; Hermione had heard her door click and the wards go up. Ginny was getting sicker by the day, her stomach swelling so large she had to be close to giving birth. So Poppy had her on constant watch, sleeping and eating in their little infirmary.

At the last stair she noticed she was slightly out of breath.

"Professor? Ron?" She called softly as to not wake the others. She wasn't supposed to be venturing out of bed at night for anything that could be handed to her, but this was important.

Within seconds, they were both right before her.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be sleeping. What are you doing up?" Ron asked, his cheeks slightly pink.

Severus nodded in agreement. "If you needed a glass of water, we would have been happy to-"

But she shook her head and then held up her hand to silence them. "No, I need to speak with you both, and I don't want to wake the others. Could we sit down?"

Before she barely even formed the words, Ron had one of her elbows and Severus took the other, leading her to the couch in the sitting room.

"Honestly, I'm pregnant, not on my deathbed…" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes. They were worse than Poppy sometimes…

"Still," Ron chimed, "we don't want you to over-exert yourself. One of you two has to have a smooth ride…"

Hermione gaped at Ron. "Smooth ride? Over-exert myself? First of all, you're terrible, Ron. Secondly, that's the largest word I think I've heard you ever use in your vocabulary, Ronald. Obviously the professor is rubbing off on you. And I can walk, you know, that's not even strenuous."

Ron blushed and apologized, adding even more pink to his cheeks, and directed her into the sofa. She didn't, however, miss Severus' smirk from behind him.

But he wiped it away quickly as he stepped forward, once again the no-nonsense professor. "Now, what is it that you find could not wait until morning?"

Hermione twisted her hands in her lap for only a moment before she took a breath. "All right. But I want both of you to promise you will let me finish before you say anything. Promise." It wasn't a question.

Severus sighed and dropped into the armchair. "Go on."

Ron sat on the arm of the chair and swore, "I promise."

Taking another breath, Hermione began.

"I know I wasn't supposed to do anything rash, and I really don't think this have any implications for me. All I want is for Lucius to be free, because he deserves to be. You both know he only did the Dark Lord's bidding because he was bound to do so. And honestly, well, the Minister likes him. I think that if we spoke to him, offered him our memories or took a Veritaserum- or both even, I just don't see how it can go wrong…"

At Severus' silent stare, she went on.

"And if that doesn't work, well, I thought that maybe we could get him out of there. I know it would be extremely difficult but if we could somehow brew a Polyjuice Potion and get a piece of a Dementor somehow, well, then it'd be easy to just lead him out of there, no one would notice a thing…"

They still sat there silently, hearing her out. She felt like she had to go on.

"I've brewed it before, I know I can again. And if that doesn't work, well, then I really think that we should find another way. I can't bear this any longer, I just can't- I need him here for me, for us…"

The tears were threatening to break loose and she tried desperately to hold them back. She had to be strong… She could be strong. She _was._

"Are you finished, Hermione?" Severus asked, and although Hermione expected his voice to be harsh and patronizing, it was soft, unlike any tone she had ever heard coming from her old Potions professor.

It only made the tears flow more as she slowly nodded.

He took a breath now, and she just knew he was trying to find a nice way to say what he wanted to, even though it was far from his nature.

"There are several flaws within your plans. The first, being that while you are with-child, you cannot risk swallowing potions. Veritaserum would be the equivalent of poison. Remember what you ingest, he or she ingests also. Potions of that nature are strictly out of the question. That, if you have noticed, is why you've been taking mostly muggle medications and vitamins. They are safer." His voice was still soothing than anything else, but it still upset her to hear that. Her first plan was shattered… Unless…

Severus or Ron could take a potion but she couldn't ask that of them. Severus was still keeping appearances at the Death Eater meetings and Ron had to be with him, always. And admittedly, Hermione _wanted _to rescue Lucius herself, she had to at least be there.

Maybe it was her love for him, or maybe Harry had left that mark on her soul. She wanted to be a hero, but for the right reasons. His hero. Their baby's hero…

"The second, aside from the fact that you cannot drink Polyjuice Potion, is that the Dementors can detect human life. Unfortunately, no amount of potions or degree of spells would be able to hide that from them. They don't see things, they simply know what is and what is not," he explained, and Hermione felt crushed even more.

Was there no hope, then?

"And lastly, I realize it is our mistake for not keeping you up with current events, but there is a new Minister that has been elected into office. One who, I am quite certain would have no sympathy for Lucius just by word of mouth," Severus finished and looked her over almost pityingly.

Hermione felt her body quivering slightly as she rose to her feet, defeat washing over every part of her.

"Right, then. Sorry for wasting your time…"

Almost instantly, Ron's arms were around her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Hermione, don't apologize! You didn't waste our time, honestly, I thought all of your plans were brilliant. I don't know how you come up with stuff like that," he awed at her while he stroked the back of her head.

She felt like she could fall apart in her best friends arms. Leave it to Ron to make her feel special, like the most intelligent witch on the planet. The irony of their situation amazed her, but she wouldn't have it any other way now.

But she still felt like she should have seen the flaws first, rather than being shot down by Professor Snape just like she was at school in Hogwarts again.

"Indeed, Miss Granger, I did not mean to undermine your efforts," Severus said, and Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was the closest he ever came to telling her she was good enough. Their combined efforts managed to lift her spirit's a little.

"Thank you, both… I am just driving myself mad without him, I need a way back to him before… Before I really do something I'll regret," she sounded so pathetic, even to her own ears.

Ron's grip tightened around her before he pulled back to look in her face and try and wipe some of her tears. "We understand how you feel. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't let anything stop me. But we have to, for your sake and for Malfoy's too."

"Ronald is quite right. The time will come when we can go to Lucius' aid, but for now we must remain dormant. He did not leave us without the tools to help him, and I believe he has thought of everything already," Severus assured her, although Hermione was lost on his meaning for now, her mind racing.

"Severus is right, when the time is right we will rescue him, but for now, you are six and half months pregnant and you need to sleep. No wonder you've got bags under your eyes," Ron teased as they led her up the stairs.

Hermione couldn't respond to that now though. "Wait, Severus, what do you mean?"

"About what?"

"That Lucius has thought of everything, he left us tools?" She asked curiously, hungrily.

He sighed. "Well, I cannot be sure if this is true or not, but I believe as long as you have that baby in you, you will be protected against the Dark Lord. You see," he explained while they settled her into bed, "that child is destined to be born, so he cannot die. While you are carrying him, you cannot die. That will play a big part in our final battle I'm sure.

"Which is why," he said, straightening up as Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and said goodnight. "You must get plenty of rest and keep yourself well. The closer we get to your due date the closer we get to ending this war. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight Severus, goodnight Ron," she called softly back to them as she fell back into her pillows.

His words did comfort her. She cradled her belly and thought about their baby.

Destined to be born… did that mean that her and Lucius were somehow destined to be? She giggled quietly to herself. It was just absurd, but maybe that absurdity made it true. She once thought him a monster; how wrong she was.

She hoped their baby had that beautiful hair. Curly or straight, it didn't matter. But his eyes, a pair of steel spheres were so entrancing, their baby had to have those too.

After a while of contemplating she decided that it would be perfect no matter what.

Somewhere her day dreaming turned into real dreaming at some point and for once she simply dreamt about Lucius and their little baby, and didn't have any nightmares for the first time in six months.

* * *

It's a little on the short side and a little fluffy I think, but I felt this story needed a little spirit lift. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I do apologize for the length in time it took to write this.


	26. Bittersweet Confessions

Bittersweet.

Bittersweet Confessions. 

* * *

Footsteps clicked in the distance, rhythmically in tune, like a metronome. Lucius Malfoy listened, but only partially. The other half of his brain was distracted, thinking, swirling, with thoughts unknown even to him.

The Dementors… they were starting to take their effect on him. He held them off for as long as he could, but trying to keep his head filled with good memories was growing harder by the day. He tried not dwelling on the death of his only son, his heir. Tried not to think of his unpleasant past, the ugly memories, anything to do with the Dark Lord. He did his best to fill his mind with the only goodness he knew in his life. Thoughts of Hermione, laughing, happy, free, with friends and Severus for protection. Smiling faintly, Lucius pictured her healthy, glowing, with a swollen belly. He dreamt about being with her, witnessing the development of the life within her.

But soon… it was not enough.

It was hard to keep the good thoughts in his head when he was constantly surrounded with reminders of where he was and why. He could hear a faint screaming, echoing through the halls and floors. The Dementors, the taunting guards…

On top of all that, his health was failing. He could feel his body growing weak with every second with an illness he could not identify. Chills, head aches, coughing, bruising, nausea. But symptoms changed and came and went. He was exhausted.

The steps were drawing closer. He wondered…

No, he dismissed. It would be too good to be true. When he occasionally heard the sound of people he hoped they were coming for him, maybe bringing a visitor, Hermione, Severus… But it was never the case. He hadn't had any visitors or an intelligent conversation since he arrived. It had to be admitted, he was desperately lonely.

There weren't even any other inmates around him. He'd take a Death Eater for company now.

He wrapped his cloak around him more fully, crossing his arms and huddling a bit closer to the wall for warmth, though it never really helped much. Dementors constantly passed through this wing, giving the place a constant chill, it was rarely over 40 degrees Fahrenheit.

Hermione's embrace, warm skin, wonderfully alive, she was alive; that should be all he needed to know.

Still, the sound of heeled shoes became clearer. If there were no one around him, they must be coming for him. They would have faded by now, surely.

Straining his ears to hear, Lucius anticipated the visitor, hardly breathing for excitement and fear. It was only one person, and guards usually moved in pairs or groups, the better to bully prisoners with the advantage.

Closer, they had to be coming down his hallway now. Could it be…?

"Mr. Malfoy?" A clipped man's voice asked at his door.

Starting a bit at the sound of another voice, his head snapped up to find the source. He could see part of a face through the small bars, and squinted to get a better glimpse. "Up with you. It's time for your trial."

Lucius' mouth went dry at the news. At first, he couldn't even process the words. Had he heard the man wrong? Was he dreaming, for he had this kind of dream before and woke up so full of disappointment he nearly wept. But he felt awake. Things were so clear.

"I beg your pardon? And who exactly are you?"

"Artimis Rowan. I'm your defense attorney. We are really short on time, Mr. Malfoy, I must insist-"

Lucius stopped listening. His mind was racing with the impossibly wonderful news. The day of his trial had finally arrived. He confessed to himself he held out some small hope he would get out of here, sooner rather than later… Hermione would need him, and he… he needed her. He felt she was the only one who could heal him, his mind and body.

But why hadn't he been informed of this before? Shouldn't he have been contacted about all of this, signed some documents? He hadn't seen any other lawyers, paid any money… The process usually took weeks, if not months. How…?

Rising to his feet, he cut him off and strode to the door. "I demand to know what is happening, I have not been informed of any of this, and I have my own personal lawyer whom I have not been allowed to contact. I want to speak with him, as soon as possible."

He heard the fumbling of keys and the door clicked open. "I'm sorry, sir, but that's not possible. You're due in court in approximately ten minutes and when do you suppose you'll get another chance like this? Would you like to wait another six months?"

Lucius frowned. Absolutely and most certainly not.

"Mr. Rowan, was it? Who arranged this trial?"

"Right this way, Mr. Malfoy," he said, leading Lucius out of the cell. He was rather short, he realized, struggled to keep up with Lucius' fluid strides. "It seems that Madame Pomfrey has had a change of heart. She has been demanding a retrial for the past three months, it seems. As to why, I can't tell you that. I'm really only here for show. The Wizenagamot will hear her out and things will move from there."

Lucius was stunned. Poppy Pomfrey? Changed her mind? What would make her… the nerve of that woman! Here he was wasting away in Azkaban under her conditions for Ginny's and Hermione's care only for her to change her mind?

Anger rose in him, but he supposed he should be glad. She was the one who put him there. If she was taking back her word or presented new evidence, his chances of being set free were much greater.

He followed Rowan along the corridors, happy to walk past all of the guards and Dementors with a smirk gracing his features for the first time in six months. It was a start.

After several minutes and countless winding corridors, they reached the central area where the lifts moved up and down the core of Azkaban. They got in the cart, which looked more like a large birdcage. They rode the lift nearly to the top before they continued on, more hallways, but the atmosphere was considerably brighter up here.

No more Dementors.

Lucius couldn't believe the turn of events. He was feeling so hopeless in the cell, caving into his own bitter thoughts, and now he was striding next to his lawyer, panting slightly, but still feeling some of the Darkness inside him shrinking back.

He may still be inside Azkaban, but he felt freer anyway.

"You say Pomfrey attempted to set the trial three months ago?" Lucius asked, very anxious to see that old nurse again. So much explaining to do…

"Yes, sir. But I'm afraid the Wizenagamot has been extremely overworked the past few months; Death Eaters and the like going in and out of the court rooms like the lavatory. But with the one responsible recalling her decision, I'd say it'll be smooth sailing, as the Muggles say," Rowan sniffed, and halted in front of the door on their right.

He pulled out his wand, and regarded Lucius. "Ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, gathering all of his pride. He nodded once and Rowan tapped his wand on the knob of the door. It turned and clicked, and the door swung open.

Rowan walked into the room, leading Lucius to where he would have to sit in the middle of the room, to be examined by every member of the Wizenagamot and the audience. His eyes swept the room, and noticed there were not as many people present as per usual, the audience, there were only a few people, but his eyes instantly landed on-

"Lucius!"

Hermione had leapt to her feet at the sight of him and was now struggling to break free of the guards holding her back.

The sight of her, setting his eyes on her after so long, it took his breath away. She was there, very alive and very… large. He felt his eyes blurring and panicked for a second before he realized tears started to form. He blanched and suppressed the emotion, forcing himself to look his old, stoic self.

Severus was leading her back to her seat, one arm around her shoulder and the other on her wrist. He sat her between himself and Ron, and Ron took hold of hand as well. They were whispering into her ear while she stared back into his eyes.

He could see the longing in her eyes, and he yearned to go to her. Months ago, he was resigned to his fate. But seeing her once more was enough to make him realize all he wanted was to return home with her. Let whatever else may happen, happen.

"Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy," the Head of the Wizenagamot ordered, holding up his hand for silence. Lucius sank into his chair, still not able to tear his eyes away from Hermione. He could see Severus smirking slightly, and muttered into her ear every now and then.

"We are all brought here today by Poppy Elaine Pomfrey. As we all know, she is the one responsible for Lucius Malfoy's presence here in Azkaban. She turned him in claiming to be a Death Eater and involved in illicit activities with the Dark Lord. Today, she has requested the chance to withdraw her accusation. Madame Pomfrey, will you please come forward?"

Lucius was finally able to tear his eyes away from Hermione as he turned to look at the reason he was locked up. Pomfrey stood before the stand and raised her head.

"Why don't you remind us all why you brought Mr. Malfoy here?"

Poppy squared her shoulders and spoke, "At first I thought he was kidnapping me, sir, but I was only seeing one side of things. Malfoy was only trying to save the lives of two young girls."

The Wizenagamot turned and whispered to each other doubtfully.

"It's true!" Hermione in a tearful voice burst from their bench. Ron nudged her and leaned into her ear and she slumped back in her seat, falling silent once more.

"Would you care to explain, Pomfrey?"

Poppy cleared her throat and told them, "Lucius Malfoy rescued Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger from You-Know-Who's grasp. He then enlisted my help, but did so rather forcefully. I gained the wrong impression of him from the start, maybe rightfully so, however during these past months I have learned his true objective and know that Malfoy never intending anyone any harm. I have other witnesses, and an interesting contract I believe Hermione Granger has in her possession, and is incidentally one of my witnesses."

The Wizenagamot was silent, all looking confused and stunned. The head finally spoke.

"And who are these other witnesses?"

"Ronald Weasley, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. We have all been sharing my residence while I monitor Ginny Weasley, who is in grave danger and her situation calls for these extreme circumstances."

Her words were considered.

Lucius watched this all happening him before him with interest. He did now see Minerva in the crowd and she met his gaze unflinchingly. He never would have guessed she would get involved in all of this. But even more surprising was that she would be willing to testify for him. They had never been on friendly terms, much like Poppy.

But the witch inclined her head slightly before returning her attention back to Pomfrey.

He turned his eyes back to Hermione. She smiled slightly this time, rubbing the tears from her face with her fingers and thumbs. Lucius wanted nothing more than to run over to her and gather her in his arms, carefully, but with ardor. To feel her, smell her, hold her close to him.

"Let us see this contract you spoke of… Miss Granger."

Hermione stood, and the Wizenagamot noticed her belly, some giving small gasps. Severus led her down the stairs with a hand on her elbow and opened the gate where he and Poppy sat before the Wizenagamot. Once Hermione was through, he closed the gate behind her and returned to Weasley.

Hermione would pass right by him. Oh, how he wanted to reach out to her… She walked by him, turning to look at him as she passed, smiling encouragingly. She looked so perfect, more than he remembered.

She passed him finally and approached the Wizenagamot. She let go of the letter and it floated up to the head with a few circles. It hovered in front of him and he lowered his glasses as he read it out loud.

Every one was silent once more, listening intently to the testimony Hermione had so cleverly taken before he was put into Azkaban. Lucius had never been more grateful for her. Or Pomfrey, for changing her mind. He longed to be rid of this place. He hoped the Wizenagamot believed them.

When he finished reading, Hermione stepped forward. "Sir, if I may-"

"Miss Granger, what is Lucius Malfoy to you?"

Lucius looked around the room, feeling all the eyes on Hermione and himself. His heart seemed to beating all over his body.

"Mr. Malfoy rescued me from the Dark Lord and his minion, Wormtail. He also rescued my friends and has seen to it that care is provided for all of us. We were tortured after Harry died, and he saved us from that. He has been a great provider but beyond that, he has been a great friend to us all. And if it's all right with Mr. Malfoy, I would like to expose one of his secrets so we will no longer have to be bothered by the Wizenagamot or the Ministry about his intentions," Hermione said hotly, turning to Lucius, asking for permission.

She was on fire. He nodded his head, hard-pressed to do anything else. She just might be able to convince them to let him go in her state. They were all hanging on her every word. He kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes on the back of her head, her brown curls cascading over her shoulders.

"There is a curse on the Malfoy name; a curse that binds the oldest male to the Dark Lord until he dies and his son will take his place. It started with Abraxas Malfoy, and was carried on to Lucius, and would have been affected Draco, if not for his unfortunate passing. Mr. Malfoy never had a choice of serving the Dark Lord, if he did not he would die. If you want my memories I will gladly give them to you to prove he has only done what is necessary to stay alive," she finished, sitting on the bench next to Poppy. "Excuse me; I'm just a bit lightheaded."

Lucius felt his chest swelling with pride at all of her words. He couldn't believe her defense of him.

Severus was smirking at him from the crows, Ron next to him nodding his head, looking at the Wizenagamot. Minerva was looking at Hermione with a fond look, no doubt admiring her Gryffindor courage. He had to admit, he admired it too. Not many would stand up on his behalf.

After several minutes, the members finished whispering amongst themselves, debating what to do. At last they raised their heads and lifted the Muffilatio spell around them.

"Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall, please come forward."

They all rose at the same time and progressed down into the area. They passed Lucius, Severus giving him a meaningful look as he passed while Ron half-smiled at him. They stood before the Wizenagamot and waited to be addressed.

"We will take all of your memories, including Lucius' to verify this. If we find this information to be correct, you will be allowed to go and your record will be cleared, but we will still keep a close watch on you while the Dark Lord still reigns. If this information is in anyway untruthful, you will be returned to your cell and we will plan another trial to decide if you will be given the Dementor's Kiss. Is all of this clear and agreeable to all of you?"

Hermione declared 'yes' first, then Severus, Ron, Minerva, and Poppy. Lucius sat there, in awe of what was happening.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

The Wizenagamot finally addressed him for the first time in his trial.

"Yes, sir," he replied, not knowing what else he could or should say.

"Right then. All of you, follow me," the member on his right stood up and Apparated down to them. A door opened from the side wall. He started to the door and Lucius sprung to his feet.

He was over to Hermione in seconds, taking her by the elbow and leading in front of Severus and Ron and Minerva and Poppy.

They were lead into a chamber and into a room where there were vials and a basin like the one Dumbledore had in his office. Using his wand, the Wizenagamot member put his wand to each of their temples, extracting the memories he wanted. One by one, he stored them in vials and set them on a table. When he finally finished with Hermione then Lucius, he turned back to them.

"Right then. I'll show you where you will wait for us to review the memories," he said, and led them down the hallway. It was just a large room with a table and chairs, a pitcher of water and glasses to drink from. Hermione was clutching at his arm.

He indicated to the table. "Some water, if you need it. It shouldn't take long. We will come and fetch you as soon as we have reached our decision. There will be a guard outside in a few minutes, so don't try anything untoward."

With that, he left and locked the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, he pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Oh, Lucius," she whispered, wrapping her fingers around his hair, on his neck, she pressed her face into his chest, and he felt her swelling stomach curving into his body. He pulled her back, looking her over.

"Are you all right? Is everything going smoothly?" Lucius asked quickly, looking into her eyes.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes, everything is perfect now. I-I've missed you so much, I…"

"I know, I know. I cannot express… but let's not talk of that now," he said, forcing himself to remember there were four other people in the room. He turned to them and cleared his throat. "I thank you all. Especially you, Poppy. I'm glad you had a change of heart."

Poppy shrugged, but a smile was tugging at her lips. "Well, I figured if you could do it, anyone could."

Lucius was actually amused by that. He smirked. "Indeed. And Hermione, you were brilliant, as ever. I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you," he said, and he held his hand to her stomach.

Hermione smiled, putting her hand over his. She moved it a bit lower and Lucius felt their baby kick, and he smiled back to her face. She looked away for a moment, debating on whether or not she should tell him something, by the looks of her.

"Lucius, it's a boy. Severus suspected it, and Poppy confirmed it just a few days ago. A boy, Lucius," she said again, looking at him for reassurance. Immediately, of course, he thought of Draco. But Draco was gone, this was Hermione's son, it would be a half-blood. He could already feel his heart swelling already, though.

There would be an heir to the Malfoy name, and hopefully he would be free of the Dark Lord's curse. Another son…

"Hermione, that's… how wonderful," he marveled, stroking her hair.

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're glad. I was a little worried how you would react because…" She trailed off, and he shook his head, feeling her stomach again.

"I would be glad either way. In all honesty I'm glad you're not angry with me for not telling you why I had to do all of this," Lucius admitted, taking her hands in his. "But there will be time for that later, I'm sure of that."

Hermione nodded, not questioning him. She only wrapped her arms around him again, molding herself to him like she would never leave again. He actually quite liked that idea. But he was again reminded of all the other people in the room. Pity.

"Severus, I cannot thank you enough for taking care of her," Lucius said gratefully, but Severus waved his hand dismissively.

"Really, Lucius, I have had to keep an eye on Granger for the past nine years, almost. It was nothing new to me," Severus drawled, but he was smirking at Hermione.

They laughed and Hermione said indignantly, "Really, Severus, you don't know how many times I slipped right under your nose. You're not as good as it as you think."

Ron laughed and agreed, "Yeah, that was true, and Hermione did make a few attempts to break for it, but we were there to stop her." His grin stretched entirely across his face.

"Oh, sod off, Ron."

Lucius couldn't help chuckling, but it was more because he couldn't count how many times he tried to break free and swim and run all the way home to her.

Minerva stepped forward. "I must say, this was all rather shocking, learning of Hermione and Ron's fate. I would never have expected to find her, and him, so well protected after Potter… I believe Dumbledore wouldn't have been happier, so that is why I am going to accept this and do whatever I can to help you four take down the Dark Lord…"

Lucius looked from Hermione to Severus back to Hermione, Hermione from Lucius to Ron to Severus, to McGonagall; Severus looked from McGonagall to Ron to Lucius and Hermione. It did not go unnoticed by Minerva.

"Well, that is what you're planning to do now, isn't it?" She demanded, looking between each of them.

Severus decided to speak first. "Well, we must first see what happens with Ginevra. Carrying the Dark Lord's child… well, none of has any inkling as to what to expect. We may be able to use it. We may have to destroy it. It might be able to be worked to our advantage, but we must wait. Poppy assesses that the birth could be any day now."

"But rest assured," Lucius cut in, sensing the need, "we are most certainly planning on destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. We must prepare. Plan. We must have everything worked out and thought of or we will all be dead. Speaking of, Severus, what does he-"

"The Dark Lord presumes you were caught with Hermione in public.," Severus explained, looking out of the window to the room they were in. "While he's not pleased, I don't think he is particularly vexed that you were careless. You will be safe to return to meetings as long as you have a careful explanation and an idolizing apology."

"And…?" Lucius asked, his voice raising just a touch.

"And he thinks I'm her Master for now, until you return. That is… if he decides you can have her back. As I said, he wasn't particularly pleased, Lucius. You know how he is when we get caught."

Lucius nodded, retreating into silence. He pulled Hermione a little more closely to him and breathed a bit easier. It didn't matter what happened from here on out. She was with him again.

He could face anything.

* * *

I'm posting this before my laptop dies, I was going to yesterday, but my laptop keeps shutting off after i turn it on. Got it working this morning but I'm very worried. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to be editing this story soon, I feel it's a bit too rushed. Bye for now!


	27. Bittersweet Patience

Bittersweet Patience.

* * *

From the stillness of the dark, stifling summer night, a shriek broke and rattled the small house with the six other occupants.

Hermione Granger clutched her own stomach sympathetically and curled further into the crook of Lucius' neck, trying to drown out the blood-curdling screams that kept pulling her from her sleep.

It had been this way for a solid week now. Ginny Weasley was confined to the master bedroom on the top floor of Severus' house, Spinner's End, with no visitors aside from Poppy or Ron. Hermione wouldn't have been forbidden if the very thing antagonizing Ginny's problems wasn't inside her body.

Severus' theory, which they had all come to accept, was that the further the redhead's pregnancy progressed, the stronger the Dark Lord's spawn became and it could already sense the development of another servant. As the weeks crawled by, Ginny's agitation and hostility grew towards Hermione until she decided she didn't mind avoiding the younger girl.

But once Ginny hit her thirty-eighth week, she could hardly move. Her stomach had grown twice as large as it should have been according to Poppy's measurements, and Ginny's petite frame simply wasn't strong enough to support the extra weight.

There was a certain fear in the eyes of all of them when they spoke about what was to come, what would happen to the once-fiery redhead. It was just that there was so much none of them knew, and none of them could find the answers.

Severus, Lucius, and Hermione, and Minerva occasionally, spent hours researching books for any information on what was happening or what to expect but so far hadn't found of anything useful or a situation that was similar.

All they could do was wait like everyone else and hope for the best.

That, really, was not proving an easy thing to do. When Ginny was not moaning or screaming in pain, she was sleeping restlessly or weeping inwardly. Poppy tried discovering the source of her misery, but found nothing quite literally. The nurse was no longer able to perform any kind of ultrasound on Ginny so there was no telling what the… fetus was doing to her.

No one even called it 'Ginny's baby' anymore.

Ron sat with her when she was awake and tried to comfort her, but once he would break down and sob for his little sister, Severus would pull him away and calm him down. It killed Hermione to see her friends this way, but she also felt a certain helplessness that she wasn't able to overcome.

On the other hand, Hermione's pregnancy was exactly where it should be and had no complications whatsoever aside from the mark deepening on her arm. She was right around eight months and the baby looked like he was developing correctly. That was all she could really ask for.

Lucius' hand covered her own on the side of her protruding belly and kissed her hair.

"It won't be long now…"He murmured, stroking along with her hand soothingly, but Hermione didn't know if he was referring to herself or Ginny, but given the way he was stroking her stomach and how the brown-haired witch avoided the subject of Ginny these days, she settled for their anticipation of their new life about to come into the world.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I know. It's starting to feel more real to me."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer for a minute while she tried to decide how best to word her emotions without everything coming out wrong. "To be honest, Lucius, I never pictured myself as a mother. I mean, I just never really thought about it. I was far too focused on school, my studies and choosing a career path, love and babies are supposed to come after all that stuff, my Mum would always tell me."

"I see…" Lucius started, his voice constricted.

"Don't misunderstand me; I'm so thrilled to be carrying our baby inside me. It's not how I expected it to be, being responsible for a life like this. But it's strange for me. I would've just graduated Hogwarts last month. Puts things into a bit of perspective, is all," Hermione explained.

Lucius' hand tensed and she sat up to look at him better.

"What is it? What have I said?"

Lucius avoided her eyes. "It's nothing you said; it's merely my own foolish mind. It tricks me into forgetting how young you really are, I admit when I came to my decision to impregnate you I did not consider your age, your youthful body, and the complications that might come with it."

Hermione frowned. "I think I'm doing all right so far, Poppy says the baby is healthy-"

"It's not that Hermione, there's more to it than that. A woman- a young woman your age can bear children, but giving birth to them is not as easy considering their bodies aren't fully developed and your mind can still be in a delicate state," Lucius explained, softly cupping her face.

"It has nothing to do with personal weakness Hermione, but I must admit… being here, around the Weasley girl while she is bedridden and hoarse from screaming… it terrifies me to think I could put you in that same position."

Hermione felt her heart swell and she leaned into him. "Everything's going to work out, for me and Ginny, somehow. But as for me, as long as I have you with me when our baby is born, I know I'll get through it."

Lucius wrapped her back in his arms and pulled them both back onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Thanks to the Ministry; a full pardon… and the Unspeakables stepping in and Obliviating the council so as not to blow our cover? That I had definitely not foreseen when I went to trial that day."

"No, I hadn't either, honestly. The Ministry leaving us alone would have been well enough. But the way they shook your and Severus' hands, and hushed it all up was a nice bonus," Hermione agreed, lacing her fingers with his.

While some small part of them wondered at how it all turned out that way, they were happy enough being back together to not give it too much thought.

Lucius snorted. "Indeed. This should give us plenty of time to plan the demise of the Dark Lord, once you're both recovered and well enough to contribute again. At the last meeting, Severus convinced the Dark Lord that Ginny would not make it through this and he still believes you to be dead, so I'd like to think we have a little bit of an advantage over him. Miss Weasley has always been a weak spot to him. I must admit I'm worried he might try something…"

Hermione frowned, concerned, and asked, "Like what?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be worried. He hasn't shown any interest in Ginny or her condition since he gave her back to us. But we all know the Dark Lord doesn't do anything without a reason, even if they only make sense to him," Lucius said pensively, noticing that the other girl's shouts and cries had ceased awhile ago and hoped she was mercifully sleeping.

Burrowing further into Lucius' chest Hermione sighed. They both fell into a thoughtful silence while they thought about the future, the outcomes, and their lives.

After a while of simply laying their entwined with one another an idea occurred to Hermione.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, love?"

"We haven't discussed a name yet. For our son."

Lucius kissed her neck softly. "It can be whatever you like, darling."

Hermione laughed quietly, and said, "I wouldn't say that if I were you maybe…"

The blonde man tensed. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought it would be obvious, I mean, once I found out it was a boy…" Hermione trailed off, trying to read his reaction by his body movements. He stopped kissing her neck and sat up a little behind her, peering over to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Tell me, Hermione," he coaxed, but his voice had a twinge of something else in it. Apprehension, maybe?

She bit her lip but answered him, "Well, I wasn't sure or not if you'd want the baby to be named after- after Draco, that is, I don't want to ruin his memory or anything like that…"

"Hermione, you could never ruin his memory, but he will always be my first son and his name was his own. However his middle name…"

Hermione turned over in the bed and asked, "I never knew what his middle name was."

"No?"

"No," she explained rolling her eyes, "it never came up in any of our casual conversations, exactly, Lucius."

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "I raised him with bad habits, I admit. I do hope you won't let me make that same mistake again," he asked her, pulling her yet closer and winding his fingers in her hair.

"Oh, believe me, I won't. Now tell me now that you've gotten me all interested," she demanded as she traced patterns along his clavicle.

Lucius smiled and said, "Scorpius, my great-great grandfather's name."

Hermione turned thoughtful and said it aloud herself a few times to get the hang of it, feel how it rolled off her tongue. "Well, it's a very unique name," she commented, not quite sure yet how she felt about the stinging name.

"Like his mother's," Lucius commented with a smirk.

But she scoffed playfully, "Like his father's you mean!"

"It is a unique name for a unique child. He certainly will prove to put a wrench in the Dark Lord's plans," Lucius said confidently, his eyes moving far-off while he thought about the imminent day of his master's death. It had to happen, and soon, because he could stand this double-life anymore.

He wanted to live with Hermione and their son, away from everyone- except perhaps Severus and the youngest Weasley's occasionally, if the girl survived. To be themselves together, not serving anyone but themselves. He wanted that day to arrive so much he could hardly stand it, but rushing it would not help things along.

Ginevra would give birth soon, so help her God, and that would set things in motion. As long as Hermione was pregnant she was unprotected from the Dark Lord and vulnerable to his command. He was glad her Mark was not strong enough to burn when Severus was summoned like his still did, but it grew stronger and darker every day, and he feared what it meant. He didn't want to pass this curse onto another son; he wanted to give birth to a son free from a curse, free from a world with Voldemort and his world-dominating ideals.

Hermione had drifted to sleep against him and he gazed down affectionately at her while he continued to stroke her bulging belly. He prayed, she too, would come out of this okay and healthy. Narcissa had been in considerable less danger when she was pregnant and had already known about the curse- she knew when she married him.

That was one of the things he would always love Narcissa for. She loved him no matter what life he lived or what paths he took.

But then, Hermione was the same and almost better in some ways. A Gryffindor blinding seeing past house rivalries and loving a man old enough to be her father, knowing he was a Death Eater, had tried to kill her and her friends in the past. Then she was made his slave by circumstance after the Battle at Hogwarts, and still- still…

She loved him.

Lucius pulled the sheets up over them and rested his head against hers and closed his eyes, wishing he never had to let her go, wishing that moment lasted forever.

* * *

Severus buttered and spread raspberry jam over Ron's toast before pushing the plate over to him, which the young man accepted greedily, and then picked up his own dry toast and continued to look over the Daily Prophet.

"Anythin' good in there?" Ron asked between a bite of toast and a gulp of tea. He never liked reading the paper, and what was the point when everyone else did in the house and he could ask them?

"Hm. Not much, just Ministry-spewed rubbish on every page. Still denying the return of the Dark Lord. I wouldn't be surprised if by now He had managed to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic and was keeping the rumours going himself," Severus said darkly in speculation.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think he'd do that?"

Severus rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Because, Ronald, it would give him more of an advantage when he does reveal himself, obviously."

But the answer didn't come from Severus, it came from Hermione who was walking into the room, grinning at him and joining them at the table, Lucius on her heels and tucking in her chair when she sat down.

"Right, thanks, Hermione. How come you never do that for me?" Ron nudged Severus as he took a drink of his own tea and then glared at him, not dignifying it with a response.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the breakfast on the table. "Toast and tea again?"

"It's not that bad," Ron said lightly, taking a third piece and liberally spreading it with more jam.

"Poppy hasn't gone to the grocer yet, she says. Hasn't had time," Severus explained.

"What about Minerva? She's allowed to use magic here, for whatever reason," Lucius commented mildly, reminding everyone that he and the two youngest in the room couldn't use their wands, Ron and Hermione still didn't have one, and Lucius and Hermione were believed to be dead, so any detection of magic on their end would blow their cover.

"She's been protecting Hogwarts with the other Professors, preparing for when the Dark Lord does try to take over the school," said Severus, with sourness to it. He obviously wasn't pleased he wasn't there as well, despite disliking most of the students, he did take teaching and Hogwarts school seriously; it gave him his career and time to work on his potions and new brewing techniques.

They all tucked in to their breakfast and continued chatting about nothing in particular, but the looming war in the back of all of their minds.

Lucius and Severus were both anxious for it to be over and agreed the sooner the better. They were all ready and had been training as best they could, but with all the Horcruxes destroyed with every day that passed it grew more likely he was planning on making more. They both had discussed this with Minerva and they were all in disagreement as to whether it would even work or not.

The Headmistress believed it impossible, refusing to believe the Dark Wizard was capable of destroying the remaining shards of his soul.

Severus believed it entirely possible, but whenever he attempted to explain why Minerva waved him off and said that he respected the Dark Arts too much; his judgment clouded on that end.

But Lucius, he didn't know what to believe, only that either was possible and both were bad, but he still thought it prudent to come up with a plan of attack earlier rather than later. If they could somehow catch the Dark Lord off guard… it wasn't likely, but with their small group and their small advantages, they were getting closer to working something out.

It was around the time that Severus and Ron were playing Muggle chess in the corner of the room, Hermione was reading a maternity book Poppy had given her, her head using Lucius' legs as a pillow as he took his turn going over the Daily Prophet that everything changed.

A high-pitched, blood-curdling scream broke the early afternoon in Severus' house and the four occupants of the room all looked at each other, similar expressions of concern and worry on their faces.

Severus and Ron were instantly on their feet, making their way to the stairwell to check on Ginny.

Hermione was sitting up and Lucius helped her to her feet before they followed the other men upstairs, much slower but in no less of a hurry.

When they reached the room, the source of all the screams and wails, Hermione nearly fainted.

Ginny was lying halfway down in the bed, her legs spread under the white sheets, and a rapidly growing pool of blood was collecting between them. Hermione's head spun and her insides turned violently. Before she knew it, she was rushing to the bin in the corner of the room and emptying the contents of her stomach from breakfast.

Lucius was at her back, asking after her and pulling her hair back.

"I'm fine; I'm fine, just got a little nauseous…" Hermione assured him, looking back to the bed where her friend lay.

Ron was screaming too, which was why the room was so deafening loud, he was yelling at Severus to do something, anything, and Severus looked truly terrified.

It scared Hermione even more. The former Potions Master was staring down at the red-headed girl with his eyes wide but his jaw and hands clenched. Unmoving like a statue, the other three in the room looked between him and Ginny, waiting for him to do something.

Severus snapped suddenly, making all of them jump. "Lucius; go and find Poppy and bring her back here. Now!" He barked when Lucius moved towards Hermione first. "Hermione; go fetch some towels and a pitcher of water. Ronald; go to your sister's bedside and calm her down find out what's wrong."

Lucius and Hermione dashed out of the room to follow his orders while Ron grabbed his sisters thrashing hands and started attempting to pacify her.

With a quick spell, Severus was shrugging out of his black robes and rolling the sleeves up on his crisp white shirt. He grabbed the sheets on the bed with his fist and then threw them carelessly to the floor, his brain only able to process one thought:

Keep Ginny alive for Ronald's sake.

His pulse raced at the sight of her blood-stained legs and bed underneath her. He cursed Poppy for dressing the girl in a pajama top and bottom, instead of a nightgown. Reaching for his wand he transfigured her clothes first, and then pushed her nightgown up to her waist.

All the while, Ron had been trying to talk to her unsuccessfully, and then just trying to calm her down to no effect.

"Severus!" Ron cried out to him in an anguished voice, "She's not responding to me!"

"Go get some pain potions, Ronald, shut her up, I need to concentrate!" Severus shouted back at him, pointing towards the cupboard in the corner. And Ron started at his shining red hand.

He ran over towards the potions and grabbed as many as he could carry in his arms and hands between his fingers. He dropped them onto the bed by Severus and rushed back to the head of Ginny's bed, not able to stand the sight of all that blood on his sister…

"Here," Severus said, inspecting some of the bottles and handing him the appropriate vials, "give her these, make sure she drinks all of it."

Ron uncorked the first bottle and tried to put it to Ginny's lips but she was shaking too violently. "Come on, Ginny, we're trying to help you!"

Hermione returned with all the spare towels she could find and put them next to Severus and went to help Ron, feeling more focused now that she had collected herself downstairs.

Together they managed to get all six bottles down her throat while Severus was soaking up the stains with towels and muttering incantations at Ginny.

The young girl was coming more to herself, still in tremendous pain but slightly more coherent now with the help of the potions. Ron wiped her face with a damp cloth Hermione handed him.

"Gin, what happened? Are you okay?" He questioned her.

"I-I dunno… I think I was… sleeping or-or… passed out," she croaked weakly through her whimpers, "Sharp-stabbing pain… just woke me up…"

"It'll be all right, Ginny, Madame Pomfrey is on her way," Hermione said softly, offering a glass of water to Ron to give her.

Ginny managed to drink some before turning away, crying out again and clutching her stomach. "It hurts… so much…"

Ron grabbed her hand again and brushed her hair back. "You're so strong, Ginny, you'll be fine, Severus is here and Pomfrey is coming too, they're gonna make sure you're okay," he assured her, tearing up as he kissed her hand in his.

Hermione's heart wrenched, but she kept her distance, knowing what could happen if she touched Ginny. But she wanted to be useful. "Severus, what can I do?"

"Just let me concentrate!" he barked, not in anger towards her but in frustration.

He hadn't had much experience with human birth, but he was pretty sure he saw what could only be an infant's head starting to come out. His panic was rising by the minute. Poppy should have been back by then.

She was progressing too quickly, something must have happened. But he had no way of knowing what or how. This was far beyond his expertise.

"OW!" Ginny screamed, making the room cringe.

Severus decided then; the girl or the child couldn't wait.

"Ginevra Weasley," he called over her voice in his deep baritone, effectively stopping her howls.

Ron stared at him with a pleading look in his teary eyes, waiting.

"You're going to have to start pushing now."

* * *

I'm SO, SO sorry for the long wait! There's no excuses, just life. I'll try harder, and thank you so much to everyone still reading this.


End file.
